El cambio de los Vientos
by mondfinster
Summary: La Guerra de Invierno termina dejando a un Shuuhei al mando de su escuadrón. Kensei llega con el blanco de capitán sobre los hombros para tomar su antigua posición, pero teniente y capitán no pueden estar cerca sin que algo explosivo suceda… gracias al Hollow del Vizard. Shuuhei tendrá que replantearse lo que sabe del poder y el valor mientras Kensei enfrenta sus propios demonios.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos (o a los que pasen para darle una oportunidad a este escrito).

Como siempre y, antes de dejarlos comenzar con la lectura, tengo que decir:

\- Los personajes no son míos.

\- Si eres menor de edad en tu país, estoy obligada a pedirte que no leas esto. (Sí, contiene escenas salidas de tono -no sólo subidas de tono-)

\- En advertencia de contenido… pues, está catalogada como M por contenido explicito entre hombres ¿y temas violentos?

\- La imagen usada para ilustrar esta historia no es mía (la encontré en las profundidades de internet). Sí el dueño desea crédito o que la quite, sólo basta un mensajito –de preferencia cortés-.

Este es mi primer fanfiction con estos personajes y la primera vez que escribo una relación entre hombres, está ligeramente relacionada a una historia que sigue en el tintero –y aún sin título- pero con otros personajes.

Agradeceré cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva y, por supuesto, su lectura; tal vez no agradezca de inmediato, pero lo haré –probablemente no antes o después de cada capítulo— porque personalmente siento que los agradecimientos y comentarios autorales al principio del capítulo "cortan" la experiencia de lectura; espero perdonen ese egoísmo autoral mío.

Revisé al menos tres veces la escritura por horrores ortográficos y de sintaxis pero estoy segura que descubrirán algunos en el transcurso; por ello me disculpo.

Ahora sí, ¡Espero les guste y disfruten la lectura!

* * *

El Cambio de los Vientos.

Les habían informado que el capitán Kurostsuchi iba a hacer el cambio del falso Karakura por el verdadero y que debían alejarse de las inmediaciones a pesar de las heridas. Shuuhei aún podía sentir el dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo, en las que faltaban y en las que quedaban. A pesar del apoyo que Kira le daba en su costado menos lastimado, cada paso lo consideraba una tortura a sus heridas.

—Te dije que estoy bien, Kira —gruñó el herido entre dientes cuando un mal paso lo resintió en la herida de espada que atravesaba su abdomen y el resto del mallugado cuerpo, éste a causa de una bestia.

Se detuvo para apartar al teniente de su lado y apoyó su mano en el hombro del otro teniente.

—Déjame, ya estoy mejor; ya me arreglaste suficiente.

—Pero…

—Hay muchos otros que te necesitan más que yo —insistió.

Con un pesado suspiro, Kira se resignó a aceptar sus palabras. Miró a Shuuhei con esos ojos que parecían cargar el dolor del mundo y apretó la quijada antes de marcharse. Seguramente había mordido ciertas palabras ofensivas.

Shuuhei sonrío a ese pensamiento mientras se encorvaba hacia adelante. Cuando se supo solo, anduvo hasta la pared más cercana en pies inseguros y se recargó allí antes de caer, apenas importándole que tuvieran que reunirse para volver a casa. Cerró los ojos para permitir que las escenas de las últimas batallas se repitieran de nuevo en su cabeza y soltó una carcajada histérica antes que permitirse soltar una lágrima.

.

El sonido de una carcajada histérica le hizo imposible ignorar el débil reiatsu que sintió cerca de él. Literalmente a la vuelta de la esquina.

Si el sonido hubiera sido otro, Kensei no le hubiera hecho caso. Esa risa, sin embargo, estaba tan fuera de lugar como apropiada era para el término de tal guerra. Se sorprendió en cuanto notó la fuente de aquel sonido que resumía odio, dolor y lucha en un lenguaje universal. El Shinigami, de cabello negro y cara marcada, lanzaba la carcajada al aire mientras se sostenía el costado izquierdo.

Aquel guerrero que había matado al traidor de Tousen ahora se encorvaba con dolor hacia su flanco y golpeaba la piedra que lo sostenía en pie con un puño impotente.

Kensei notó dos cosas de inmediato: el número 69 tatuado en la cara del otro y la sangre que corría entre sus dedos mientras apretaba una herida abierta.

Sin pensar en ello, se acercó al Shinigami que había resaltado en las batallas causándole una fuerte impresión.

—Los del 4 eran mejores antes —le dijo mientras buscaba examinar el daño de la herida.

Shuuhei se sorprendió por escuchar aquella voz tan cerca de él y, después, por tener a aquel hombre tan cerca. Lo que hubiera dicho con esa voz de comando, sin embargo, eso no lo había registrado.

Kensei torció una sonrisa evitando reírse ante la mueca francamente cómica que el guerrero había puesto ante su sorpresa. Y, cuando éste se puso en posición de firmes y comenzó a balbucear, soltó una carcajada propia descubriendo que la tensión de las últimas batallas lo abandonaba casi por completo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó ante la cara enfurruñada que había puesto en la cara del otro.

—Shuuhei, Hisagi Shuuhei —respondió, con un grito tenso y formal, irguiéndose a pesar del claro dolor.

"Hisagi Shuuhei" Kensei repitió en su mente como si quisiera descubrir algo oculto en el nombre. Aunque no descubrió eso oculto en tal, se dio cuenta que éste le parecía un buen nombre; un nombre fuerte. Entrecerró los ojos con una sensación incómoda ante su propio pensamiento. Como si éste lo pensara de nuevo, pero hubiera olvidado cuándo lo había pensado por primera vez.

Hisagi Shuuhei abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue el grito de Hiyori lo que Kensei escuchó.

—¡Es hora de irnos, Kensei! —gruñó la pequeña Vizard que tenía el peor temperamento del grupo—. Van a regresar Karakura a su lugar y no queremos estar aquí cuando eso suceda —terminó su advertencia.

Kensei volteó a verla sólo para que dejara de gritarle.

—¡Ya te escuché! —Kensei gritó también—. ¡Ya voy! —gruñó.

Cuando vio a la pequeña Vizard alejándose enfurruñada, volteó al Shinigami que aún no volvía a pronunciar sonido. Kensei arqueó una ceja de forma interrogativa.

—No necesitas que te lleve cargando al 4, ¿verdad?

Sus palabras hicieron que el llamado Hisagi Shuuhei se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas, pero alcanzó a negar en silencio antes que Kensei decidiera tomar sus propias palabras en serio.

Antes de recuperar el habla —o las funciones de su cerebro—, Shuuhei miró la espalda de Muguruma Kensei —su ídolo y héroe desde hacía cien años— alejarse de él. Antes de darse cuenta de nada más, supo que volvía a estar solo en una calle del falso Karakura. ¿O era el verdadero? No lo sabía más.

¿Acaso estaba tan mal como para tener alucinaciones?

Preguntándose eso, Shuuhei abandonó su lugar en la pared y se dirigió a las barracas del escuadrón 4. No podía darse el lujo de perder la cabeza, ni siquiera después de lo que había sucedido.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la Guerra de Invierno?

¿Unas semanas?

¿Un par de meses?

Y, lo más importante para Kensei, ¿por qué no había dejado de pensar en ese Shinigami llamado Hisagi Shuuhei?

Y la pregunta no era realmente "Por qué".

Recordaba la maestría con la que blandía —giraba— su Zanpakto doble, la tensa decisión que había mostrado mientras peleaba contra el traidor que había usurpado su lugar como capitán en el escuadrón 9 o la fuerza con la que había tirado a aquella bestia del tamaño de dos edificios. O el rostro que había mostrado cuando Tousen había explotado entre sangre y vísceras… La hermosa —aunque macabra— escena de éste guerrero arrodillado sobre la nuca de un monstruo insectoide mientras atravesaba la garganta del traidor.

La sensación de paz que le dio saber derrotado a Tousen —aunque no hubiera sido por su mano—.

Y, aunque no hubiera sido por su mano, sentía esa extraña sensación de haber sido… vengado. Porque el guerrero ostentaba en pleno rostro la marca que compartían por alguna extraña coincidencia del tiempo, sino del destino. Porque, aunque ese 69 tatuado no fuera su marca en la cara del Shinigami, lo había hecho sentir que una parte de él mismo había derrotado al traidor.

La pregunta real era "¿Qué había pasado con ese Shinigami llamado Hisagi Shuuhei?"

Esperaba que el Shinigami hubiera sido tratado correctamente por esa herida de nuevo abierta y se hubiera recuperado.

Y, aún más, esperaba —en algún punto próximo—, regresar a su cotidiana rutina de entrenamiento donde categóricamente no se preguntaba por el bienestar de otros.

Pero ese era el problema.

Su rutina, desde que Tessai los había acompañado para encontrar un lugar y asentarse en el mundo material y después de haberse acoplado someramente a los gigai que Urahara les había dado, había sido entrenar y obsesionarse con la batalla en contra de los traidores. Ahora que eso había pasado… no tenía mucho más qué hacer.

Además de —al parecer— obsesionarse con un Shinigami al que jamás volvería a ver.

Lo que distrajo a Kensei de sus pensamientos fue un movimiento —un aleteo— negro que se acercaba a él.

Se levantó de su cama con un salto antes de enfocar la mirada en una mariposa del infierno. Entrecerró los ojos y, justo cuando estaba por espantar esa cosa, el grito rabioso de Hiyori llegó hasta sus oídos. Se lanzó directo a la puerta de su habitación en la nave industrial a la que llamaban guarida —o casa—, y corrió hasta la fuente de los furiosos gritos.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el filo de una Zanpakto antes de darse cuenta que la pequeñaja gruñona intentaba cortar otra mariposa negra con el filo de una espada que esgrimía como un bate de beisbol.

—¡Hiyori! —gritó furioso por el corte que logró esquivar a tiempo.

Pero la Vizard ya estaba en otro lado de la nave industrial tratando de partir en dos al escurridizo bicho.

Antes de recordar el propio insecto que lo había buscado a él, notó el negro deteniéndose sobre su hombro y no pudo evitar escuchar las palabras que le eran entregadas. Gruñó indignado y queriendo repetir los "buenos modales" que Hiyori presentaba.

Atinando apenas a espantar al insecto en su hombro, su mirada se cruzó con la de Shinji. Al lado del Vizard de dientuda sonrisa también había un bicho del infierno.

Sin tiempo, deseo o tolerancia para nada, Kensei dio media vuelta a todo y se encerró de nuevo en su habitación deseando que Hiyori terminara con la plaga. Porque si algo le indicaban las tres mariposas negras que había visto en menos de treinta segundos, era que cada Vizard había recibido una. Y, seguramente, también las mismas palabras.

Se tiró de vuelta a su cama, ésta vez entreteniendo sus manos con un cuchillo de caza, y su mente no pudo evitar hacer la conexión entre Hisagi Shuuhei y el poder volver a _Soul Society_.

El juego de sus manos con el cuchillo de caza se detuvo cuando un par de golpes sonaron en su puerta. Gruñó su permiso para que el otro entrara y no se sorprendió al ver a Shinji abrir la puerta. Él también había sido capitán de escuadrón; la invitación de regresar a sus antiguos puestos —estaba seguro— también había hincado profundo en este Vizard.

—Oye —interrumpió Kensei antes que Shinji pudiera comenzar a hablar—. ¿Qué fue ese mensaje?, ¿una amenaza?, ¿una invitación?, ¿una disculpa?

Shinji bufó con sarcasmo mientras se encogía de hombros y se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Estás pensando en aceptar la propuesta? —devolvió la pregunta.

—Nah —desestimó Kensei fácilmente—. Sólo preguntándome si ya no somos exiliados.

—Creí que no habías dejado nada pendiente en _Soul Society_ —se burló Shinji.

—Yo también —murmuró devolviendo su atención al techo.

.

En el área de entrenamiento más apartada de las barracas del escuadrón, las manos de Shuuhei temblaban por la fuerza con la que sujetaba el _shikai_ de Kazeshini.

El teniente bajó la mirada del cielo nocturno y la dirigió a las hojas con filos dobles de las hoces de su arma.

—Odio esta Zanpakto, capitán Tousen —comenzó hacia la nada mientras cerraba los ojos con el peso de esa realidad que nunca había ocultado—. La hoja tiene esa forma que la hace justa para segar vidas, que la hace estar siempre lista para matar —terminó con la garganta cerrada en un nudo.

Apretó la quijada para evitar derramar las lágrimas que se juntaban en sus ojos. Y recordó una vez más la sensación de hincarse sobre la espalda de un hollow, la sensación de enterrar su Zanpakto en la cabeza del ser y la fuerza de su orden cuando llamó al _shikai_ de su alma. Sintió de nuevo en las manos la transformación del arma y el camino que recorrió el filo dentro del cuerpo de su enemigo, de su capitán… de su amante.

—Tú me salvaste de mi fracaso, Capitán, cuando me dijiste que alguien con espada debe temerle a aquella; cuando dijiste que debía esgrimir mi espada sólo por otros que temen la guerra igual que aquel que pelea en ella. Capitán —repitió mientras se le quebraba aún más la voz—, cuando justificaste mi miedo, me diste una justificación a mí. Por ti entendí que alguien como yo tiene un lugar entre los Shinigami… incluso después de fallar tantas veces. Cuando gané las cicatrices de mi cara como recuerdo a mi incapacidad de ser más fuerte, cuando mi orgullo se quebró y cuando perdí la confianza en mí mismo, cuando no me relevaste de mi posición de oficial y cuando me dijiste que no era debilidad temerle a mi poder... tú me salvaste de mis fracasos. A tu lado sentía que pertenecía, que había un sentido de nuevo; que no había sido un error el haber sido salvado de aquel primer hollow. En ese primer fracaso, fue mi héroe quien me dejó las palabras de "sonríe, estás vivo"; pero solo tú, capitán, me salvaste al mantenerme a tu lado a pesar del resto de mis fracasos.

Con su verdad puesta en palabras, aunque fuera hacia un cielo que no lo escuchaba, Shuuhei perdió la fuerza en sus piernas. Cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas, con las manos a los lados y sus armas apoyadas en el suelo. Soltó a Kazeshini de su agarre para esconder la cara entre las manos y mordió la quijada esperando que eso sirviera para detener las lágrimas que ya no eran contenidas en sus ojos.

Tocó sus labios para quitar el rastro salado que pasaba por allí y se recreó en el recuerdo que aquella sensación llevó a sus terminaciones nerviosas. El primer beso que su capitán le había dado. Con la excusa de conocer su rostro, el capitán Tousen había pasado las manos por su cara, se había detenido en los detalles y lo había acercado para besarlo con apenas un roce de labios que nunca se había esperado sentir. Recordó la suave risa que siguió cuando le respondió el beso.

Ese beso dulce y suave se había repetido en varias ocasiones, pero ninguna más memorable que la primera noche que pasó en la habitación del capitán. Allí, en una completa oscuridad que lo envolvía como si del _bankai_ de su capitán se tratara, él lo había acariciado y besado hasta convencerlo de que aquello no era reprensible sino natural; una forma para conocerse mejor.

Con el recuerdo en la mente, Shuuhei tomó sus armas de nuevo y las miró con odio mientras cerraba la mano sobre el filo de las hojas cortando la piel y sangrando sobre éstas de inmediato. Tal vez para otras Zanpakto fuera cierto el que no pudieran herir a sus portadores… pero no era el caso para la suya.

—Te odio, Kazeshini; tu hoja tiene esa forma que la hace justa para segar la vida no solo de tu portador, sino de tu amante.

Y entonces, no sintió más la necesidad de detener su llanto.

.

Las vendas en sus manos eran un estorbo que no podía quitar de en medio, ni siquiera aunque le estuviera restando la agilidad de movimiento que necesitaba para terminar todo el trabajo sobre el escritorio. Las heridas que había causado Kazeshini en sus palmas habían dejado de sangrar hacia un par de horas, pero la piel aún no se cerraba. Y Shuuhei no tenía tiempo para ir al escuadrón 4 y ser curado de algo tan insignificante.

"No tienes que esforzarte tanto, Hisagi-kun". Recordó las palabras que el capitán Tousen le dijera tantas veces con voz suave.

Mientras pasaba papeles de un lado a otro del escritorio, sin poner atención real a lo que leía, no pudo dejar de contar las veces que su capitán le había impulsado a salir con otros tenientes, a "divertirse con sus amigos". Y tantas veces se había sorprendido porque un capitán le dijera a su teniente que no se esforzara; por la sensación tan extraña que sentía al decepcionarlo por hacer y al decepcionarse por no hacer. Y tantas veces, con un beso y una caricia lo había convencido de relajarse; porque "tener otras experiencias, también fortalecía los ideales que lo motivaban".

Pero no podía contar una sola vez en que le hubiera dicho a su capitán que su ideal radicaba en otro capitán, uno que sabía muerto —uno que todos habían dado por muerto—.

Distrayéndose una vez más del trabajo al que no le ponía atención, miró el calendario en la pared. Los taches en rojo lo apresuraban hacia la siguiente fecha de publicación de "_Seiretei Comunicator_" y, según la misma hoja marcada, aún le quedaban tres días para la fecha de publicación.

Debería estar revisando los papeles justos para esa nueva entrega, esos mismos que sólo alcanzaba a pasar de un lado para otro en el escritorio. Esta vez, sin embargo, no sintió la imperiosa necesidad de acabar con el trabajo. El calendario también le había recordado que era el día en que los tenientes se reunían en la taberna para vociferar sus quejas con buen humor y mucho más alcohol. Renji y Kira estarían ahí, Matsumoto ciertamente. No pudo más que extrañar aquellos sencillos años en los que se había creído enamorado de la mujer más holgazana que hubiera pisado los rangos de teniente. Pero es que, algo tenía Matsumoto que lo había llamado con su carácter desenfadado, vivaz y generalmente alegre. Sentado al escritorio de la oficina de capitán en las barracas del 9, le parecía ahora que Rangiku-san le había llamado la atención por ser justamente lo contrario a él. En algún punto de su mente, sabía que le hubiera gustado contagiarse un poco de esa vivacidad. Extrañaba el sentimiento.

Con un suspiro se dio cuenta que no avanzaría más en su trabajo, al menos no por el momento.

Tal vez debía volver a seguir el consejo de su capitán y salir de la oficina… ya volvería a ella en pocas horas. Esperaba que el alcohol pudiera relajarlo al menos un poco.

Por tercera vez desde el atardecer abandonó la oficina y se alejó de las barracas.

Una vez en la taberna encontró fácilmente a los tenientes reunidos. Era fácil encontrarlos por el escándalo que armaban. A pesar de él mismo, sonrió ante la escena que tantos presentaban. Y, cada uno de ellos —a su forma—, era la imagen opuesta de lo que eran en las batallas. Así reunidos, bebidos y gritando por encima del ruido de otros borrachos, los tenientes parecían holgazanes de primera.

Hacía tanto que no se permitía parecer un holgazán con ellos…

—Hey —interrumpió a los tenientes al acercarse a la mesa.

—Hey —le devolvió un Renji sonriente.

Y así de sencillo, volvió a sentarse a esa mesa que había abandonado por tanto tiempo. Matsumoto fue la encargada de pasarle la botella y Kira de retomar las quejas de la noche. Mientras unos se reían de otros, dos tenientes mantenían en secreto la verdadera razón de su visita.

No había Renji comenzado alguna nueva bufonada, Shuuhei sintió un pulso en las heridas que surcaban su cara. Gruñó bajo, sin querer preocupar al resto, y dio otro trago a su bebida esperando que el dolor desapareciera con el sake.

Pero el dolor no sólo no se entumeció, sino que se agudizó como en contadas noches lo había hecho.

La vieja cicatriz llevó otros pensamientos a su mente. De nuevo sus recuerdos se centraron en el capitán que había sido además amante. Una noche, parecida sólo en el dolor en su cara, lo había llevado a salir al área de entrenamiento para distraerse con su Zanpakto. El Capitán Tousen lo había interrumpido aquella vez diciéndole que para alguien que decía temer a su Zanpakto era diligente en el entrenamiento. En aquella ocasión, de nuevo había escuchado la suave risa del capitán; esa risa que no era una burla sino algo… íntimo. En aquella ocasión, había alcanzado a responder que aquella era la única forma de no sentirse atrapado en el miedo de volver a fallar —pues eso parecía decirle el dolor de tres cicatrices verticales—. Esa noche, el capitán Tousen lo había sujetado por el hombro, lo había acercado a su cuerpo aunque sin darle un abrazo propiamente y le había dicho que fallar era la única forma de mejorar, que tener miedo era la única forma de ser valiente. Y él le había creído.

Mientras veía su vaso de sake frente a él y escuchaba las risas de sus compañeros de jerga, aún no sabía si aquella noche en sus recuerdos le había creído al hombre, al capitán o al amante.

O al traidor.

Terminó su bebida en un trago y se despidió de los tenientes sin responder a sus preguntas o quejas con más que la excusa de siempre: "tenía trabajo que hacer".

Y no era mentira por completo.

.

A pesar de sus mejores intenciones, Kensei se encontraba de nuevo en las calles de Seiretei. Contrario a sus pensamientos más racionales, buscaba a alguien del que sabía sólo el nombre.

—Vaya, vaya —interrumpió su caminar una voz conocida y desenfadada.

Kensei volteó de inmediato al capitán.

—¿Pensaste mejor en la oferta de Yama-ji? —preguntó Kyoraku alzando el ala de su sombrero de paja—. Escuché que todos ustedes habían rechazado ser reinstaurados al Gotei 13.

—La respuesta sigue siendo "no" —reiteró con una ceja levantada.

El capitán Kyoraku abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como si en verdad estuviera así de sorprendido.

—¿Qué haces en _Soul Society_ entonces, Kensei-kun?

—Tengo un asunto pendiente —respondió severamente.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó el capitán ficticiamente sorprendido.

Si Kensei recordaba bien algo de este capitán, además de su poder y su afición a la bebida y a las mujeres, era qué tan ágil podía ser esa mente que se escondía tras los vicios del cuerpo. Entrecerró los ojos mientras decidía si responder con la verdad se convertiría en una ventaja o en una desventaja.

—Hablar con un tal Hisagi Shuuhei —habló entonces.

—¡Oh! —soltó Kyoraku con verdadera sorpresa antes de sonreír cansadamente—. Hisagi-kun está en tu antiguo escuadrón. ¿Aún sabes cómo llegar a las barracas? —le preguntó con una ligera broma.

Claro que Kensei lo recordaba, no en vano había pasado casi tanto tiempo en ese escuadrón.

—Con que en el 9, ¿eh? —masculló entre una sonrisa torcida con sarcasmo.

Dio media vuelta sobre sus pasos para dirigirse en la nueva dirección y apenas escuchó la invitación del capitán para que compartieran una botella después. Asintió a las palabras alzando una mano al aire, pero no volteó a su espalda.

.

De vuelta en la oficina no pudo evitar hacer las dos cosas que quería… que necesitaba dejar de hacer: postergar y recordar al capitán Tousen. Porque tras haber puesto un pie en la oficina, no había podido dejar de pensar en cuánto trabajo tenía un capitán; no había podido dejar de impresionarse en que su Capitán —ciego como había sido— hubiera podido realizar sus labores sin problemas. Tenía que preguntarse si el Capitán no había sido más diligente de lo que en verdad quiso dejarles saber en aquella batalla. Cuando les había dicho que su miedo era morir habiendo sido asimilado a los Shinigami… y, aún así, había manejado un escuadrón de una forma admirable y sin usar a un miembro de éste para su tan sonada traición, ¿estaría mintiendo?

Al final, se repitió que no importaba qué había sido mentira o verdad.

El capitán Tousen lo había cambiado a él, le había enseñado cosas que lo llevaron a ser el Shinigami que era. Y eran las lecciones, ese aprendizaje y ese crecimiento que tuvo con el Capitán lo que lo hacía el hombre que era en ese momento. Por eso lo respetaba a pesar de su traición. Su traición, a sus ojos, no demeritaba la sabiduría de todas aquellas lecciones que le había dado. Porque no había sido el traidor quien forjó al muchacho para convertirlo en hombre, sino el Capitán.

.

—¡Hisagi _fukutaicho_!

Shuuhei se levantó de un salto sólo para darse cuenta que se había quedado dormido sobre el escritorio… de nuevo.

—¡Adelante! —gruñó mientras se restregaba la cara para quitarse el resto de somnolencia.

Mientras trataba de enfocar la mirada al que entraba, distingió primero el cabello castaño y corto como una mancha borrosa, la piel tostada de una figura delgada y el resto era sólo el negro del shihakusho.

—¿Teniente? —preguntó el Shinigami que entraba a su oficina.

Fuera por recién haber despertado o por el tono ambiguo en la pregunta que recibía, Shuuhei no entendió la presencia de Sentaro en la oficina. Podría estarle preguntando si estaba bien, si estaba ahí, si estaba despierto, si tenía órdenes para repartir, si los artículos para la revista estaban listos o, incluso, si debería comenzar a llamarlo "capitán" y no "teniente".

Se frotó la cara una vez más y entrecerró los ojos para enfocar la mirada. Reunió los papeles que eran para la revista y se los extendió al Shinigami para agitar la mano en su dirección, mandándolo marchar.

—Uhm, teniente… —siguió el Shinigami atemorizado. Aunque hubiera tomado los papeles, parecía no querer marcharse.

—¿Qué pasa, Sentaro? —preguntó tratando de ocultar un bostezo.

—Es sólo que… —se interrumpió el Shinigami.

Lo que fuera que había dejado al Shinigami atemorizado no parecía ser lo suficientemente importante como para que se lo dijera. Siendo así...

—Ve a la imprenta. Tenemos que imprimir una revista, Shinigami que entrenar y una división que mantener en pie. Muchas cosas que hacer, poco tiempo para hacerlas.

Al menos aplicaba para él.

Alzó una ceja cuando Sentaro abrió la boca para decir cualquier otra cosa y, la demanda en el gesto, sirvió más que las palabras. El joven Shinigami salió de la oficina apresuradamente dejando que la puerta se cerrara con un golpe.

El dolor que ese golpe de madera le causó en los oídos podía recordarle a una resaca infernal, pero sabía que no había bebido lo suficiente la noche anterior; era cansancio acumulado.

Cuando tres golpes anunciaron la presencia de alguien más tras la puerta, Shuuhei gruñó para sus adentros.

—Ya tienes tus órdenes, ¿qué más quieres? —gritó a la puerta cerrada.

Y esta se abrió sin parsimonia.

—¿Así tratas a tu capitán? —sonó la poderosa voz de un hombre que nunca se hubiera imaginado volver a encontrar tan cerca.

Sus ojos se dispararon hacia la puerta de la oficina y se quedó inmóvil por lo que pareció una eternidad.

Ante sus ojos encontraba una figura que sólo recordaba de su infancia. Alto, de hombros anchos y musculosos brazos a la vista; shihakusho negro bajo un haori blanco… cabello plateado más corto en los costados que en la coronilla, ojos severos y una sonrisa torcida que parecía ser más exasperada que divertida. Lo único nuevo eran las piezas de metal que adornaban su oreja y ceja.

Shuuhei tragó con fuerza mientras un pensamiento, insidioso como su propia Zanpakto, le decía que estaba soñando —o alucinando de nuevo—. Porque no era posible que Muguruma Kensei —aunque estuviera vivo—, volviera a portar las ropas de un capitán Shinigami. Mucho menos que estuviera de vuelta en su escuadrón… o que estuviera frente a él.

—Nos encontramos de nuevo, Hisagi Shuuhei —dijo la poderosa voz del hombre antes que Shuuhei pudiera salir de su asombro.

El más joven asintió una vez y cerró la boca cuando se dio cuenta la tenía abierta. Y es que, nada en su vida, lo había preparado para que su héroe, su ídolo… el capitán del que había seguido la sombra durante cien años, lo recordara. Tartamudeó mientras en su mente se agolpaban frases y preguntas para ese ídolo que había creído muerto o una alucinación. Quiso preguntarle de nuevo por ese día, por cómo era posible que lo recordara después de tanto tiempo, saber qué había sido de él y decirle cómo había superado tantas pruebas gracias al recuerdo que tenía de ese día en que le había salvado de un Hollow… gracias al recuerdo que tenía de él.

—Muguruma Kensei —susurró aún encerrado en su asombro.

—Ah —dijo Kensei mientras se rascaba la nuca—. Veo que las presentaciones están de más.

Shuuhei asintió más para asegurarse que aún podía moverse que como respuesta a palabras que no había registrado del todo. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó, embelesado, a la figura que aún sentía quemada a fuego en sus retinas.

—Oye —dijo Kensei sonando severo—. Quita esa cara de idiota que tienes, de inmediato —terminó molesto.

Y eso pudo, al fin, sacarlo de ese estado de trance en el que se encontraba. Agitó la cabeza y vio de nuevo al hombre frente a él, lo vio con ojos diferentes y reconoció de inmediato el significado del haori blanco como si antes lo hubiera pasado por alto. Estaba frente a un capitán, pero… ¿Cómo?

—Para ser teniente no eres muy inteligente, ¿eh? —soltó Kensei con una burla marcada.

—Me disculpo, Muguruma taicho —dijo, formal de inmediato—. Me... me tomó por sorpresa.

La sonrisa que su héroe puso ante sus palabras amenazó con devolverlo a ese trance del que había salido gracias a un insulto… o a un par.

—No estaba enterado de que tuviéramos un nuevo capitán —se disculpó mientras volvía al escritorio—. Infiero que quiere ponerse al corriente de inmediato —comenzó atropellando sus palabras, incómodo de inmediato.

Mientras el teniente se movía entre la oficina diciendo lo que fuera, no pudo reconocer al guerrero de la Guerra de Invierno en la estampa que este… chico mostraba ahora. Primero sorprendido y con un brillo —sinceramente ofensivo— en los ojos, había pasado a una formalidad innecesaria y, ahora, parecía moverse nerviosamente entre la oficina mientras tomaba algunos papeles y los dejaba en otro lugar; tomaba otros y los tiraba a un cesto de basura para luego recogerlos y ponerlos en un nuevo lugar.

Se detuvo de llevar la mano a restregarse la cara. Mostrar fastidio en su primer día de regreso a la capitanía —suponía— no era comenzar con el pie derecho.

Dejó al… chico terminar con lo que estaba diciendo y lo vio abrazar unos cuantos papeles para los que no había encontrado un nuevo lugar.

Con una mirada a "su" oficina, se dio cuenta cuánto había cambiado. Además de la cantidad de papeles en todos lados, había cajas abiertas por todo el piso, archivos sobre el escritorio mezclándose con pilas de revistas e infinidad de cosas que nunca antes habían estado en la oficina de un capitán. Un calendario marcado con cruces rojas en la pared. Se dio cuenta, también, que todo parecía oficial, no había nada que personalizara el espacio que había conocido hacía cien años. Y, en eso, era en lo único que la oficina no había cambiado.

Mientras el chico se movía por el espacio atestado, lo notó "en su territorio". Entonces frunció el ceño con una pregunta que no tuvo necesidad de detener.

—¿A caso no tienes una oficina propia para trabajar? —soltó, claramente interrumpiendo al teniente.

El chico se detuvo de inmediato, lo vio aterrorizado y marcó una reverencia formal antes de salir huyendo.

Kensei se quedó con la boca abierta, sino por la velocidad con la que el teniente había escapado, por la expresión extraña que había mostrado el otro. Si quisiera detenerse a explicarse ese gesto podría decir que el teniente había parecido herido, pero no tenía tiempo de detenerse en ello mientras era él quien se sentía ofendido por la premura de la huida de un hámster —no de un guerrero—.

¿Acaso acababa de cometer la peor estupidez desde confiar en Tousen?

Porque no había forma de devolver el haori ahora que lo tenía de vuelta sobre los hombros.

.

Mientras huía de la oficina del capitán, y no podía decir que estuviera haciendo otra cosa, Shuuhei se apresuró a salir de las barracas hacia el único lugar que podía darle algo de soledad.

El área de entrenamiento más alejada de las barracas se había convertido en el lugar que lo viera en sus momentos de mayor debilidad. Y es que, esta vez, no había podido evitar darse un golpe contra la realidad: él no era nadie para quien hubo sido un bastión de fuerza en su vida.

Mientras dejaba su Zanpakto de lado y se inclinaba por una espada de madera para entrenar, la realidad se asentó en sus entrañas como un golpe. Mientras trataba de demostrarle a ese gran hombre lo que había estado haciendo como teniente, el estado del escuadrón que había intentado mantener en pie y funcionando y mientras lo ponía al tanto de todo… su ídolo lo había corrido.

No podía terminar de tragar el amargo en su garganta.

Forzándose a no pensar más, a no buscar la palabra que definiría lo que sentía en esos momentos, se concentró en posiciones de entrenamiento que no había usado en años.

—¡Que mierda haces, muchacho! —gritó la voz justo del hombre que quería olvidar.

Shuuhei cerró los ojos repitiéndose que no volteara, que siguiera concentrado en la espada de madera, que no escuchara.

—¿Cómo entrenas sin tu Zanpakto?

Shuuhei tuvo que voltear en cuanto sintió un golpe en las costillas. El sonido de la espada cayendo a sus pies le dijo qué lo había golpeado y el ver al… capitán acercándose, le dijo quién era el culpable real del golpe que Kazeshini había acertado en sus costillas.

—Quiero ver de qué eres capaz, chico —demandó el capitán.

Apenas lo miró. Perdió la pose de entrenamiento, tragó fuerte y ofreció una reverencia formal.

—Discúlpeme, taicho —se disculpó con una nueva reverencia formal—. Acabo de terminar de entrenar.

Mintiendo descaradamente, Shuuhei huyó de nuevo apenas recordando tomar su Zanpakto para que no se la aventaran de nuevo.

.

Saltó de la cama con la urgencia de quien llega tarde a sus deberes. Se alistó en tiempo récord y salió corriendo hacia la oficina.

En minutos se encontró dentro de las cuatro paredes y de cara a que los papeles que había estado revisando el día anterior no estaban en su lugar. Supo de inmediato que el capitán había comenzado a "vivir" en esa oficina y suspiró pesadamente.

Iba a tener que acostumbrarse a eso.

A tener un nuevo capitán, a volver a ser sólo un teniente… a "soltar" las responsabilidades que había adquirido de más.

Iba a tener que acostumbrarse a tener menos trabajo… y más tiempo para los recuerdos.

Cerró los ojos con pesar antes que con sueño. Inhaló profundo para darse valor. Negó con la cabeza y volvió su atención a los papeles que llenaban el espacio. Al final, perdió la noción del tiempo mientras buscaba entre los alteros los papeles necesarios para la publicación. Encontró los urgentes, los separó para entregarlos a los otros escuadrones. Entre ese caos... ese nuevo orden se topó con esquemas de entrenamiento. Se quedó mirando éstos preguntándose si debía hacer una lista de los nombres de —al menos— los oficiales del escuadrón; para que el nuevo capitán supiera los nombres de cada uno.

Su indecisión se vio interrumpida por un fuerte golpe de la puerta deslizándose a un lado y chocando con el marco de madera. Saltó en su sitio antes de voltear.

Recargado en el marco de la puerta estaba Muguruma Kens… Muguruma taicho con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y notándose furioso.

—¿Qué haces de vuelta en mi oficina? —gruñó el capitán—. Ayer huiste cuando apenas te preguntaba si tenías una —siguió el capitán antes que Shuuhei pudiera disculparse por su presencia allí.

Shuuhei se quedó en silencio un segundo antes de comprender las palabras. ¿Muguruma taicho no lo había corrido de su oficina?

—Lamento mi falta de cortesía —se disculpó con una reverencia formal—. Fue una equivocación que no volverá a suceder —le aseguró—. Sólo estaba preparando la oficina para entregarle los papeles en los que he trabajado desde la muerte del capitán Tousen. Yo…

El sonido de un puño golpeando la pared lo interrumpió así de rápido y, cuando miró al nuevo capitán, vio sus ojos brillando con algo peligroso.

—¿Capitán Tousen? —gruñó Kensei furioso—. Teniente, si vas a llamar "capitán" a alguien, es a mí —regañó apenas controlando la peor parte en su interior—… antes que alguien crea que sigues teniendo lazos con los traidores.

Shuuhei se estremeció primero con la furia que escuchó de Muguruma taicho, segundo por el insulto al capitán Tousen y, por último, por la mano que sintió acercándose peligrosamente a la empuñadura de Kazeshini.

Apretó las quijadas con fuerza y obligó a su mano a bajar hasta su costado.

—_Quieres hacerlo, Shuu-chan_ —se burló Kazeshini dentro de su cabeza antes de soltar una carcajada.

Shuuhei respiró profundamente para callar la insidiosa voz en su cabeza y se marchó mascando una disculpa que no sentía en absoluto.

Mientras más se alejaba de la oficina del capitán, más agudo era el pensamiento de que aquel ídolo de su infancia era sólo un espejismo que había creado para poder sobrevivir a sus propias fallas. Su vida en Rukongai había sido difícil mientras crecía con un estómago siempre demandando la comida que otras almas no necesitaban; la frustración que había sentido aquellas dos veces en que había fallado el examen para ingresar a la academia de Shinigami; las palizas que había recibido antes y después de salir del pueblucho al que llamaba hogar. Cada prueba que había superado para alcanzar un escuadrón en Seiretei lo había hecho gracias a la fuerza de ese ídolo que lo había salvado para dejarlo en una vida que pudo cambiar gracias a la fuerza de voluntad y el trabajo duro. Y ese ídolo, que lo había vuelto a encontrar, sólo se mostraba como un cretino cada vez que abría la boca frente a él.

Acarició el tatuaje sobre su mejilla y apartó la mano de éste como si la antigua tinta le quemara en la piel.

Cuando entró a su oficina —aquella que era en verdad para el teniente del escuadrón— se le antojó justa la actitud de Muguruma taicho: sólo por comodidad, había comenzado a usar la oficina del capitán —una oficina que no le correspondía usar—.


	2. Chapter 2

La siguiente madrugada que se encontró de nuevo frente a la puerta de la oficina del capitán, le echó la culpa a la costumbre. Ya ni siquiera hacía el intento de entrar a ese lugar que no le correspondía; apenas tenía el valor para recargarse en la pared justo enfrente de la puerta deslizable que ya no abría.

Seguía despertándose a la mitad de la madrugada con una ansiedad que sólo se calmaba al estar cerca de esa puerta. Y era algo dentro de esas cuatro paredes lo que le hacía calmarse antes de tener que caminar hasta el final del corredor a su propia oficina. Siempre antes que Muguruma taicho llegara.

Porque desde aquella vez, lo evitaba como a la plaga.

Sintiéndose calmo de nuevo al estar cerca de la oficina, recorrió el resto del camino hacia la del teniente. Aunque ya no tuviera ni la mitad de la carga de trabajo a la que se había acostumbrado y que —en algún punto— había comenzado a disfrutar; su cuerpo no se acostumbraba a holgazanear.

Antes de darse cuenta que el cielo clareaba, escuchó el movimiento de las barracas cobrando vida. Se encerró en su oficina deseando no ver a su capitán y así evitarle el disgusto. El capitán siempre parecía estar de mal humor… especialmente con él.

Tras la puerta cerrada, se entretuvo con archivos que irían a la revista —porque al menos seguía encargado de ésta— y leyó los reportes de miembros del escuadrón para decidir cuáles incluiría en la siguiente impresión.

Estando a la mitad de un artículo que hablaba de una máquina interesante en el mundo humano, la puerta de su oficina se abrió con un golpe. Se resistió a subir la mirada, no tenía que preguntarse quién estaba allí; sólo había una persona en el escuadrón que tenía tales modales.

—Muguruma taicho —saludó sin levantar la mirada del artículo que leía, pero sin poder seguir leyéndolo.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo —comenzó el capitán—. Aún no has peleado contra mí, chico.

Shuuhei tuvo que levantar la mirada ante eso. Viendo a su capitán de pie, supo que no podía mantenerse sentado. Se levantó como dictaban las reglas de cortesía y ofreció una reverencia formal a su capitán.

—No puedo pelear contra mi capitán, Muguruma taicho —respondió tratando de evitar ver al hombre.

—No voy a tener a un teniente del que no sé su verdadera capacidad de lucha —amonestó Kensei severamente—. Necesito poder confiar en tus habilidades como teniente, Shinigami y soldado si quieres mantener tu puesto —dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Estaba bastante frustrado con Hisagi desde aquellos primeros días.

Cuando se había tragado su orgullo de Vizard y había aceptado la propuesta del Capitán Comandante de volver al puesto, lo había hecho tras ver al teniente saliendo de una taberna sólo para volver a las barracas del noveno. En algún punto había querido algo de ese Shinigami, algo que no podía poner en palabras. Algo sobre las líneas de ver hasta dónde podría llegar la fuerza de ese guerrero. Pero, seguro como el infierno, que no quería lo que había obtenido como teniente.

Estaba frustrado con Hisagi porque lo estaba evitando, porque se escondiera tras pilas de documentos y porque escapara de él cuando lo creía acorralado.

En ningún momento de esos meses, el teniente, había demostrado algo remotamente parecido a la actitud de ese quien le había hecho tragarse sus palabras y regresar al lugar al que se había jurado no volver.

Harto de la actitud del teniente, se acercó hasta tenerlo a un palmo de distancia, lo miró con fuerza y se le escapó una sonrisa de lado. Cuando Hisagi reculó un paso, se fastidió de nuevo y su gesto se endureció.

Tomó al teniente por el brazo y lo jaló de la oficina sin necesidad de más palabras. Al final, las palabras siempre le fallaban, lo que importaba eran las acciones. Y acciones era lo que demandaba del teniente en este momento.

Mientras Shuuhei balbuceaba su negativa a pelear contra su capitán, Kensei lo llevó a empujones al patio de entrenamiento. Shuuhei casi logra escapar cuando salieron del edificio, pero Kensei lo detuvo por el brazo de nuevo y de nuevo lo jaló hasta tenerlo quieto.

Kensei miró al cielo despejado del medio día y entrecerró los ojos con el brillo del sol. El cielo era de un azul imposible en el mundo humano y el ambiente estaba cargado del reishi que creaba Seiretei. Era tan buen día como cualquier otro para entrenar con su teniente.

—Arrástralo con el viento, Tachikaze —llamó Kensei de inmediato para presentar una pose de batalla.

Con toda su atención puesta en el teniente de cara tatuada, Kensei no perdió detalle cuando Hisagi Shuuhei llevó una mano temblorosa hacia su Zanpakto. Cuando aquella mano tomó la empuñadura, los músculos del teniente se relajaron, sus hombros cayendo derrotados antes siquiera de comenzar la batalla.

Kensei relajó también su pose de batalla, pero sintió su fastidio recubrirlo como ese halo del que siempre se quejaban los otros Vizard.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo Shuuhei sin levantar la mirada del piso—. Si me va a relevar del puesto, hágalo.

Las palabras del chico —porque en ese momento no parecía nada mejor que eso—, le sentaron como un puñetazo en las entrañas. Uno que sí dolía. Y, aun así, era lo que había visto en el teniente lo que lo mantenía calmo; por primera vez sin enojarse ante lo que veía.

La actitud del chico le decía más que cualquier batalla que hubiera podido tener con él.

—Tienes miedo a tu Zanpakto —aseveró.

Kensei vio a Shuuhei sorprenderse por las palabras. Desde que lo había sacado de las barracas era la primera vez que se veían a los ojos. En seguida, el chico hizo algo que sorprendió a Kensei más que otra cosa.

El teniente asintió.

—Te he visto pelear —siguió Kensei—. El teniente frente a mi no es ni la sombra del guerrero que vi en la Guerra de Invierno —terminó con recriminación—. ¿Qué hay en tu alma que te causa tanto miedo? —le preguntó con incredulidad.

Shuuhei tragó duro ante el tono que era una burla por completo. Trató de sonreír como si quisiera seguir una broma, pero se supo haciendo un mal trabajo en conseguir el gesto.

Su alma, ¿eh? —se burló Shuuhei para sus adentros, tal vez incluso hacia Kazeshini—. Su alma era capaz de matar a un capitán al que le debía respeto, admiración, honor y… amor. Su alma era capaz de matar cualquier cosa —a cualquier alma—, sin importar nada más que esa sensación de deslizar el filo del acero entre carne y hueso. Su alma: que no se había detenido en matar ni aun a pesar de los sentimientos.

No, nada detenía el filo de Kazeshini.

Ni siquiera él sería capaz de detenerle si su Zanpakto se salía con la suya.

Sin restricción alguna, todo en el camino de su "alma" terminaba siendo segado.

A eso le tenía miedo.

Shuuhei suspiró con su respuesta en la mente. Al fin pudo sonreír en dirección de su nuevo capitán y casi suelta una carcajada ante el sinsentido en el que se encontraba.

—Esto no tiene sentido —soltó hacia el hombre, el ídolo, el héroe y el capitán frente a él.

Shuuhei dio media vuelta para alejarse de él, de su pasado, de su presente; de su capitán.

—Van a entrenar, zoquete —escuchó la voz de alguien del escuadrón.

Sin importarle lo que pasara a su alrededor, Shuuhei estaba listo para dejar el patio de entrenamiento, y su posición, atrás.

—¿Seguro que no están peleando? —escuchó a uno más—, el teniente mató a Tousen.

—Te digo que sólo es un entrenamiento. Tal vez aprendamos algo.

Sin haber querido escuchar una conversación ajena, sin querer que las palabras aún significaran algo y sin querer quedarse un minuto más, Shuuhei se encontró deteniendo su siguiente paso. Aunque hubiera dicho lo que había dicho, eran esos lazos con su escuadrón lo que debían detener a su alma de segar todo frente a ella. Tenía que recordarse que era por esos lazos que debía hacer —una vez más— lo último que quería hacer.

—¡Tu puedes, Hisagi _fukutaicho_! —gritó uno, mostrando un apoyo emocionado.

—¡Muéstrale a ese capitán de qué está hecho el escuadrón! —gritó uno más que no había sentido acercarse.

Se confundió por un segundo ante los vítores. Eso no se lo había esperado. Esperaba, de nuevo, palabras como las que el primero había callado.

—No quieres parecer un cobarde también ante el escuadrón, ¿no? —dijo Kensei a un paso de él.

Shuuhei se sorprendió por la cercanía del capitán y volteó a verlo así de rápido. Mientras veía el gesto de superioridad en la cara de su antiguo ídolo, Shuuhei escuchó una y tres veces lo que acababa de decirle: para Muguruma taicho, él era un cobarde.

Y la furia lo inundó desde lo más profundo. ¿Qué mierda sabía un hombre que se había escondido cien años en el mundo material de lo que era o no era ser un cobarde?

—Sega, Kazeshini —susurró hacia su Zanpakto antes de mirar con furia y resentimiento a ese hombre que le había dado tanto con su ausencia y le había quitado más con su presencia—. La guerra no tiene sentido, en las batallas todos acaban muriendo; incluso los vencedores. Aunque vivan, matan una parte de ellos mismos.

—No quiero filosofía, teniente —espetó Kensei.

Y ambos se lanzaron al otro.

Para Shuuhei, pelear contra Kensei no era especialmente fácil. Para Kensei, pelear contra Shuuhei era especialmente frustrante. Siendo que Kensei manejaba un _shikai_ de combate cercano necesitaba acercarse a su oponente para no matarlo con los ataques de largo alcance. Siendo que Shuuhei manejaba un _shikai_ de rango largo y medio, necesitaba alejarse de su oponente para poder atacar o no dejaría de defenderse. Así, mientras Kensei buscaba acercarse para atacar, Shuuhei buscaba alejarse para lo mismo. Y, aunque la furia corriera por las venas de ambos combatientes, ninguno quería matar realmente al otro. Vencerlo, seguro; matarlo, jamás.

Shuuhei detuvo una vez más el filo de Tachikaze con el cuerpo de Kazeshini y aprovechó para empujar a Kensei hacia atrás. El capitán se sorprendió por el uso de reiatsu en el ataque y la blanda oposición que presentó hacia la defensa del teniente se rompió con éste. Ese reiatsu, su fuerza, no era de un teniente… al menos no lo era para un teniente sin _bankai_; era de un capitán. O, al menos, de un Shinigami con _bankai_. Siendo lanzado hacia atrás una decena de metros, se encontró de espaldas con un grupo de Shinigami como público a su batalla.

Kensei sonrió en dirección a Shuuhei, aunque la sonrisa no fuera para el chico. Kensei estaba disfrutando con la batalla, con el cambio de técnica que tenía que buscar para evitar que el teniente siguiera alejándose de él mientras buscaba un ángulo para atacarlo. Estaba disfrutando al pelear —entrenar— con el guerrero que había visto derrotar a un traidor, con el guerrero por el que había aceptado el peso de ese haori blanco una vez más. Disfrutaba con ver de nuevo al guerrero que esgrimía letales armas y no al chico que se escondía a la sombra de alteros de papeles y deberes de escuadrón. Disfrutaba ver al chico así de vivo.

Se lanzó de nuevo hacia él para buscar un golpe, un corte, en la piel ajena. Quería… necesitaba llevar al chico a un nivel más arriba en sus habilidades porque, si lo que había visto en esos pocos minutos de batalla era algo para comenzar, sólo podía emocionarse con el pensamiento de la fuerza que aún no veía en el otro. Conectó un golpe en el estómago del chico y uno más en su quijada antes que la cadena de aquellas armas atrapara su muñeca dominante.

Una vez capturada el arma del capitán, Shuuhei se movió rápido hacia la espalda del capitán y sujetó con fuerza el cuerpo de su oponente con dos vueltas de la cadena. Se apartó unos metros y jaló con fuerza —con toda su fuerza— la cadena, hasta guiarla al suelo. Su prisionero golpeó el suelo con un golpe seco mientras Shuuhei tosía sangre por el golpe en su estómago.

En seguida liberó a su oponente de las cadenas de Kazeshini y recuperó espacio para su siguiente ataque.

Viendo a Shuuhei desde el piso, estaba listo para elevar el grado del entrenamiento y poner a pelear _bankai_ contra _bankai_ cuando vio a Shuuhei comenzar a girar sus armas encadenadas y dudar por un segundo en lanzar el golpe. Antes que enojarse con el chico, se preguntó qué lo había hecho dudar su ataque. La respuesta la obtuvo con aspavientos sorprendidos a su espalda. Demasiado cerca de él para su gusto.

—Esto ya no es un entrenamiento —susurró un oficial a su espalda.

Kensei no pudo evitarlo; desvió la mitad de su atención hacia lo que pasaba a su espalda mientras Shuuhei lanzaba su siguiente ataque.

—¿Qué esperabas de un teniente que mató a su capitán? —dijo otro con tono de sorna.

Kensei buscó de inmediato al Shinigami que había osado decir tales palabras pero sólo encontró gestos aterrorizados. No lo veían a él, sin embargo. El sonido de un corte a la tierra, si es que ese sonido de cortar algo sin vida podía ser escuchado por alguien más que él, llevó su atención de vuelta a donde debería haber estado.

A un paso de su espalda, el arma de Shuuhei se había clavado en el suelo del área de entrenamiento. Kensei subió la mirada hacia su teniente aún suspendido en el aire y no perdió detalle de la sangre que corría por la cadena negra desde el antebrazo y la mano del chico. Si podía entender lo que había pasado, diría que Shuuhei había detenido su arma a costa de unos cuantos de sus propios huesos.

—Hisagi _fukutaicho_ atacó por la espalda —dijo una voz sorprendida y asustada.

¡No! Quiso gritar Kensei. Shuuhei no había hecho nada malo. Él era quien se había distraído de la batalla. Había sido su error el distraerse, no el de Shuuhei. Pero más que eso, no podía quitarse la sensación de que su verdadero error había sido presionar por una batalla que había puesto esas palabras en labios de otros.

¿Cuándo habían comenzado a llamar tanto la atención como para que se hubieran reunido al menos treinta Shinigami a su alrededor?

Furioso —más con él que con otros—, Kensei gritó el término del entrenamiento y mandó a su público a seguir con sus labores. Se acercó a Shuuhei con el ceño fruncido y éste lo encontró sobre la tierra. Abrió la boca para disculparse, para preguntarle por lo que había escuchado de otros, para decir lo que fuera.

—Ve al escuadrón 4 para que te curen —ordenó en cambio.

—Si eso es todo —dijo Shuuhei con una reverencia formal—, me retiro.

Mientras veía al teniente alejarse de él con su brazo herido, se pudo preguntar al fin por las palabras que había escuchado de dos entre los que había mandado marchar. ¿Cuántos comentarios como esos correrían por su escuadrón?, ¿cuántos miembros de su escuadrón habían sido corrompidos por la debilidad de Tousen?

Rabió por el estado real de SU escuadrón 9 hasta que una pregunta más le fue susurrada por la voz de Tachikaze "_¿Cuántos de esos comentarios habría escuchado Hisagi?"_. Y rabió de nuevo, ahora por esas implicaciones. Hisagi Shuuhei debería ser tratado como un maldito héroe por haber derrotado al bastardo traidor de Tousen. El chico no debería escuchar nada diferente y aún así…

¿Sería que el chico había querido evitar el entrenamiento con él justo para evitar algo como esos comentarios?

¿Habría escuchado, el chico, tales comentarios? Pero no había necesidad de preguntarse aquello. Mientras Kensei se reprendía por siquiera albergar la esperanza de que tales palabras no hubieran llegado a los oídos del teniente, esa maldita voz en su interior —que no era la de su alma, sino la del parásito en él— le recordó las veces que él mismo lo había provocado con palabras parecidas.

Le había dicho que podría ser confundido con un traidor.

Le había dicho cobarde.

En ese momento, Kensei sintió la imperante necesidad de decirle al chico que matar al traidor lo hacía merecedor de más honores que de desprecio; decirle que ese hombre que había derrotado a un traidor, había cobrado una venganza en su nombre… como si ese tatuaje que compartían por casualidad no fuera por una casualidad, sino por destino.

Que ese guerrero lo había vengado a él.

Sin querer detener sus pasos, caminó hasta las instalaciones del 4 para buscar a su teniente. Cuando llegó al escuadrón de médicos se enteró que su teniente no había seguido su orden.

.

Encontró a su teniente al fin cuando éste volvía a las habitaciones del 9; ebrio hasta tener que apoyarse en las paredes.

Suspiró pesadamente, fastidiado de inmediato ante el pensamiento de un brazo con huesos rotos y haberse saltado la visita a los médicos de Seiretei. Siguió el reiatsu de su teniente ebrio hasta saberlo en su habitación y se dirigió a su oficina. Una escala rápida sólo para tomar un botiquín con lo mínimo necesario y se encaminó hacia la habitación del teniente; la voz de su Hollow recordándole qué tan malo era para el kido curativo. No necesitaba que se lo recordaran. Por algo lo había mandado con los médicos antes que encargarse él mismo de la herida.

Frente a la puerta de la habitación de su teniente lo detuvo un quejido sofocado del chico.

—_No es tu habitación; no entres, Kensei_ —le dijo Tachikaze no bien tocó la puerta de la habitación.

Pero no escuchó. Cuando abrió la puerta tuvo que dar un paso atrás por la sorpresa.

No podía malinterpretar la escena. Al lado de la cama sujetándose parcialmente sobre ésta, con las rodillas en el piso y encorvado hacia el fondo de la habitación, se enterraba dos dedos mientras también trabajaba el frente.

Sintió su respiración agitarse mientras algo en su interior se movía interesado. Y ese "algo" no era otra cosa que el parásito en su alma. Sintió la atención del Hollow en su interior acercarse al borde de su consciencia y querer tomar el control. Y por una fracción de segundo, deseó lo mismo que el parásito.

—Capitán… —lloriqueó el chico.

Kensei se sintió dar un paso hacia el chico y se lamió los labios, casi nervioso, casi anticipando lo que iba a suceder.

—Capitán Tousen —lloró el chico de nuevo.

Se sintió bañado por agua helada. Y, sin saber cómo, Kensei se encontró alejándose de una escena que había retado cada férrea imposición que había mantenido en su larga vida.

Una mezcla de asco y traición se alojó en sus entrañas mientras recordaba algo que nunca debió haber visto… o que tal vez, tenía que haber visto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—_Ese culito ofrecido ha conocido a un hombre _—ronroneó el parásito en el alma y en la mente de Kensei—, _y, por esa voz, quiere otro_ —terminó luchando por tomar el control.

—Me das asco —gruñó al Hollow entre quijadas apretadas.

—_Cualquier día de la semana, semental —_se burló el parásito con una diversión malsana—. _Estoy listo para fastidiarte cualquier día de la semana_ —terminó con una carcajada malévola.

Sin poder controlarse más, Kensei dejó que su furia estallara con su reiatsu. El chico, por el que había tomado el haori blanco de nuevo, había sido amante del traidor.

Con esa imagen grabada en su mente por el resto de sus días, Kensei ni siquiera intentó luchar contra la sensación de haber sido traicionado por el teniente del escuadrón 9.

.

—¡De nuevo! —gritó a voz en cuello a todos en el patio de entrenamiento.

Un lloriqueo general se escuchó como eco a su orden. Kensei dejó explotar su reiatsu buscando que éste presionara a los Shinigami hasta sus rodillas.

Funcionó justo como esperaba mientras veía a algunos caer sobre sus rodillas y, a unos pocos, caer sobre sus costados a punto de desmayarse.

Débiles.

Todos ellos eran débiles.

—¡De pie! —gritó Kensei de nuevo mientras odiaba el estado en el que su escuadrón había quedado bajo el comando del traidor.

Gritó su furia y frustración en una vocal ininteligible.

—Esto es excesivo como entrenamiento, Muguruma taicho —sonó la voz del teniente traidor acercándose a él por un costado.

—Ve a hacer tu trabajo lejos de mí, chico —gruñó Kensei con desprecio.

Shuuhei suspiró con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos con pesar. Le dio la bienvenida a aquella sensación de un cuchillo siendo clavado en sus entrañas al ser humillado de esa forma frente a otros del escuadrón. Aun queriendo apretar las quijadas y seguir esa orden, no podía. Tenía algo que hacer.

—Sega, Kazeshini —ordenó con voz segura.

Y el filo de su Zanpakto estuvo de inmediato en la delicada piel del cuello de su capitán.

—Es suficiente, los está acabando —soltó con esa voz de comando que había usado durante los meses en que guió al escuadrón—. Si quiere desquitarse por algo, hágalo conmigo.

Kensei soltó una carcajada teñida con una burla sarcástica.

—Te engañas a ti mismo si crees que me sirves siquiera como calentamiento —espetó Kensei con desprecio.

Shuuhei asintió una vez aunque Kensei no estuviera viéndolo siquiera. Atacó de inmediato.

Kensei esquivó por poco. El corte, apenas un roce en la piel del cuello. Al fin miró al teniente sabiendo que ese corte había estado teñido con una intención de muerte real.

—¡Retírense! —ordenó Shuuhei a los Shinigami en el patio de entrenamiento.

La furia de Kensei escaló astronómicamente cuando el escuadrón siguió la orden del teniente y no las del capitán.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —gritó Kensei a voz en cuello.

—Sigo siendo el teniente del escuadrón 9 y tengo la responsabilidad de protegerlo, ¡incluso de un capitán! —gritó también. Y fue su turno de burlarse—. O qué, ¿ya olvidó que maté al anterior?

—¡Tekken Tachikaze! —gritó Kensei.

Y la furia de Kensei se encontró con la de Shuuhei que, en ese momento, estaba al mismo nivel.

.

Kensei se movió con un gruñido ante el dolor que recorría su cuerpo. Sólo después de abrir los ojos se enteró dónde se encontraba: una habitación en el escuadrón 4.

Cada uno de los dolores en su cuerpo le dijo la razón de estar entre los médicos, pero no cómo había llegado hasta ellos. Mirando al techo —como si éste tuviera las respuestas— recordó la batalla contra Hisagi Shuuhei. El teniente había luchado contra Tekken Tachikaze como si estuviera a la altura del _bankai_. Y, por más furioso que estuviera con el chico, tenía que reconocer que le había dado tanto como había recibido.

Se miró los brazos y recorrió su abdomen y costillas aún sintiendo las heridas que ese _shikai_ le había causado en la piel. Aunque la única cicatriz que encontrara bajo su tacto fuera la de una espada clavada por la espalda, la sensación de las provocadas por el teniente aún las recordaba aunque la piel estuviera ya curada.

Sólo una vez el chico había detenido un corte que hubiera cruzado el tatuaje en su abdomen. Aunque ese titubeo lo había aprovechado para golpear al teniente, ahora se preguntaba por qué el chico había detenido ese ataque y no los otros. Aunque no quisiera siquiera pensarlo más, no podía dejar de creer que se había detenido justo por la casualidad que compartían sobre la piel.

Un médico del 4 llegó justo a tiempo para interrumpir sus pensamientos. Y no podía estarle más agradecido.

—Ya está despierto, capitán —dijo el enclenque Shinigami con alivio en la voz.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —eso no lo recordaba—. Lo último que recuerdo es estar peleando con mi teniente.

Kensei vio al Shinigami asentir severamente.

—Nos llamaron justo por un entrenamiento que tenía con Hisagi _fukutaicho_ —explicó el médico—, uno que… se salió de control —terminó políticamente.

—¿El teniente? —masculló a pesar de sí mismo.

—En su propia habitación —dijo tímidamente el Shinigami—. No creímos prudente ponerlos en la misma.

.

Alcanzó a llegar a una esquina de la habitación ajena justo a tiempo para no vomitar sobre la cama. La arcada final hundió su abdomen sin lograr sacar nada más de su interior. Jadeó por aire mientras sostenía su abdomen sabiendo ya que el dolor no amainaría con tal gesto, pero intentando controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo. No le sorprendió encontrar lágrimas surcando su cara hasta caer y mezclarse con esa cosa sanguinolenta en el piso.

Una vez más había revivido la Guerra de Invierno, la muerte del capitán Tousen… y la sensación de ser bañado con una explosión de sangre e intestinos de su amante. El recuerdo lo llevó a intentar vomitar algo más de su cuerpo; porque parecía que lo que quería expulsar era algún órgano.

Tosió con el esfuerzo infructuoso y sollozó tanto por los recuerdos vívidos del pasado como por los más cercanos: su guerra —porque eso había sido— contra Muguruma taicho.

Shuuhei tragó el amargo que se había quedado en su garganta mientras recordaba la sensación que cada golpe le había causado. Cada puñetazo se había sentido como una explosión de su interior y, con cada una de esas explosiones había recordado la de su amante.

Sin más fuerza para intentar vomitar lo que ya no había en su estómago, Shuuhei se dejó caer al piso apenas consciente de no mancharse con su propia suciedad.

Irónicamente, al estar Kazeshini callado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Shuuhei recordó la maniática diversión que esa voz en su cabeza había vociferado durante la batalla contra Muguruma taicho. La sensación de odio y venganza lo había corrompido mientras peleaba con el capitán de cabello plateado.

No podía dejar de despreciarse al sentir en carne propia, en mente propia, lo inútil que había resultado ser un entrenamiento que se había obligado a tener para controlar al espíritu de su Zanpakto. Y, el hecho de que el espíritu riera feliz durante la batalla, en ese momento lo enfermaba más.

Dejó libre sus lágrimas mientras recordaba las palabras de tantos otros cuando se referían a él: un teniente que mataba capitanes.

¿A cuántos tendría que matar hasta que fuera suficiente? ¿Cuál de ellos sería el que por fin lo mataría a él?

No podía seguir haciéndose eso.

No podía ponerlos a todos en peligro.

Salió del hospital apenas habiéndose quitado las vendas del cuerpo y sólo habiendo logrado cubrir su vómito con la sábana de la cama. Si alguien lo vio, si alguien lo llamó o se percató de que se iba; no se enteró. Nadie lo detuvo. Así que caminó.

Y caminó.

Y caminó hasta que su cabeza le obligó a prestar atención a un entorno que le parecía ligeramente conocido. Como salido de sus recuerdos, se encontró de cara con el distrito que lo había alojado cuando un niño. Allí se encontraba la casa —más bien choza— en la que había vivido. Por allá la casa de aquella anciana que había alojado a uno de sus amigos de infancia. Y, más a la vista que cualquier otra fachada, la mala imitación de taberna que el pueblo tenía.

Entró por primera vez a aquella taberna de mala muerte y pidió un trago. Lo que bajó por su garganta fue el peor sake —si podía llamarlo así— que había probado en su vida. Sonrió amargamente a la bebida y pidió otra.

Frente a su segundo trago tuvo que pensar realmente en algo que ya había dicho. A Muguruma taicho le había dicho que podía relevarlo del puesto. Ahora, tuvo que preguntarse en verdad si podría volver a Rukongai; olvidar que alguna vez había portado un shihakusho y una Zanpakto. Su relación con el espíritu de Kazeshini —con el tiempo— se diluiría en ausencia de la espada y él podría ser… ¿qué?

Porque, ¿qué era él sino el teniente del escuadrón 9 y un Shinigami?

¿Podría volver a ese deplorable pueblo en el que tendría que robar comida o pasar hambre? Porque no tenía idea si con la pérdida de su Zanpakto también se iría el hambre. ¿Podría sólo existir, pero sin un propósito?

¿Podría ver a algún alma siendo atacada por un Hollow y no actuar? ¿Podría ver a cualquier patrulla Shinigami y no recordar lo que había abandonado?

No se creía tan fuerte para hacerlo.

Terminó su segundo trago y pidió un tercero. Cuando el tendero lo vio con sospecha, dejó unas monedas sobre la barra y recibió la botella completa.

Se sirvió él mismo mientras le preguntaba a la bebida si eso era fortaleza o debilidad.

—¿Estás ofreciendo? —le preguntó un hombre entrado en años, borracho hasta tambalearse.

Shuuhei miró al hombre con el ceño fruncido. La pregunta que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos lo fastidió tanto por haberlo interrumpido como por no haberla entendido.

El hombre pareció entender su gesto como una petición para que se explicara porque se tocó la mejilla dónde Shuuhei tenía tatuado el número de Muguruma Kensei, su ídolo y héroe… o el que lo había sido.

Entonces cerró los ojos con un fastidio furioso.

—Es la cuenta de los idiotas que he matado por preguntar lo mismo —gruñó fieramente.

El hombre se puso rojo de coraje y tomó aire para gritar —probablemente algún insulto, o siete— como si el shihakusho no le significara nada. Shuuhei lo calló apenas presentando su Zanpakto y sacando un par de pulgadas el filo de la vaina.

El hombre decidió que su miserable vida le debía valer la pena, porque se marchó… aunque refunfuñando improperios.

Shuuhei volvió a su bebida recordando que había habido algún momento en su vida en que jamás había relacionado un número con sexo. Todo cambió cuando se tatuó la cara. Los comentarios y las propuestas habían comenzado no bien salir del estudio de tatuajes. Se había cansado de explicar los motivos de su elección, se había cansado de rechazar esas propuestas o de escuchar los comentarios velados —o no tanto— a cerca de una sexualidad que no había comenzado hasta mucho después, realmente. En la mente de muchos era algo menos que un promiscuo con tantas parejas que era francamente ridículo.

¿Cuántas veces había explicado que ese era su número de la suerte?

La primera vez le había salvado la vida, le había dado fuerza a través de los dos intentos fallidos de entrar a la academia y a través de las arduas jornadas de estudio y prácticas. Era el número que lo había acomodado en un escuadrón incluso antes de graduarse de la academia. Y, al final, de perderse a sí mismo. Era un recordatorio diario —a veces más de una vez al día si se miraba mucho al espejo— de que debía ser fuerte; de que debía sonreír… porque estaba vivo.

Ahora, también, era un recordatorio de la diferencia entre la juventud y la madurez —suponía—; porque sólo había madurado realmente al haberse dado cuenta que ese ídolo de la infancia era todo lo contrario a lo que siempre había imaginado.

Un fallo más, se dijo Shuuhei con el siguiente trago de su bebida: había confiado también en otro del que nada conocía; de alguien al que nunca había conocido realmente.

Y también esa vez estuvo a punto de morir.

Pero no lo había hecho… y ya no podía sonreír por ello.

Terminó su trago y descartó el resto de la botella. Abandonó la taberna esperando que sus pasos lo llevaran a un lugar diferente, uno que no estuviera plagado de recuerdos y recriminaciones.

Sus pasos no le fallaron esta vez mientras se adentraba en el bosque aledaño al pueblucho ese.

O tal vez sí.

No bien había escuchado nada más que el sonido de una noche de luna, el silencio del bosque se rompió con un grito que era también un rugido y una amenaza. Sus músculos se tensaron de inmediato con un reflejo condicionado. Sólo un segundo más antes que apareciera un Hollow de tamaño moderado… nada como aquel Huge Hollow que lo había marcado de por vida.

Esta vez, llamó el _shikai_ de su Zanpakto no para proteger almas, ni por protegerse a él mismo. Lo hizo para desquitarse de aquello que no podía exorcizar de su mente.

La batalla duró apenas tres saltos y dos cortes.

No lo suficiente para cansarse siquiera. No lo suficiente para olvidar.

Mientras el ser desaparecía en reishi, Shuuhei miró a Kazeshini una vez más. Entrecerró los ojos y repitió las palabras que le parecían un mantra grabado en su mente.

—Te odio.

"_¿Qué hay en tu alma que te causa tanto miedo?"._ Recordó las palabras de Muguruma taicho.

—Tengo miedo, Capitán Tousen —dijo a la noche—. Tengo miedo a seguir matando… a seguir matando a ese que alguna vez fui.

—_¿Por qué le tienes miedo a cambiar, Shuuhei? _—preguntó Kazeshini desde su mente con un tono extrañamente serio para su Zanpakto—. _¿Por qué me tienes miedo a mí?_

—Tú buscas la muerte —respondió resignado—. Y yo no quiero seguir muriendo.

—_Hazte fuerte para no morir._

—No quiero matar —rezongó.

—_Te gusta matar _—devolvió el espíritu.

—¡No! —gritó Shuuhei aturdido.

—_Te gusta_ —repitió Kazeshini—_, porque así no eres tú quien muere._

—Hacerme fuerte usándote a ti, o usando tu fuerza, es morir con el enemigo.

—_Entonces sólo tienes que volverte más fuerte que nuestros enemigos_ —avisó Kazeshini_._

No volvió a responderle al espíritu de su Zanpakto, en cambio, se quedó prendado de las palabras.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quería morir?, se preguntó. Por qué, a pesar de estar cansado, a pesar de estar fastidiado, dolido o aborreciéndose ¿por qué no quería morir y terminar con todo?

Y la respuesta le llegó con la ráfaga de aire que agitó la copa de los árboles del bosque.

No quería morir porque alguien ya había decidido que su vida valía la pena ser salvada. Alguien había luchado por él, para salvarlo cuando él no se pudo salvar solo… cuando no pudo salvar a sus amigos. Y, aunque para ese alguien ya no significara nada el haberlo salvado; para él importaría por el resto de su vida.

Sí, tenía miedo a fallar de nuevo; conocía a la perfección la sensación subsecuente. Tenía miedo a dejar morir a otros, a verlos morir sin poder hacer nada. Tenía miedo a no ser suficiente. Tenía miedo, miedo y más miedo… Toda su vida se había regido por ese sentimiento.

Sólo el capitán Tousen había comprendido, y sólo él le había dicho que no tenía porqué odiar ese miedo, que ese miedo no era debilidad sino fortaleza. Y, ahora, esas palabras también sabían a mentiras.

Tal vez el capitán no sólo había traicionado a _Soul Society_, tal vez también lo había engañado a él al decirle eso; al llevarlo a su cama… para volverlo aún más débil de lo que era y evitar que detuviera su traición. Y, quién sabía, incluso pudo haber sido indigno ante los ojos del capitán Tousen como para sumarlo a su acto de traición.

O tal vez… sólo tal vez, el capitán Tousen lo había salvado de las consecuencias de ser un traidor con él.

Desesperado por sus pensamientos, furioso por no dejar de pensarlos y más intranquilo por la calmada charla con Kazeshini que si el espíritu lo hubiera estado fastidiando como siempre; dejó que su reiatsu explotara como nunca antes se lo había permitido.

.

Con un mal presentimiento, Kensei usó _shunpo_ para llegar hasta la explosión de reiatsu de su teniente. Lo había estado buscando desde hacía horas, primero en Seiretei hasta escuchar que el chico lo había abandonado; entonces había tratado de seguir su reiatsu sin éxito y sólo había podido encontrar una dirección cuando había comenzado a preguntar a las personas de los pueblos que se alejaban del centro de _Soul Society_.

No tardó en dar con el chico mientras reconocía aquel claro del bosque como aquel dónde se había jodido todo para él. Hacía poco más de cien años, en ese claro, le habían clavado una espada por la espalda, habían matado a sus oficiales de más confianza y lo habían convertido en un monstruo… en un Hollow.

Sus recuerdos volvieron a la parte más recóndita de su cerebro en el instante en que vio al teniente desmayado sobre la hierba. Un instante más y estuvo a su lado.

—¡Hisagi! —gritó en su mejor tono marcial.

Pero el teniente tenía una marcada tendencia a desobedecer órdenes directas. Así que lo sacudió por los hombros.

Cuando eso tampoco funcionó, gritó también.

Y, cuando vio al teniente abrir los ojos, sintió que un peso se liberaba de sus hombros.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —gruñó en cuanto el chico abrió los ojos—. No puedes sólo abandonar tus deberes como teniente —siguió a pesar de la sorpresa en los ojos frente a él.

—¿Muguruma taicho? —preguntó Shuuhei débilmente—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Kensei gruñó desde el fondo de la garganta.

—Evitando que te lleven al Nido de Gusanos, idiota —dijo mientras lo ponía en pie.

Sostuvo al chico cuando supo que caería de cara al piso y lo sujetó por la cintura obligándolo a recargarse en su costado. Kensei, en verdad, quería insultar a su teniente en ese momento.

—Habla como si le importara, taicho —se burló Shuuhei débilmente—, cuando no soy nada para usted.

—Deja de decir idioteces —regañó Kensei de inmediato mientras lo obligaba a andar.

Shuuhei se dejó llevar —más bien arrastrar— de vuelta al pueblucho que había abandonado dos veces antes.

Llevando al lado el peso casi muerto del chico, Kensei logró patear la puerta de la primera casa que encontró en su camino. Dos almas gritaron su sorpresa.

—Necesitamos un techo para descansar —les dijo a las almas mientras les tiraba una bolsa con dinero—. No regresen en un tiempo —ordenó sin saber cuánto estarían allí.

Kensei sonrió ante la velocidad con la que su orden fue obedecida. Todo era más fácil cuando las personas hacían lo que les ordenaba.

Mientras dejaba al chico acostado sobre un… algo que parecía un futón, intentó recordar si alguna vez había dormido en un lugar tan malo como ese. La verdad era que no podía recordar nada peor que el estado de esa choza; pero un techo sobre la cabeza del idiota, testarudo y necio teniente era mejor que dejarlo dormir a la intemperie sin, siquiera, una tienda de campaña.

Con la mirada buscó en el interior de la choza algo que pudiera cocinar… pero era pedir demasiado de los inquilinos a los que había corrido: ellos no necesitaban alimento. Miró a su teniente tendido sobre el piso y supo de inmediato que no podía darse el lujo de salir a cazar algo. Tendrían que pasar hambre. En fin, sería por poco tiempo.

—¿Taicho? —llamó Shuuhei con voz débil—. ¿Cómo me encontró?

Kensei volteó la mirada de vuelta al chico. Éste estaba recostado sobre su costado, mirando hacia la pared y encorvado hacia el frente como si quisiera protegerse de algo.

—Por tu reiatsu —le respondió con un suspiro.

Y es que no había forma en que ese reiatsu no se sintiera en hectáreas completas. Ese chico tenía más poder del que había visto en siglos. Tal vez incluso tenía más que algunos capitanes y, salvo por Yamamoto, Ichigo y Zaraki —y el bastardo de Aizen—, no podía decir que lo superaran por mucho. Ni siquiera él. De nuevo, el hecho de que hubiera podido matar a un capitán hecho Hollow, Shuuhei estando en _shikai_, hablaba más de su potencial que los temores que le encantaba ostentar como excusa.

—¿Shuuhei? —llamó Kensei en un susurro cuando creyó al chico dormido.

Cuando el chico no le respondió, se acercó a él y lo cubrió con la única pieza de ropa que podía quitarse: el haori blanco de capitán. Mientras lo cubría con la pieza de ropa, sus dedos acariciaron —por error, desde luego— el hombro descubierto del teniente.

—¿Cómo es que un guerrero con tu fuerza puede ser así de frágil? —preguntó bajo—. ¿Qué te hizo a ti la vida? —terminó en un susurro.

.

De regreso al escuadrón, Kensei se dio cuenta que Hisagi se veía diferente. No era un cambio físico propiamente, pero la forma en que se movía, en la que saludaba a conocidos o allegados, el tono de voz que usaba para hablar… Algo había cambiado en el teniente esa noche que lo había encontrado en el bosque. Podría decir que era algo de confianza en sí mismo, pero Hisagi nunca había demostrado sus inseguridades ante los miembros del escuadrón; entonces no era eso. Quería pensar que se veía menos nervioso, pero tampoco era eso. Tampoco podía decir, aunque quisiera hacerlo, que el teniente se viera aligerado de un peso en sus hombros. Era un cambio apenas perceptible para alguien que le hubiera observado demasiado, que conociera las pequeñas señales y los tics del teniente.

Pero seguía sin poder poner el dedo en qué había cambiado.

—Hisagi _fukutaicho_ —llamó en un grito el sexto asiento del escuadrón pero el encargado de la impresión de la revista esa que el escuadrón 9 había comenzado a hacer en algún momento de su exilio.

El gesto en la cara del sexto asiento le dijo que podría haber problemas si…

—Hisagi Shuuhei —llamó Kensei con voz severa. Rodó los ojos en sus cuencas cuando vio al chico tensarse y saltar ante su voz—. Si alguien pregunta dónde estuviste, diles que te mandé a una misión.

Los ojos de Shuuhei se cerraron con sospecha y con algo más; también estaba midiendo las palabras de su capitán. Mientras veía el rostro severo del hombre que había ido por él, supo que no había cabida a desobediencia.

—Es una orden que no vas a desobedecer —sentenció Kensei inclinándose a Shuuhei para mantener la conversación privada.

Shuuhei asintió formalmente antes que Sugihara llegara a su lado.

—Hisagi _fukutaicho_ —comenzó Sugihara con voz de queja—. ¿Dónde estuviste? La revista…

—Lo siento, Sugihara —cortó las quejas del sexto asiento mientras veía de reojo a su capitán—. Estuve en una misión —y apenas terminó de mentir, vio la sonrisa de su capitán.

Shuuhei se quedó sin palabras ante la sonrisa completamente transparente del hombre que se alejaba ya de su lado. Esa sonrisa… estaba seguro de que nunca más vería tal gesto en su capitán. Y estaba seguro que su capitán no sonreía muy seguido de aquella forma.

Una queja más de Sugihara lo obligó a prestarle atención y a volver a sus responsabilidades para "_Seiretei Comunicator"._


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras compartía una mesa con Kyoraku y con Ukitake en la taberna más frecuentada en Seiretei, Kensei no podía quejarse de su escuadrón. Desde la breve huida de su teniente, las cosas habían ido exactamente como debía ser llevado un escuadrón de respuesta a las amenazas. Y eso lo tenía relajado como hacía mucho tiempo no sucedía. Al menos lo relajado que podía estar a pesar del parásito en su cabeza.

Su teniente había dejado de huir de él aunque aún saltara de vez en cuando ante su presencia. Kensei había aprendido a aceptar aquello con un encogimiento de hombros mental, y hasta a divertirse con ello. El chico seguía pareciéndole un hámster la mitad del tiempo que lo veía y sorprendiéndolo con sus habilidades de liderazgo cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Cuando tomaba la segunda copa de la noche, Kyoraku aprovechó el momento para cambiar de tema.

—Hey, Kensei-kun, hablando de eso… ¿Crees poder convencer a otros para tomar la posición de capitanes?

Se le amargó de inmediato el trago.

Kensei sabía que se había perdido la mitad de la conversación banal del capitán del 8, pero nunca había esperado perderse tanto.

Frunció el ceño mientras cambiaba de posición sobre su silla. Recargó los codos en la mesa y se obligó a tomar en serio las palabras del otro capitán. No es que tuviera que pensar demasiado en su respuesta, pero el capitán merecía respeto aunque fuera por su tiempo en la posición. Entonces un pensamiento insidioso interrumpió su silenciosa negativa. ¿Sería que el capitán estaba realmente interesado en una pervertida con trenza?

—_Soul Socie_ty nos traicionó —respondió en un suspiro mientras negaba a las palabras del capitán y a sus propios pensamientos.

—Las circunstancias eran algo que nunca antes se había visto —terció Ukitake con su voz de mediador.

—Lo sé —aceptó sabiendo justo eso; sabiendo a la perfección la responsabilidad que tenían como capitanes y seguro de que, de haber estado él en el otro lado de la situación, hubiera actuado justo como los otros lo habían hecho. Entendía mejor que nadie las responsabilidades que tenían como capitanes del Gotei 13, como líderes de escuadrón y como Shinigami… pero habían sido abandonados a su suerte y sólo uno se jugó el cuello por sus compañeros—. Pero se sigue sintiendo como traición lo que nos hicieron. Nos descartaron como basura y nos mandaron matar como a bestias.

El gesto de Kyoraku perdió la sonrisa por una fracción de segundo mientras los ojos de Ukitake se entornaban con sorpresa contenida.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te hizo a ti regresar? —preguntó Ukitake cuidadosamente.

No pudo evitar poner una sonrisa, aunque fuera ínfima. Kensei recordó de inmediato la mórbida escena de un Shinigami enterrando su arma en la cabeza de un traidor insectoide. El chico —por que no podía ser más grande si no lo recordaba de hacía 100 años— que llevaba tatuado un 69 en el pómulo. El Shinigami que lo había intrigado por la fuerza de un _shikai_ que había manejado como si hubiera nacido para el trabajo de segar almas.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta? —respondió en cambio. No tenía la intención de dejar saber a nadie lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Tal vez lo que funcionó contigo, podría funcionar en un par más —respondió Kyoraku con un tono de naturalidad que sonaba descarada.

Kensei no pudo detener el bufido de burla que salió de su boca. Tampoco había tenido la intención de detenerlo. No había forma de que sus razones sirvieran para el resto, lo sabía bien. Torció una nueva sonrisa y miró a los capitanes con un reto.

—¿Por eso estamos aquí? —soltó sin diversión.

—Hemos sido descubiertos, Ukitake —dijo el capitán relajado viendo al moderador con un brillo de travesura en los ojos.

—Tampoco estás siendo muy sutil que digamos —se burló Ukitake del otro con un ligero tono resignado. Y entonces volteó a Kensei—. El capitán comandante también se sorprendió al verlos con vida y, a su forma, se alegró de que lo estuvieran… y que no se hubieran declarado enemigos de _Soul Society_.

Kensei se quedó unos segundos callado pensando en cómo responder aquello. Sabía que esos dos —estudiantes de Yamamoto y capitanes de su escuadrón desde hacía más de 400 años— eran tan cercanos al capitán comandante como para entender más del hombre que otros. Conocían tan bien al viejo que Kensei podría asegurar, en algún punto de sus largas vidas, esos hombres habían compartido cama con el comandante. Era esa aura de conocer qué haría el anciano justo antes que lo hiciera, la seguridad con la que se dirigían a él, el respeto, el afecto… La interacción entre esos tres —estando juntos—, y la comunicación que se daba entre ellos sin la necesidad de pronunciar palabra, eran sólo conseguidas entre los amantes.

Vio a los capitanes preguntándose una vez más cuál era la razón por la que lo hubieran invitado a beber juntos… y en la taberna. Para Ukitake, principalmente, era más adecuado permanecer en su finca que entre las masas.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una risa que le pareció conocer. No se movió para buscar con la mirada la fuente del sonido pero el daño estaba hecho: le estaba prestando atención. Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba escuchando a alguien gritar sus quejas contra su teniente y apretó el puño con fuerza sobre la mesa cuando aquellos llamaron "traidor" al chico.

Se puso de pie, de inmediato listo para callarles la boca a fuerza de sus puños cuando sintió la mano de Ukitake sobre su puño. Deteniéndolo.

Kensei miró a Ukitake con rabia y una pregunta en los ojos que sería mejor se apresurara a responder.

El capitán no lo decepcionó.

—No lo hagas o empeorarás la situación de tu teniente —le habló con esa calmada seguridad que lo hacía ser obedecido sin repartir órdenes.

Kensei se sentó de nuevo y permitió que la mano de Ukitake se quedara sobre su puño aún apretado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —gruñó bajo para escuchar la explicación que Ukitake necesitaba darle de inmediato.

—Hisagi-kun escogió su estrategia para pelear contra las consecuencias de matar a un capitán —explicó Kyoraku, por primera vez sonando serio.

—Tousen, Gin, Aizen. Ellos son los traidores —comenzó a subir la voz furioso.

—Matar a un capitán es deber de un capitán —Ukitake interrumpió sus palabras y su furia—. Hisagi-kun pudo no haberle dado el golpe final a Tousen, pero se adjudicó un trabajo que no tenía por qué hacer.

—Eso es pura mierda —gruñó fastidiado de las estupideces de _Soul Society_.

Para sorpresa de Kensei, Ukitake sonrió ante sus palabras.

—Lo es —afirmó el capitán—. Pero, aún así, Hisagi-kun no debió haberlo hecho.

—El chico vio una oportunidad táctica y la aprovechó —defendió a su teniente cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. No iba a dejar que lo convencieran de lo contrario; después de todo, era el capitán del escuadrón encargado de reaccionar ante las amenazas. Joder, la decisión del chico era lo que esperaba de cada uno de los miembros de su escuadrón: reaccionar ante las jodidas amenazas—. Estábamos en guerra —siguió Kensei—, el chico hizo lo que cualquier soldado debería haber hecho. Haberse detenido por escalafones y la "propiedad" que alegan, es la mierda que nos convirtió, a los Vizard, en exiliados en primera instancia.

Cuando vio la sorpresa en el rostro de Ukitake, Kensei no se sintió victorioso.

—Tal vez _Soul Society_ necesita más de esa forma de pensar —terció Kyoraku esta vez. En su tono insidioso, Kensei notó que habían regresado al tema de los capitanes faltantes… y que él era quien lo había propiciado.

Ukitake asintió ante las palabras de Kyouraku y torció una sonrisa casi paternal.

—También creo que tener más Vizard entre los rangos de capitanes puede ayudar a _Soul Society_ a cambiar sus reglas arcaicas. Saben cómo se maneja un escuadrón, cumplen los requisitos para el puesto y pueden ver a _Soul Society_ y al Gotei 13 desde una perspectiva única —terminó encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

Y Kensei no podía evitar sentirse como si estuviera jugando en las palmas de esos dos, andando en círculos hasta estar completamente sujeto entre la lógica y las palabras de aquellos dos. Se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y se negó a decir algo más. Esos dos capitanes no necesitaban la fuerza de sus espadas para salirse con la suya.

No pudo evitar pensar que su teniente tenía la fuerza de estos capitanes, o podía llegar a tenerla. Y su siguiente pensamiento fue el de ofrecer a su teniente para llenar uno de esos puestos vacantes. Siendo que el chico tenía _bankai_ y que había manejado el escuadrón como capitán y teniente al mismo tiempo; sabía que el chico podría con el cargo. Su interior se removió incómodo y sólo podía identificar aquello como la incomodidad de Tachikaze. Sin que su alma tuviera que decirle nada más; Kensei supo que no lo haría. No con lo que implicaba ser un capitán. No podía poner a su teniente en una posición que pudiera obligarlo a darle la espalda a otros Shinigami. Porque no podía reconciliar su experiencia de hace 100 años con la imagen del teniente que era Hisagi Shuuhei.

Así de simple.

Se puso de pie dando por terminada la noche.

—Pensaré en eso de los capitanes faltantes —dijo como despedida.

Antes de marcharse, escuchó la voz de Ukitake agradeciéndole y tuvo que burlarse en su mente. Le estaban agradeciendo por llevar a dos almas más a un metafórico matadero.

.

Tenía que echarle la culpa al aire, porque no había estado tomando tanto en la taberna como para sentirse tan mareado como se sentía. Agitó la cabeza para quitarse el mareo y de inmediato se probó como un error. Se sostuvo de la pared que delimitaba el territorio del escuadrón 9 y se dio un minuto para recuperarse.

El reiatsu de su teniente le llegó como una brisa de aire. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de evitar disfrutar el contacto de esa calidez ajena y, cuando abrió los ojos, vio al chico mirándolo. También el teniente llegaba al escuadrón. El chico lo saludó con un formal movimiento de cabeza, que Kensei devolvió de inmediato, y siguió su camino.

Kensei no pudo evitar recrearse en la sensación de sus entrañas. Esa tensión que era diferente y parecida al ánimo de batalla se clavó profundo en su vientre mientras veía el caminar del chico hacia el interior del edificio. Respiró hondo queriendo enterrar su deseo de dominio sobre el hombre que se alejaba de él. Exhaló con la imagen de esos ojos grises anegados en lágrimas cuando y mientras le profesara sus atenciones más… privadas. Con la imagen en mente, apenas pudo controlar un gemido de anticipación hasta que se recordó un hecho que no podía darse el lujo de olvidar; el chico ya había sido de Tousen. Se juró una vez más que no tocaría lo que el traidor había reclamado en la cama y golpeó la pared que lo seguía sosteniendo.

—_Creí que sólo querías cogerte a un guerrero poderoso —_se burló el parásito en su alma. Kensei gruñó con fastidio —. _Querías controlar tú todo ese poder, ¿no? —_siguió el Hollow con su malévola risa—. _Querías saber lo que se siente estar enterrado en alguien capaz de matar a su propio amante,_ _¿Eh, semental?_

—_¡Cállate! _—gruñó al parásito en su mente.

Pero algo de lo que ese idiota-cabeza-blanca había dicho, se quedó prendado de su mente. El chico había matado a su amante.

Más allá de Tousen haber sido un traidor y haber dejado su escuadrón con tantas debilidades; Hisagi había matado al hombre que había aceptado dentro de su cuerpo. Había matado a un hombre por el cual aún se ponía duro. Y, eso, hablaba de todo el honor con el que el chico trataba su cargo y a _Soul Society_; a sus deberes como Shinigami; antes que de la "desgracia" de haber "sobrepasado" su cargo y derrotado a un capitán.

Frustrado, enojado y con una sensación de náuseas escalando por su esófago, Kensei se impulsó hacia adelante para alejarse del edificio del escuadrón.

Trastabilló un paso y antes de poder recuperar el equilibrio para evitar caer de cara al suelo, se encontró siendo sujetado por el chico.

—Muguruma taicho, ¿está bien? —preguntó el chico, preocupado, mientras lo sostenía con un hombro y su costado.

Kensei gruñó e intentó zafarse del agarre del amante del traidor, pero el calor de ese cuerpo junto al de él le hizo imposible apartarse. Se dejó llevar por su teniente hasta la habitación del capitán de escuadrón y no pudo más que recriminarse el hacerlo.

—¿Cuánto tomó? —le preguntó el chico con un tono casi reprobatorio.

Kensei alzó la ceja perforada con una interrogación casi sarcástica. Shuuhei suspiró derrotado ante aquella mueca en su capitán y lo dejó caer en la cama.

—¿Necesita algo más, taicho? —preguntó Shuuhei tratando de sonar profesional.

—Ahora que estoy en la cama… —comenzó Kensei arrastrando las palabras y pasando la diestra lentamente por su abdomen descubierto—. Sólo necesito…

Shuuhei tragó fuerte cuando sintió aquello como una invitación. Su respiración se cortó por un segundo antes de darse cuenta que su capitán había cerrado los ojos y volteado la cara. Despatarrado sobre la cama, el capitán se veía… diferente. No como el soldado, no como el Vizard; sólo como una persona más.

Shuuhei se relajó antes de dar media vuelta para dejar al hombre dormir en paz.

—Hey, chico —lo detuvo la voz severa de su capitán. Shuuhei se detuvo y volteó la mirada hacia atrás—. Eres un buen teniente —dijo Muguruma taicho somnoliento—, no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario… ni siquiera yo.

Y una vez dicho eso, Kensei comenzó a roncar.

Shuuhei sintió su cara arder mientras abandonaba la habitación.

.

Kensei se despertó con la sombra de una resaca. Sonrió para sus adentros, algo bueno debía tener alojar un parásito hollow en su alma, ¿no?

Con mejor humor del que pudiera esperar tras la noche que había pasado, se encontró caminando por los pasillos del edificio del escuadrón para ir a desayunar. Se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó los poco discretos comentarios de un par de Shinigami. Mientras uno decía haber visto salir a Hisagi de la habitación del capitán con la cara roja y un tinte cansado en su caminar, el otro le decía no estar sorprendido de las "artimañas" del teniente. Y, oh, eso le había pateado las pelotas más fuerte que cualquier comentario de su Hollow.

Con una sonrisa que tenía todo de venganza y nada de diversión, calló la conversación de esos dos mientras los mandaba al área de entrenamiento. Cuando los vio palidecer y temblar no pudo importarle más que la venganza que comenzaba a formarse en la parte más oscura de su marchito corazón. El Hollow en su cabeza lanzó una carcajada tan malévola como los pensamientos de Kensei.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina de su teniente sin llamar siquiera. Lo vio saltar con sorpresa y fijar sus ojos sorprendidos en él.

—Área de entrenamiento —soltó—. Ahora.

Y, antes de darle tiempo al teniente de negarse, marchó hacia el par que quería ver humillados.

Llegó ante los Shinigami antes que el teniente. Se quedó en silencio, viendo al par sin haber decidido el castigo que él les daría. Porque una cosa era el castigo que Hisagi les diera y otro, muy diferente, el que él dispensara.

—Muguruma taicho —sonó la voz formal de su teniente llegando al fin.

—Dales un escarmiento, teniente —ordenó a su teniente, pero viendo al par.

—No entiendo, Muguruma taicho —rezongó Hisagi y, si tenía que ser sincero, era confusión lo que teñía las palabras del chico.

—Quiero que los destroces en un entrenamiento —explicó fríamente.

Kensei no necesitó ver a Shuuhei asintiendo para saber que cumpliría su orden; sólo necesitó sentirlo adelantarse hacia los dos Shinigami que habían palidecido de nuevo.

Sintió en su cuerpo la adrenalina de una venganza y en sólo un par de minutos, se encontró entrecerrando los ojos con desconcierto.

Lo que veía del teniente no era lo que deseaba ver en él. El chico estaba tomando aquel castigo como una verdadera sesión de entrenamiento. Ahora explicaba una pose con la espada, ahora elevaba los brazos del otro para dejarlo en la posición correcta para invocar un kido.

Y, cuando el chico rió ante el comentario de uno, Kensei tuvo suficiente.

—Hisagi _fukutaicho_ —interrumpió esa ofensiva escena con un grito—. _Shikai_ —ordenó con un gruñido.

—¿Taicho? —respondió el chico sorprendido.

—Es una orden —terminó Kensei con los ojos entrecerrados.

Y, como teniente, el chico no podía darse el lujo de desobedecer una orden frente a otros miembros del escuadrón.

Shuuhei obedeció la orden. Mientras viera los ojos de aquel par llenos de miedo, a Kensei no le importó la cara amarga que el chico puso al obedecer.

Entonces, el teniente mandó al par a atacarlo al mismo tiempo. Kensei vio el resto del entrenamiento y, con su presencia —y miradas de furiosa advertencia—, presionó al chico a seguir sus órdenes. Cuando aquel par se encontraron resollando en el piso y sin fuerza para levantarse, Kensei se encontró apenas apaciguado.

—Hisagi _fukutaicho_ —ordenó viendo al par—, en mi oficina.

Apenas habiendo dado su orden dio media vuelta para entrar al edificio. No le cabía duda que su teniente obedecería también esa última orden.

Para cuando alcanzó a sentase en la silla tras su escritorio, el chico entró a la oficina.

—Cierra la puerta —dijo desde su posición y esperó a que así sucediera.

Shuuhei se permitió cerrar los ojos con fastidio mientras daba la espalda a su capitán y cerraba la puerta de una oficina que ahora le parecía tan ajena como lo había sido la de teniente tanto tiempo atrás.

Logró recomponer su gesto antes de voltear de nuevo a su capitán. Cuadró los hombros en cuanto vio la furia en esos ojos color ámbar y se preparó para lo que fuera a serle lanzado a la cara esta vez.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —gruñó Kensei en cuanto tuvo la mirada del chico en su rostro.

—Fue un entrenamiento —respondió Shuuhei formalmente.

—Ese par no recibió lo que merecía —bufó Kensei fastidiado por… todo.

—¿Merecían? —preguntó Shuuhei haciendo eco a la palabra en específico.

—¿Por qué permites que hablen mal de ti? —explotó Kensei golpeando el escritorio. Estaba furioso y, de alguna manera, podía reconocer que estaba furioso en nombre del teniente que no hacía nada para callar al resto.

Shuuhei se confundió sinceramente por el reclamo antes que por el estallido de mal humor en el capitán. A esos ya estaba tan acostumbrado que podía decirse hasta los esperaba. Tartamudeó un segundo antes de poder siquiera comenzar a responder esa pregunta.

¿Por qué lo permitía?, se burló mentalmente. Al menos no le preguntaba si lo disfrutaba.

—No puedo obligar a nadie a pensar de una forma diferente —explicó aún con confusión en el gesto—. Si así fuera… —se interrumpió.

—Si así fuera, ¿qué? —presionó Kensei entrecerrando los ojos en una advertencia.

Shuuhei tragó y se irguió un segundo después.

—Si así fuera, nadie podría tomar sus propias decisiones.

Kensei gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta ante la respuesta del teniente. Algo en su cabeza le obligaba a escuchar las palabras que el chico no había dicho: "Si así fuera, hubiera seguido al traidor"; "si así fuera, el traidor seguiría en el puesto". "Si así fuera, sería lo que dicen de mí".

—¡No necesito maldita filosofía! —gritó a voz en cuello.

—¡Vaya que la necesitas! —explotó Shuuhei en un grito igual de furioso que el de Kensei.

Ambos se sorprendieron tras el grito de Shuuhei. Sólo Shuuhei se puso rojo mientras tartamudeaba una disculpa y huía de la oficina.

Kensei dejó marchar al teniente dejándose caer sobre su silla con una sonrisa en los labios y una sensación que sólo podía describir como un orgasmo. Ese chico era un mundo más interesante de lo que al principio le había acreditado.

—_Sólo te lo quieres coger, semental _—interrumpió su Hollow devolviendo la mueca agria al rostro de Kensei—. _No te has podido quitar de la cabeza ese culo ofrecido y siendo abierto ante tus ojos… o todo lo que quieres enterrar profundo en esas nalgas bien abiertas y esperando por ti _—terminó el parásito con un gemido que parecía burla.

En ese momento, Kensei acarició la idea de encerrarse en su mundo interior para desquitarse de esa insidiosa voz en su cabeza. Por esa ocasión, se conformó con mandar callar al parásito.

—_Escucha bien, Kensei _—dijo el Hollow, como pocas veces, sonando su voz a un ultimátum—. _O te lo coges tú, o me lo cojo yo._

—No te lo voy a permitir —gruñó Kensei, sintiendo su resolución de no enfrentarse con el Hollow en su mundo interior resquebrajarse con cada palabra más del parásito.

—_¿Eso es un reto?_ —devolvió el Hollow.

Y, con esa nota final, la voz de su peor parte se quedó callada. Kensei sintió la consciencia del Hollow retroceder hasta el fondo de su mente; aunque sintiera que el maldito no estaba retraído, sino agazapado y esperando el momento para actuar.

Y él no pensaba dejar que eso sucediera.


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado al menos dos semanas en las que no había visto al chico. En verdad había estado agradecido porque el teniente hubiera comenzado a rehuirlo de nuevo —seguramente por haberle gritado en su oficina—. Eso le había evitado la pena de tener que ser él quien lo evitara —aunque no tuviera nada que ver con ese grito, sino con el reto de su Hollow—.

Pero el tiempo de gracia se terminó cuando los oficiales comenzaron a preguntarle por el teniente. ¿Cómo demonios querían que les respondiera? No era la niñera del chico… pero tampoco podía evitar que preguntaran.

Maldito teniente filósofo; eso último era su culpa.

Esa vez no entró a la oficina del teniente como acostumbraba. Tampoco llamó a la puerta. En cambio, se recargó en la pared frente a la oficina a esperar a que éste saliera de su encierro.

Juraba que había pasado medio día esperando al cretino cuando éste abrió la puerta.

En cuanto la mirada del chico se calvó en él, Kensei sintió su interior ser removido desde los cimientos. Cerró los ojos para controlar al Hollow que lo provocaba y, cuando los abrió, se sorprendió al ver al chico a un palmo de su cara.

Sin saber cuándo o cómo el chico se le había acercado tan sigilosamente, respiró profundamente la esencia del teniente. Lo vio abrir los ojos con sorpresa y se sintió a él mismo acercarse más al cuello del chico. Cuando su mano sintió el roce fantasma de tela en sus terminaciones nerviosas, se pudo dar cuenta que no había sido el chico quien se acercara a él.

Kensei entendió todo un poco después. Cuando controló el movimiento de su mano y la periferia de su visión lo situó a un paso de la puerta de la oficina del teniente, supo que el parásito había logrado hacer esto.

—¿Ta… taicho? —preguntó el chico con la voz casi aterrada.

Kensei usó la mano que había buscado la cintura del teniente para apretarse la cabeza. La otra la usó para apoyarse en el marco de la puerta y sujetarse al lugar.

—Aléjate —alcanzó a gruñir mientras sentía que su cabeza se partía en dos.

Cuando Shuuhei obedeció sin titubeo, las manos de Kensei lo detuvieron por los hombros mientras gruñía profundamente. Shuuhei se quedó pasmado ante el fuerte agarre y se tensó preparado para huir o pelear.

Mientras sostenía a su teniente con una fuerza que sabía lo lastimaba, Kensei sólo podía escuchar la carcajada malévola de su Hollow, sólo podía concentrarse en que el chico no se moviera más y no provocara más al parásito que se burlaba de ambos.

—Quédate dónde estás —ordenó Kensei ahora.

Shuuhei asintió en silencio mientras veía la cara de su capitán contraerse en muecas de dolor.

—Presa —dijo Kensei con una voz que no era de él.

Shuuhei sintió que su estómago caía en picada hacia algún lugar mientras escuchaba una palabra dicha con una voz ronca y oscura; mientras la cara de su capitán se acercaba a él mostrando dientes como si quisiera arrancarle un pedazo de cara. No perdió detalle de los ojos haciendo algo aún más extraño, pues el blanco comenzaba a mancharse con puntos negros que se expandían devorando la normalidad del par ambarino.

Se sintió temblar cuando una sonrisa deformó el rostro de su capitán y cuando ésta le recordó la noche en que había sido herido en la cara. A pura fuerza de voluntad controló el temblor de su quijada mientras se recordaba que ya no era ese muchacho que había fallado contra un Huge Hollow. Era el teniente que había matado a su capitán.

—Taicho —dijo con un temblor en la voz, pero pudiendo hablar—. ¿Qué le sucede?

En un instante sintió los dientes del capitán acercarse a su rostro y, al siguiente, las prensas que lo sujetaban por los hombros lo abandonaron para encontrar al capitán a metros de distancia en el pasillo.

Shuuhei cayó al piso temblando mientras veía a su capitán lanzarle una última mirada antes de desaparecer de su vista. Mientras trataba de controlar el temblor en su cuerpo comprendió de dónde había salido aquel recuerdo de sus cicatrices: el reiatsu de su capitán lo había sentido como el de un Hollow.

Habiendo reconocido eso, sintió las tres cicatrices de su cara doler como si estuviera siendo marcado de nuevo. Cuando se llevó las manos a las cicatrices recordó a su capitán habiendo luchado con una máscara en la Guerra de Invierno… con una máscara Hollow.

Lo que lo llevó de vuelta a sus pies fue el sentir el reiatsu de integrantes del escuadrón acercarse apresurados. Se irguió de inmediato sabiendo que tenía que actuar. Buscó el reiatsu Hollow para encontrar el del capitán en cambio y corrió hacia éste mientras gritaba a los oficiales que volvieran a sus puestos.

Cuando encontró a su capitán, éste estaba atacando el tronco de un árbol con los puños. Torció una mueca que era de alivio, sarcasmo y nada de diversión mientras pensaba que el capitán estaba volviendo a la normalidad. O a la normalidad que había aprendido a llamar suya.

Shuuhei no se acercó más al capitán mientras elevaba su reiatsu para indicar su presencia. Kensei detuvo su ataque en contra del árbol en cuanto sintió el reiatsu del teniente.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —gruñó exasperado.

—¿Qué fue eso, taicho? —devolvió la pregunta.

Kensei gruñó al tiempo que evitaba la mirada del chico.

—Nada —gruñó.

Shuuhei se acercó a Kensei lentamente, como si estuviera midiendo las reacciones del otro antes de decidir si era peligroso de nuevo o si lo había dejado de ser.

—Me obligó a pelear contra usted diciendo que no podía confiar en un teniente del que no sabía sus habilidades. Me debe respuestas, taicho —demandó con tono suave.

A pesar de la situación, Kensei sonrió. Y no era una sonrisa de sarcasmo o de fastidio. Era una de orgullo.

—Tienes más bolas de las que aparentas —ofreció al teniente.

Shuuhei tronó la boca ante la risa burlona de Kazeshini y miró al cielo mientras mandaba callar al espíritu. El sonido de Kensei suspirando con resignación llevó su atención de vuelta al capitán.

—Es por ser Vizard —dijo Kensei dejándose caer al suelo en un gesto de cansancio extremo.

—¿Eso qué significa? —presionó Shuuhei acercándose un paso más—. ¿Por qué su reiatsu se convierte en el de un Hollow, taicho?

Kensei suspiró ante el interrogatorio del chico. Lo miró una vez antes de decidir si respondería o no a sus preguntas. Bien podía usar la jerarquía que ostentaba por sobre el teniente para evitar responderle. Pero era justo esa jerarquía la que había criticado frente a otros dos capitanes.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes de los Vizard, chico? —preguntó sintiéndose más cansado aún.

—Nada —respondió Shuuhei parcamente.

—Tengo un Hollow en mi interior —comenzó, tal vez, por primera vez en su vida. No creía recordar haber tenido que explicar su situación antes—. La máscara con la que peleo es parte de ese Hollow, y sólo el control que tengo sobre ese parásito evita que me convierta en uno… y el experimento de Urahara —se apresuró a completar.

Shuuhei se quedó callado esperando el resto. Habló cuando quedó claro que el capitán no se extendería en el tema por voluntad propia.

—Va a tener que ser más específico que eso, taicho —dijo Shuuhei con una sonrisa de circunstancia.

Su respuesta la obtuvo en forma de uno de esos gruñidos a los que ya estaba acostumbrado. Shuuhei detuvo a sus labios de sonreír y, en cambio, miró a su capitán demandando que continuara.

—Demonios, chico; estás presionando al hombre equivocado —advirtió Kensei ante la mirada del chico.

Shuuhei se acercó el paso que aún lo separaba de Kensei y se acuclilló para quedar a la altura de los ojos del capitán.

—No lo estoy presionando, taicho —dijo sinceramente—. Sólo quiero serle de utilidad.

"Mierda". Fue lo que pensó Shuuhei cuando vio el blanco de los ojos de su capitán volver a teñirse de negro.

El capitán de ojos negros lo tomó por el cuello un instante después y lo presionó al piso, restringiendo sus movimientos con el peso de su musculoso cuerpo.

—Estás presionando al Hollow equivocado —dijo el capitán de ojos negros usando aquella voz extraña con la que le había llamado "presa".

Shuuhei trago con dificultad al tener la mano del capitán… del Hollow sujetando su cuello y el material de su collar mordió fuerte en su piel. Carraspeó y boqueó por aire mientras miraba en aquellas profundidades oscuras.

—A mí no me importa romperte hasta hacerte sangrar, presa mía —dijo con esa voz mientras acercaba sus dientes de nuevo a la cara de Shuuhei.

La cercanía de esos dientes lo llevó a un ataque de pánico inmediatamente. Sacando fuerza de algún lugar, logró zafar su mano de la prensa que era cuerpo y se arrancó la mano del Hollow de la garganta. El material del collar mordió de nuevo la sensible piel y Shuuhei supo que sólo tenía una oportunidad de salir ileso —parcialmente ileso— de ese nuevo ataque Hollow.

Se arrancó el collar con la mano libre y lo aventó a la cara del Hollow mientras se cubría la cara con el brazo para evitar las heridas consiguientes.

Cuando el material explosivo hizo su trabajo sobre el rostro del Hollow, Shuuhei encontró su momento para escapar de debajo de ese cuerpo y huyó una vez más de ese capitán.

Mientras escuchaba el grito rabioso del Hollow, Shuuhei tuvo que preguntarse qué carajos acababa de pasar.

.

Sobre su espalda, con la cara quemándole y ardiéndole por el ataque del chico, Kensei soltó una carcajada al cielo.

—Intentaste morder más de lo que puedes masticar, Hollow —se burló Kensei.

Y realmente disfrutó con el gruñido furioso del parásito en su alma. Una oleada de orgullo lo invadió por el teniente que había dejado su cara como villano de película americana y la forma en que había vencido.

—_Yo no soy el que sufre las heridas_ —refunfuñó el Hollow indignado por su derrota.

Kensei rió de nuevo.

—_Vale la pena_ —respondió de inmediato.

Y vaya que valía la pena. El dolor no era nada comparado con la sensación de desquite que, de nuevo, ese chico le había proporcionado ante su "enemigo". No podía dejar de sonreír como idiota ante las bolas del chico, del Shinigami llamado Hisagi Shuuhei. De su teniente.

—_Tienes razón, semental_ —dijo el Hollow retomando su tono de superioridad malvada—. _Tener ese cuerpo retorciéndose bajo de mí…_ —dejó de hablar para gemir de manera exagerada.

Eso le arruinó el buen humor. Gruñó de nuevo haciendo reír al Hollow y, cuando se dio cuenta que eso había querido lograr el parásito, se fastidió de nuevo.

Lo único bueno de que el parásito hubiera ganado esa batalla "verbal" era que su mente volvía a ser suya. En relativo silencio, Kensei se dio cuenta del verdadero problema que tenía entre sus manos.

El Hollow en su alma estaba descontrolado. Y no podía ser diferente cuando no había tenido una batalla que valiera la pena realmente… no después de ser llevado a los médicos del 4 tras su teniente amenazarlo con su _shikai_ en el cuello.

Sabía que era una mala idea no cansar los poderes de su Hollow, pero no podía pedirle al teniente —o a otros capitanes— que lo ayudaran con esto. Primero, porque aunque su teniente hubiera podido enfrentarse a Tekken Tachikaze, no podría con él usando su máscara. Y, ahora, dudaba que el Hollow quisiera una pelea vertical con el teniente. Segundo, no podía pedirle a otro capitán que peleara contra él cuando era… demasiado personal. Un capitán que no fuera Vizard no entendería las necesidades sangrientas y violentas de una batalla para controlar esa parte Hollow, no entendería las reacciones del Hollow, o la necesidad de infligir daño.

No, por dónde lo viera, sólo había un puñado de seres capaces de ayudarse entre ellos. Sólo los Vizard podían ayudar a los Vizard. Y había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de ellos.

Lo cual, devolvía a su mente una conversación que había guardado en el fondo de su mente: dos posiciones de capitanes seguían vacías.

Siendo el bastardo egoísta que Kensei quería creerse ser, sabía que colocar a dos Vizard en las posiciones faltantes era una ventaja también para él.

Y para conseguir a dos de esos bastardos testarudos, iba a necesitar más que una batalla, más que una estrategia y más que una visita a esa guarida. Y que alguien le dijera qué necesitaba llevar porque, Kensei, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo los convencería.

Cuando se levantó del suelo, ya pensaba en lo que necesitaría para su misión en el mundo material. De entre todo —permiso del capitán comandante incluido—, lo más complicado sería ver la cara de su teniente.

Con ese pensamiento feliz en la cabeza, Kensei gruñó como si tuviera indigestión. Ver de nuevo al chico, después de lo que había sucedido con él, era lo último que deseaba hacer. Pero no podía hacerlo diferente si quería aventurar siquiera el pensamiento de dejar el escuadrón por tiempo indefinido.

Cuando preguntó por el teniente al primer Shinigami con el que se cruzó en el edificio del escuadrón, se enteró que el chico había abandonado el perímetro a favor del laboratorio del 12.

Apenas agradeció al Shinigami que seguía con los ojos abiertos como platos y que titubeaba sus respuestas. Kensei se encogió de hombros ante las reacciones de otros y se marchó en la dirección indicada.

Cuando llegó al patio que era entrada a los edificios del 12 estaba completamente fastidiado por las caras horrorizadas de cada Shinigami que había cruzado en su camino. Ya, no era que el dolor en la mitad de su cara le permitiera olvidar que tenía una severa quemadura en la cara y el hombro; pero no soportaba el miedo en la mirada de otros… menos cuando estaba de pie y caminando. Eso debería ser suficiente para demostrar que estaba bien, ¿no?

En cuanto se acercó a la puerta del edificio, escuchó los murmullos de una voz conocida. Siguió el sonido hasta encontrar a su teniente hablando con un miembro del 12 en una puerta lateral del edificio.

Mientras se acercaba a su teniente, vio al de tres cuernos en la frente entregar algo a Hisagi y asentir casi afectuosamente. Kensei entrecerró los ojos con una sospecha que no tenía porqué sentirse como si estuviera celoso, pero que igual lo fastidiaba. Cuando el de cuernos en la frente colocó la mano sobre el cuello de Hisagi, la atención de Kensei se centró en ese punto. Mientras el del 12 se acercaba peligrosamente al cuello de Hisagi como si para besarlo —u observarlo de cerca—, Kensei observaba el rojo que resaltaba en la delicada piel que su mano había sujetado con tanta fuerza.

Kensei apretó el puño, furioso por lo que su propia mano había hecho —aunque por la voluntad del Hollow— y se recordó que estaba por hacer algo para evitar que volviera a ocurrir algo parecido. El maldito parásito usó la oportunidad para ronronear ante la misma imagen que a Kensei le había causado furia. La sensación de placer del parásito se mezcló con la furia de Kensei haciendo de la sensación una intoxicación de adrenalina que bordeaba en lo sexual. Y ahí era donde la vida sexual de Kensei se había jodido por completo.

Llegó al lado de su teniente cuando el tipo de cuernos acariciaba las cicatrices en el rostro del chico. Cuando SU teniente cerró los ojos ante el toque de otro, el Hollow en su interior rabió en sincronía con Kensei.

—Tu ojo sigue viendo bien, ¿o ya necesitas cambiarlo? —le preguntó el de cuernos al chico.

—Aún sirve, Akon —respondió Shuuhei—. Gracias.

—Hisagi _fukutaicho_ —interrumpió al par con su voz demandante.

Por primera vez Kensei no se divirtió con el pequeño salto sorprendido de Hisagi. Se enojó más cuando lo pensó sintiéndose atrapado infraganti.

—Taicho —respondió el chico de inmediato volteando a verlo así de rápido.

Kensei no quería que esa mirada en los ojos del chico se viera tan avergonzada como en verdad le parecía, porque le parecía que esa vergüenza la sentía el chico por haber sido descubierto en un momento íntimo. Quiso humillarlo un poco; decirle que lo había visto con los dedos en el culo aquella noche, sólo para avergonzarlo en verdad y ser él quien lo avergonzara y no otro.

Gruñó ante su pensamiento y entrecerró los ojos para enfocarse —maldiciendo al Hollow mentalmente en el proceso—.

—Voy al mundo material en una misión, teniente —informó con un tono acerado.

—¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, taicho? —preguntó formalmente el chico.

Kensei no pudo evitar sentirse relajar con el tono del chico, con la tensión en sus músculos y con la mirada clara que le lanzaba ahora que habían retomado su relación en jerarquía. No quería saberse cómodo al estar en terreno conocido, pero tampoco podía mentirse a él mismo. Kensei sabía que el chico lo provocaba de maneras que nadie antes.

—Maneja todo mientras no esté —ordenó—, sabes cómo hacerlo. Y no te distraigas —ladró su amenaza viendo al tipo de los cuernos.

—Sí, taicho —aceptó el chico formalmente y acentuó con una reverencia formal tras alejarse un paso.

Kensei no se perdió el gesto del chico cuando dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de él o acercándose al tipo del 12. Gruñó fastidiado y dio media vuelta mientras anticipaba la batalla contra otros Vizards… y hacer que se callara el maldito parásito que no había dejado de burlarse de él desde que se acercara de nuevo al teniente.

Shuuhei no perdió la reverencia que marcaba hasta que no supo a su capitán fuera de vista.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras jalaba aire para llenar los pulmones y lo liberaba lentamente para regular el latido de su corazón.

—¿Shuuhei? —preguntó Akon sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Estupendo —masculló con sarcasmo.

—Muguruma-san tiene marcas muy claras de una explosión de corto rango mientras que tú perdiste tu collar —comenzó el científico causando que Shuuhei se encogiera mentalmente. Si hubiera sabido que visitar a Akon tan pronto iba a "explotarle en la cara" de manera tan inmediata, hubiera controlado su necesidad de sentirse protegido con más accesorios explosivos—. Además, huiste de tu capitán, del hombre que te salvó la vida; del ídolo de tu infancia y del hombre que te marcó tan claramente que la tinta negra en tu cara es prueba de ello.

Shuuhei suspiró derrotado. Nunca había sido dado a contar a otros sus secretos, y ahora se daba cuenta de porqué. Mientras Akon le echaba en cara cada cosa que le había confesado —y sólo por la observación de dos minúsculas cosas—, se arrepintió de alguna vez haber confiado sus secretos a Akon.

Akon alzó una ceja mientras veía la cara de Shuuhei contorsionarse en diversas expresiones de dolor y agonía y sacó su cajetilla de cigarros. Prendió el primero para disfrutar por completo la función que el Shinigami presentaba y, al mismo tiempo, mantener sus manos distraídas de tocar al teniente.

—No es importante —Shuuhei decidió mentirle.

Con una segunda calada a su cigarro, Akon entrecerró los ojos. No era simplemente la frase, o la voz que había usado Shuuhei para responder, era el pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo del hombre, los ojos entrecerrados y el movimiento de su nariz lo que le decía Shuuhei le estaba mintiendo en ese momento. Entre la tercera y la cuarta calada al cigarro decidió enfrentar al hombre como desquite.

—Me estás mintiendo —sentenció sin inflexión.

—No te estoy mintiendo —rezongó con la voz ligeramente más aguda que de costumbre.

—No estás siendo sincero, entonces —rodó los ojos al cielo mientras ofrecía el cambio de frase.

Shuuhei suspiró derrotado y Akon supo de inmediato que la conversación había terminado. Volvió a su cigarro obligando a sus labios a mantenerse entretenidos y esperó a que el joven Shinigami diera el siguiente paso.

—Gracias por preocuparte, Akon —dijo Shuuhei sinceramente pero no dando pie a nada más—; pero no tienes que hacerlo.

Una vez más Shuuhei agradeció los explosivos que había recibido de Akon deseando poder corresponder los sentimientos del científico. Pero no podía hacerlo.

Sintiéndose culpable, Shuuhei se preguntó cuándo había notado los sentimientos del científico. No lo recordaba. Lo que recordaba de él era haberlo conocido tras el incidente que lo dejó con cicatrices en la cara. Cuando había perdido el ojo, había sido el tercer asiento del escuadrón 12 quien le devolviera la vista con un ojo de reemplazo. Sin ser netamente sintético, la prótesis era de células y esas cosas. "Clonación de tejido" lo había llamado Akon cuando le explicó el procedimiento.

El ojo tenía que ser cambiado frecuentemente, pero cada nuevo órgano parecía durar más que los anteriores y sólo podía creer que era el trabajo del científico lo que hacía aquello posible. El hombre había comenzado a fumar en la cuarta visita —tal vez en la quinta—.

Cuando le había preguntado por qué había comenzado a fumar, Akon le había dicho únicamente que era porque sus labios se sentían solitarios. Ante esa respuesta, Shuuhei se había encogido de hombros y acostado en la cama para comenzar el cambio del ojo.

Probablemente, aquella frase había cobrado sentido sólo después que el capitán Tousen lo besara a él. Sólo cuando Shuuhei se encontró a él mismo deseando aquellos labios de nuevo sobre los suyos había pensado de nuevo en la frase que Akon le hubiera dicho y entendido lo que había escuchado tiempo atrás.

Por lo que se sentía culpable era por usar al científico para reemplazar su ojo y para obtener los accesorios explosivos sin darle algo a cambio.

Sabiéndose en la privacidad de su oficina, Shuuhei se atrevió a tocar la marca roja que permanecía en su cuello. Acarició la parte adolorida mientras recordaba la sensación de una mano ajena allí, presionando. La temperatura de esa mano —febril—, le había hecho hervir la sangre en una mezcla de rabia, indignación y miedo. Pero, ahora, fuera de peligro y recordando la temperatura de una mano que también era la de Muguruma Kensei, no podía sólo sentir aquello.

Había tenido miedo, sí. Había recordado el ataque de otro Hollow donde había quedado indefenso y a merced de un destino que lo había salvado por segunda vez; pero esta vez él mismo se había salvado. Sonrió apenas, mientras recordaba la sensación de victoria no sobre un hollow, sino sobre su propio miedo. Y se permitió ensanchar la sonrisa mientras se acariciaba el dolor del cuello y se decía haber vencido a un hollow en el cuerpo de un capitán.

Su pensamiento se quedó congelado en esa última parte. Había atacado a un capitán.

Y lo iba a castigar por ello.

Mierda.

.

Sentado frente a una luz anaranjada que llevaba una calidez conocida a su cuerpo, Kensei no podía borrar la sonrisa de idiota pegada a su cara mientras Hachi terminaba de curarlo.

—¿Porqué sonríes como idiota? —preguntó Lisa llegando con bolsas de compra en las manos.

—Porque es un idiota —respondió Hiyori cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y gruñendo de nuevo.

Uno hubiera pensado que la pequeña Vizard se había cansado de insultar a Kensei después de la primera hora de hacerlo, pero nadie conocía mejor al pequeño simio que Shinji, quién se limitó a negar en silencio.

—Alguien puso en su lugar al parásito en mi alma —respondió Kensei animosamente.

Esa respuesta logró hacer callar al pequeño simio y dirigir ojos curiosos al Vizard que había traicionado el odio que todos sentían hacia _Soul Society_.

—¿Se está descontrolando? —preguntó Shinji habiendo escuchado eso por primera vez.

La respuesta de Kensei fue gruñir afirmativamente.

—Necesitas pelear —ofreció Rose como si Kensei no lo supiera.

—Sí —se resignó Kensei a responder—. No he podido darle escape real al Hollow desde que volví a _Soul Society_.

—Aún no entiendo porqué volviste a ese lugar —dijo Mashiro infantilmente logrando interrumpir a Hiyori sin darse cuenta—. ¿Seguro no estás enfermo? —preguntó justo antes de saltarle encima.

El kido de Hachi desapareció ante la interrupción de la mujer y Kensei suspiró fastidiado ante el salto de la otra.

—No vas a volver a irte sin mi —lloriqueó Mashiro logrando ser ignorada por todos.

—Tenía un asunto pendiente —respondió a la mujer colgada de su brazo mientras trataba de apartarla a empujones.

—¿Venganza? —preguntó Hiyori con ánimo malsano.

—No —respondió Kensei sinceramente y sólo para evitar que el pequeño simio comenzara a vociferar insultos—. Mi venganza era contra Aizen, contra Tousen; pero no contra _Soul Society_.

—¡Kensei está enfermo! —gritó Mashiro mientras pegaba su frente contra la de Kensei en un golpe de cabeza.

Kensei se enfureció con la mujer. Se levantó del asiento y la apartó con un empujón que lo liberó al fin.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Shinji con una voz fría y calculadora como casi nunca usaba—. No es sólo para controlar a tu Hollow.

El tono de voz calló al resto que miraron al líder de los Vizard con preocupación. Kensei asintió en silencio mientras le sostenía la mirada.

—_Soul Society_ necesita a dos capitanes más —respondió al perceptivo bastardo que había comprendido la situación antes de hacer su pregunta.

Los gritos de Hiyori resonaron furiosos hasta en las paredes de la nave industrial, Mashiro comenzó a lloriquear quejas mientras Hachi se encogía en sí mismo intentando abarcar menos espacio. Lisa subió la mirada del manga que había sacado de sus bolsas de compra y Love golpeó una pared con el puño; Rose permaneció mortalmente serio y Shinji lanzó un bufido sarcástico y molesto.

—¿Quién te puso a esto? —preguntó Shinji entrecerrando los ojos.

Kensei no vio la necesidad de mentir.

—Kyoraku y Ukitake.

Shinji tronó la boca con desprecio.

—Debí haberlo imaginado —soltó fingiendo su clásico desdén y encogiéndose de hombros teatralmente. Su siguiente mirada delató lo afectado que estaba en verdad—. Si ya estás curado ponte la máscara. Vamos a pelear —anunció.

Kensei se puso de pie antes de pedirle a Hachi que erigiera las barreras suficientes.

.

Con los papeles para la revista terminados y listos para entregar al departamento de impresión, Shuuhei salió de su oficina programando el tiempo que le quedaba de la jornada para terminar con los pendientes de teniente —los de capitán habían sido los primeros en ser terminados—. Aunque Muguruma taicho fuera tan espartano en sus reportes como en sus entrenamientos, se había encontrado siguiendo sin problema la papelería del capitán.

Pasó de largo la oficina del capitán y giró a la izquierda en el pasillo que lo llevaría al área de imprenta.

—También le da las nalgas a este capitán, por eso sigue siendo teniente —soltó una voz indignada desde un recodo del pasillo.

Shuuhei se quedó pasmado ante las palabras; suspiró para calmarse ante una de las tres frases favoritas de los Shinigami más holgazanes del escuadrón e intentó marcharse antes de escuchar el resto de la conversación… sabía cómo seguía.

"_¿Por qué permites que hablen mal de ti?"_ Recordó las palabras de Muguruma taicho.

—Lo sé —siguió otra voz—. El capitán Tousen ni siquiera lo deseaba, pero aseguró su puesto de teniente metiéndose a su cama.

Shuuhei se sintió temblar ante las palabras. Rabia. Rabia como no la había sentido en mucho tiempo inundó su cuerpo hasta nublarle el juicio. Llevó su mano a la empuñadura de Kazeshini y la anticipación por la matanza del espíritu la sintió como gasolina para un fuego que no quería contener.

—No importa si no puedo hacer que cambien su forma de pensar, capitán Tousen; no puedo permitir que se expresen así de ti.

Pero sabía que no podía desquitarse con esos dos, o sería abuso de poder. Controló su reiatsu lo mejor que pudo mientras abandonaba la empuñadura de Kazeshini y alcanzó al par con furiosas zancadas. En algún resquicio de su mente, se dio cuenta que eran justo el par a los que había entrenado cuando Muguruma taicho había buscado un desquite. Y eso lo llevó a calmarse. Extraño que el conocer a los culpables de tales comentarios calmara su furia asesina, ¿no? Pero Shuuhei se sintió casi liberado mientras llegaba a la espalda del par.

—Si no tienen trabajo qué hacer, puedo encontrarles varios —soltó con la mirada amenazante.

El par aquel saltó en su sitio, volteó a verlo y salió corriendo atropellando sus disculpas.

Entonces entendió porqué se había calmado al descubrir a los culpables. Aquellos, sin importar lo que Shuuhei hiciera o dejara de hacer, nunca cambiarían las habladurías que llenaban sus horas libres. La sensación de alivio llegó cuando supo, también, que podían no ser tantos en el escuadrón los que pensaban eso de él.

¿Podría pensar aquello? Se preguntó Shuuhei cuando retomaba su camino. ¿Podría ser aceptado por más personas del escuadrón de las que antes había creído?

Queriendo creer eso entregó a la imprenta la selección de archivos que había elegido para la impresión de la revista y los mandó a hacer su trabajo con una sonrisa más pacífica que nunca.

Como respuesta a su sonrisa, también quería pensar, la sonrisa de Sugihara le pareció más abierta que nunca.

Habiendo vuelto a su oficina para completar el último tercio de su trabajo, Shuuhei no pudo evitar recordar las palabras del par aquel. Aunque las había desestimado al principio, aunque se había enfurecido con lo que implicaban del capitán Tousen, no pudo evitar preguntase qué de eso podría ser cierto.

Era cierto qué él no había buscado al capitán Tousen, que no había comenzado el primer beso y que no había entrado a la habitación del capitán sin invitación previa… pero había sido su primera relación. Y podía estar casi seguro de no haber estado preparado para entender siquiera sus propias reacciones, sus propias emociones.

¿Y si Tousen no lo hubiera deseado de esa forma, pero no hubiera podido rechazarlo? Porque cabía la posibilidad de que él hubiera malinterpretado algo en las acciones de su entonces capitán e, inmaduro como había sido, hubiera saltado a las conclusiones. Pero eso no explicaba por qué el capitán Tousen habría mantenido la relación… aunque explicara por qué lo animaba a pasar tiempo fuera del edificio del escuadrón. Tousen, como capitán, hubiera podido terminar tal relación si no la hubiera deseado. ¿Verdad?

Shuuhei jugó con el pincel en su mano mientras lo cargaba de tinta y escurría ésta de nuevo en el tintero como si en verdad fuera a escribir algo. Una y otra vez, mientras sus pensamientos giraban sobre las mismas preguntas.

Porque un Capitán tenía el poder sobre su teniente. Salvo que quisiera protegerlo, a pesar de no desearlo, de las consecuencias de su afecto. Entonces ya no entendía. ¿Por qué el capitán Tousen hubiera querido protegerlo de las consecuencias de sus actos, permitiendo una relación entre escalafones de la jerarquía, si no hubiera deseado ésta misma?

¿Algún sentido de sacrificio?

¿Algún tipo de afecto?

La situación le parecía tan confusa como el carácter de su nuevo capitán. Porque éste cambiaba de humor como el viento cambiaba de dirección; gritaba como si fuera su deber hacerlo y se preocupaba por él aunque le echara en cara su debilidad.

Sólo una vez le había dicho que era un buen teniente; y sólo una vez se había mostrado amable con él. Aquella vez en el bosque, cuando había escapado del 4, Muguruma taicho le había hablado amablemente mientras lo cubría con su haori blanco. Y, mientras le preguntaba qué le había hecho la vida, le había tocado el hombro como si quisiera asegurarle que no estaba solo.

Tal vez el afecto de ambos capitanes había sido sólo eso. Un "afecto" que no llegaba a "deseo" sino a "preocupación".

Cerró los ojos con dolor y olvidó el pincel entintado sobre un documento importante. El dolor, por primera vez, no venía del recuerdo del capitán Tousen; sino del recuerdo de Muguruma taicho.

Y no podía saber por qué dolía, más ahora que antes, el recordar lo que ya sabía desde el principio: él no era importante para Muguruma taicho como Muguruma taicho era importante para él.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando Muguruma taicho regresó de su misión en el mundo material, trajo con él a tres Vizard que apenas recordaba de la Guerra de Invierno y dejando atrás las piezas metálicas que adornaban ceja y oído. El Vizard de cabello rizado y holanes en la ropa, el Vizard de cabello corto y metal en la lengua y una tercera de cabello verde que había llegado a amenazar su lugar como teniente habían creado una pequeña revolución en _Soul Society_ que fue calmada prontamente por el capitán comandante.

El recordar a Kuna-san lo obligó a detener su lectura. Un escalofrío le recorrió entero ante la actitud de la que se llamaba a ella misma teniente del escuadrón 9 y creyó sufrir un ataque de nervios cuando escuchó el grito de la mujer llamando a Muguruma taicho por su nombre de pila. Además de su personalidad infantil y caprichosa, la mujer dejaba claro a todo el mundo lo cercana que era del capitán.

Por primera vez en su vida —Shuuhei creía—, dejó abandonado el trabajo sobre el escritorio y salió de su oficina caminando como un muerto en vida.

Salió de las inmediaciones del escuadrón 9 y arrastró los pies hasta la taberna de siempre. Apenas logró sorprenderse de encontrar a Matsumoto bebiendo con Kira. Alzó la mano a un empleado para pedir una botella de sake y se dejó caer en la mesa con los otros tenientes. Con su botella de sake llegó Renji y, para su sorpresa, Hinamori los visitaba también.

Tomó directo de la botella acabando con la mitad en un solo trago.

—¿Así de mal? —se burló Renji con una gran sonrisa.

—No sabes ni la mitad de ello —respondió con un gruñido.

—Sí —gritó un Kira demasiado ebrio para el bien de la prudencia—. Tú no sabes qué es tener a esos Vizard de Capitanes. ¡Son todos unos raros!

—Y Kuna-san —soltó exasperado, sin poder detener del todo su gesto—. Esa… mujer, llegó al escuadrón diciendo que era el teniente y yo no —vociferó con la botella en la mano, pidiendo otra y terminando la que tenía en la mano.

Matsumoto hizo eco a la carcajada de Renji.

—¿Qué hiciste cuando dijo eso? —preguntó ella cuando dejó de reír. La diversión aún teñía sus palabras.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —se quejó amargamente—. No puedo hacer que piense diferente —masculló con rabia.

—Ponla en su lugar —cantó Matsumoto con finalidad.

Shuuhei tomó la segunda botella que llegaba en ese momento mientras alzaba una ceja para insistir a la teniente se explicara. Matsumoto se encogió de hombros.

—¡Hazle saber quién es el teniente del 9! —gritó golpeándolo en la espalda con fuerza—. No puedes permitir que te quite del lugar que has mantenido con tanto esfuerzo.

Shuuhei suspiró pesadamente.

—Nadie me ha dicho que no sea el teniente, sigo siéndolo —explicó mansamente.

Matsumoto lo vio entonces con una mezcla de piedad y de paciencia que lo hizo sentirse como un niño de nuevo.

Abrió la boca para responder algo pero fue el grito de Kira lo que sonó en cambio.

—¡Esto es una invasión Vizard! Eso es lo que es. El capitán de los holanes no se parece en nada a Ichimaru-san —lloriqueó el teniente del 3—. ¡Qué Shinigami que se respete usa holanes! ¡HOLANES! Es raro.

Shuuhei alcanzó a notar el cambio en el gesto de Matsumoto y se guardó su apreciación ante aquello. Algo en ese gesto le recordó a él mismo, le recordó al él que había perdido a un amante y supo, sin lugar a dudas, que Matsumoto había perdido también al suyo.

Si no hubiera dejado de ver a la mujer como posible pareja, para verla como una amiga y compañera de jerga, en ese momento hubiera sentido su corazón romperse en pedazos. Siendo que hacía años había dejado de ver a la mujer con tal intención, en ese momento sólo se sintió mal por el dolor que ambos compartían.

—¿Hinamori? —preguntó preocupado en cuanto escuchó un hipido de la mujer—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Mi capitán es un idiota también —gritó dejando escapar su llanto igual que Kira hacía.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada como lo había hecho Renji al principio y Matsumoto después. No se burlaba de ellos, conocía demasiado bien lo que era trabajar bajo las ordenes de uno de esos… híbridos. Pero no iba a decirles —aún— que mejoraría con el tiempo. Aunque dudaba que fuera así con la amenaza de cabello verde.

Cuando terminó la que parecía ser la tercera botella de sake, y vio a Kira tirado en el suelo de la taberna, supo que era momento de retirarse. Se puso de pie para despedirse de ellos mientras Hinamori hacía eco a su movimiento. La pequeña mujer se tambaleó a un lado y a otro, siendo Renji el primero en atraparla.

—La llevo a su escuadrón —informó Renji.

—Los acompaño —respondió, habiendo visto una oportunidad en el camino por seguir.

Aprovechando para dejar a Kira al cuidado de Matsumoto, y disculpándose mentalmente con el teniente borracho, se escurrieron de la taberna tras dejar pagado su consumo.

Con una Hinamori arrastrando los pies entre ellos, quienes la sujetaban por hombros y cintura caminaban en silencio. Shuuhei no sabía cómo aproximar el tema que habían dejado de lado en la taberna. Los Vizard.

Se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeo antes de comenzar de la única manera que conocía.

—¿Sabes cómo sigue el Shinigami sustituto? —aproximó el tema.

Renji miró a la distancia por un segundo antes de asentir pesadamente.

—Sigue igual; sin poderes y sin poder vernos.

Shuuhei maldijo mentalmente.

—¿Sería un mal momento para preguntarte más de los Vizard? Siendo que eres amigo de uno… —dejó la frase sin terminar.

Shuuhei contó cinco pasos antes de volver a escuchar un sonido de la garganta de Renji.

—Ichigo pasó malos momentos tratando de controlar esa cosa dentro de él, pero pudo controlar al Hollow y se volvió muy fuerte.

—¿Cómo lo controló? —preguntó unos segundos después.

—No lo sé —dijo Renji, al fin, enfatizando la negativa con un movimiento de cabeza—. No es como que Ichigo me haya dicho, o yo preguntado.

—Gracias, Renji —agradeció sinceramente.

—Lamento no haber sido de ayuda, _senpai_ —se disculpó Renji.

Shuuhei torció una sonrisa de lado y terminó el camino al escuadrón 5 en completo silencio. Una vez dejaron a la pequeña mujer al cuidado de alguien del escuadrón correspondiente, partieron cada uno a su respectivo escuadrón.

La caminata le ayudó a aclarar algunos de sus pensamientos, pero aún podía sentir sus sentidos mecidos por el alcohol. Y, aunque como parte del escuadrón de reacción a las amenazas no debería darse el lujo de mantener ese estado alterado frecuentemente, en ese momento lo sentía como una bendición. Todo a su alrededor se sentía tan adormecido como su piel.

Sonrió lentamente ante el falso bienestar que recibía de su estado alterado y entró al territorio del 9.

En la oscuridad, cerca de la entrada del edificio de habitaciones, descubrió la figura de Muguruma taicho. Marcó una ligera reverencia y se dispuso a entrar al edificio para dormir hasta la próxima jornada de trabajo.

Despertó de su estado relajado cuando Muguruma taicho lo jaló con fuerza por el brazo y estampó su espalda en la pared del edificio. Gruñó el dolor y la pérdida del aire justo antes de enfrentarse a un par de ojos completamente negros.

Así de rápido dejó de sentirse borracho.

Vio de nuevo esos dientes acercarse a su cara, y luchó por separarse de la fuerza que lo sujetaba prisionero. Sus cicatrices comenzaron a doler de nuevo, como si se tratara de una advertencia, antes de sentir los dientes del hollow en su cara. Sintiéndose temblar ante la mordida y el dolor que esperaba, apenas se enteró que la mordida no dolía como si le fuera a arrancar un cacho de cara. Intentó fruncir el ceño, pero fue imposible con el hollow mordiendo la ceja cruzada por cicatrices. La sensación de su ceja siendo… sostenida —porque eso no llegaba a mordida— entre dientes le pareció incómoda y extraña… pero, al darse cuenta que no era lastimado, se relajó un tanto.

El hollow entonces hizo algo igual de extraño cuando lo soltó para oler las cicatrices cuan largas eran sobre su cara y entonces lamió desde la base de las cicatrices hasta el final.

Reaccionó apenas para empujar al hollow lejos de él y se descubrió con la respiración agitada como si hubiera estado en una batalla. El hollow se rió sin dejar que se apartara y acercó los labios de Muguruma taicho hasta su oído.

—Sabes a hollow —le susurró aquella voz oscura terminando sus palabras con la lengua recorriendo su oído.

Shuuhei abrió los ojos con sorpresa, apenas dándose cuenta que los tenía cerrados, y golpeó el pecho de Muguruma taicho con plena intención de romper al menos una costilla. Cuando se sintió libre de la prisión que eran los brazos del capitán de ojos negros, se escabulló de su posición indefensa y dio tres pasos para marcharse… para huir.

Sintió la mano del capitán en su hombro antes de sentir el golpe de su espalda contra el suelo. Un instante después se encontró sujeto por los músculos de ese cuerpo sobre él. Tembló de nuevo cuando una de esas grandes manos le recorrió el costado hasta la cadera.

Entonces nada pasó.

La mano que lo tocaba se alejó de la carne para reposar en el piso y el peso de ese cuerpo sobre él se levantó apenas para dejarle respirar.

—Quédate quieto —gruñó la voz de Kensei sonando con la respiración tan agitada como la de Shuuhei—. No pelees —instruyó el capitán—, o vas a desatar los instintos del hollow.

—¿Qué sucede, taicho? —preguntó Shuuhei notando el temblor en su voz pero obedeciendo las palabras del capitán.

A toda respuesta, Shuuhei recibió un gruñido en su oído. Una vez más, el cuerpo de Shuuhei se estremeció; esta vez no era de miedo. Aunque su cabeza le decía que ese gruñido sólo era la frustración de su capitán al verse enfrentado con una pregunta que no quería responder, su cuerpo no parecía interesado en verlo de igual manera mientras se endurecía en algunas partes y se ablandaba en otras.

—Mi hollow te desea, Hisagi —respondió Kensei odiándose por tener que responder. Pero se lo debía al chico que terminaba sufriendo las atenciones de ese parásito.

Shuuhei comenzó a pelear, desesperado por liberarse de la prisión sobre él. Se removió bajo su capitán, intentando que sus pies lo deslizaran por el piso y apenas pudo notar que pateaba a su capitán varias veces.

El gruñido de Muguruma taicho sobre él lo llevó a temblar aún más.

—Taicho —suplicó—, por favor. No —suplicó de nuevo mientras la sensación de plena indefensión lo embargaba de nuevo.

Sólo en dos ocasiones se había visto Shuuhei en una situación parecida y, en ninguna de ellas, su agresor había sido tan definitivamente superior en fuerza y en técnica. No es que fuera a culpar a su tatuaje por ello, pero a causa de esa tinta habían comenzado esas ocasiones. Ésta, sin embargo, era completamente diferente. Esta vez sólo estaba seguro de estar a merced de un capitán o de un hollow.

Y si alguien los viera en esa posición…

Intentó empujar de nuevo a su capitán deseando que éste se apartara por voluntad propia, no tenía escapatoria de lo contrario.

—Taicho —suplicó de nuevo, esta vez sintiendo lágrimas quemando en sus ojos.

—Te lo advirtieron, presa mía —dijo aquella voz oscura que prometía toda clase de torturas.

Lo que siguió al silencio tras esas palabras fue sentir de nuevo esa mano en su garganta sujetando, presionando mientras cortaba el suministro de aire a sus pulmones. Shuuhei logró dar un par de golpes al costado de aquel cuerpo, sin reacción aparente. Pateó de nuevo y buscó huir sin lograr moverse un centímetro sobre el piso.

Gritó cuando sintió la mano ajena reptar por debajo de su uniforme.

—¡Muguruma taicho! —gritó Shuuhei desesperado.

Por un segundo sintió aquella mano detener su inspección sobre su piel y vio el rostro de su capitán retorcerse en una sonrisa depravada.

—Kensei no quiere detener esto en verdad —le dijo esa voz casi sonando… condescendiente.

Shuuhei jadeó su sorpresa y le fue imposible detener las lágrimas que corrieron libres por los costados de su cara. Aunque supiera que no le significaba nada a su capitán, no se había esperado que ese hombre pudiera permitir que aquello sucediera.

Sintió el cuerpo sobre él tensarse. Y, un segundo después, el puño de aquel cuerpo golpeó tan duro el suelo que dejó una hendidura en la piedra.

—¡Vete! —ordenó la voz de Kensei a un aterrado chico.

Kensei mordió el interior de sus mejillas hasta hacerlas sangrar mientras sentía el cuerpo de Hisagi retorcerse bajo él. Sintió temblar sus brazos mientras sostenía más de su peso en ellos para liberar al chico y llamó a Tachikaze en un grito que hizo temblar su mundo interior. El grito, demandando que el espíritu sometiera al hollow, apenas lo ayudó para no perseguir al teniente que escapaba.

.

Su primer instinto había sido correr a su habitación y, sólo cuando vio la endeble puerta que no lo protegería del ataque del hollow, se alejó de lo que conocía.

Pensando que aquello lo protegería más que la puerta de su habitación, usó _shunpo_ para dirigirse a cualquier lugar que no le fuera conocido y terminó entre los árboles de lo que parecía el área del escuadrón 2.

Con una parte de él temiendo las consecuencias de estar en el territorio de un escuadrón diferente, pero con otra parte sintiéndose seguro por estar en un territorio en el que nadie imaginaría se hubiera escondido, Shuuhei se dejó caer entre rocas que parecían poder esconderlo. Forzó a su reiatsu a desaparecer y al fin pudo permitirse entrar en shock por lo que acababa de pasar.

Su corazón seguía acelerado, su estómago en un nudo y la adrenalina le recorría las venas como si fuera ácido. Se llevó el puño a la boca para tragarse el grito que quería lanzar y supo que era momento de calmarse.

Cuando logró recuperar el paso de su respiración, la mano que aún mordía entre sus dientes comenzó a temblar para aliviar la tensión de los músculos.

Sus manos trazaron, inconscientemente, la línea que había dejado el hollow con su lengua sobre las cicatrices y de ahí al oído que había lamido.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, una vez más odiándose a sí mismo por no haber reaccionado a tiempo. Por no haber sabido cómo reaccionar. Por no poder dejar de sentir cada caricia que aquel cuerpo le había dado, cada toque y cada…

Había tenido miedo, como nunca antes. Sí, en batallas y ante los Huge Hollow había temido —instintivamente— a la muerte. Pero este era un tipo de miedo que nunca había conocido.

Antes había temido cuando su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Esta vez había temido también cuando su cuerpo reaccionó.

—_Shuu-chan_ —llamó Kazeshini con una pregunta en el tono.

—_Ahora no_ —pidió en un pensamiento débil.

Y el espíritu se quedó callado por primera vez.

Mientras estaba en su oficina, encerrado entre una montaña de papeles, resentía el dolor en los músculos de su espalda. Un dolor que nada tenía que ver con entrenamientos, sino con dormir a la intemperie.

Porque habían pasado semanas, o meses, desde que no pudiera volver a su habitación, eligiendo aquellas rocas en el territorio del 2 como su mejor apuesta para dormir sintiéndose someramente seguro.

Había estado evitando a Muguruma taicho desde entonces y el capitán —sabía porque era Kuna-san quien le daba los mensajes del capitán— hacía exactamente lo mismo.

Y podía agradecerle al capitán por eso. Porque él mismo no sabría cómo enfrentarse a ver al hombre una vez más. Porque, aunque supiera que no había sido Muguruma taicho quien lo tocara o quien buscara su miembro con movimientos tan precisos que parecían bruscos aquella noche, su cuerpo no parecía recibir el mensaje.

Sin poder enfrentarse a la vergüenza de esa noche, sabía que el capitán estaba enojado con él. Porque una vez más había sido débil ante él, porque una vez más lo había necesitado para ser salvado. Muguruma taicho le había advertido —en varias ocasiones— que no provocara al hollow, y esa noche, lo había provocado demasiadas veces. No era de extrañar que el capitán estuviera tan enojado con él como para guardar su distancia. Y maldita sea porque no había podido dejar de pensar en esa noche desde entonces… y los sueños.

Los sueños lo estaban volviendo loco.

Esos malditos sueños que siempre comenzaban con la lengua de Muguruma taicho recorriendo sus cicatrices faciales. A veces todo quedaba en una feliz pesadilla en la que tras escuchar al hollow decirle que sabía a hollow, él se convertía en uno de aquellos seres cuando sus cicatrices dolían hasta abrirse de nuevo y formar una máscara blanca. Los otros eran peores. Porque tras decir eso, a veces el Hollow y a veces Muguruma taicho, lo tomaban como nunca lo había hecho Tousen. Algunas veces lo sostenían al piso mientras lo penetraban con dolor; a veces lo sostenían para acariciar su cuerpo —de pronto desnudo ante miradas salvajes— con labios y manos. Algunas otras…

El sonido de la puerta de su oficina azotándose contra el marco lo regresó de golpe a la realidad. Y nunca había amado tanto el verde del cabello de esa molesta mujer hasta que lo vio ese día —dándose cuenta que los modales que comenzaba a olvidar eran los de ella y no los de Muguruma taicho—.

—Kuna-san —saludó con poca formalidad. No fuera a dejar que la mujer pensara que la veía por encima de él como teniente.

—Kensei te espera en el 1 —cantó con su infantil irreverencia—. Yamamoto dice que todos tenemos que estar ahí, Shushu-chan —lo llamó por el apodo que odiaba escuchar de esa infantil molestia de mujer.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó sorprendido por la orden del capitán comandante.

—Me van a hacer teniente oficial —dijo Kuna-san encogiéndose de hombros y mostrando un puchero en los labios antes de irse tan rápido como había llegado.

Shuuhei no tuvo tiempo de enfadarse con los gestos de la mujer. En cuanto le había sido anunciado su despido, vomitó el contenido de su estómago: bilis y ácido.

Se dejó caer al suelo, mecánicamente limpiando el desastre que su estómago había causado y miró la madera del suelo con una mezcla de indignación y sarcasmo.

Sabía que las relaciones entre superior y subordinado bordeaban el límite del tabú; no porque estuvieran prohibidas… sino por lo delicado que era el tema de las lealtades.

Lealtades… un tema del que ya era sujeto a habladurías.

Apretó las manos en puños que no se atrevió a descargar sobre el piso y mordió las quijadas con el sentimiento de la traición quemándolo por dentro. No queriendo repetir los errores que había cometido con el capitán Tousen, Shuuhei no había buscado a Muguruma taicho, ni aunque el hollow lo buscara a él; sólo se había alejado como debería hacer para rechazar a un oficial de jerarquía más alta.

¿En qué se había equivocado esta vez?

¿Qué había hecho mal? Si con un capitán se había equivocado al aceptarlo, ¿con el otro se habría equivocado al rechazarlo? Era Muguruma Kensei ese tipo de capitán que usaba el poder para vengarse de un rechazo… o varios, ¿o era culpa del hollow y su presencia estaba volviendo loco al Vizard?

—_Levántate y pelea _—gruñó Kazeshini en su mente.

Y, por primera vez en su vida, obedeció al espíritu.

.

Cuando llegó al edificio del escuadrón 1 caminó con la mirada en alto, incluso entre los capitanes y el resto de los tenientes. Tragó saliva ante la presencia de tantos y se irguió todavía más. Si querían hacer de su despido algo público; lo aceptaría con la cabeza en alto… y que los dioses los protegieran de la furia de Kazeshini. Porque una vez que no tuviera el cargo que lo ligaba a una moral instruida por un "traidor", segaría todo lo que se encontrara frente a él.

El grito agudo de Kuna-san lo llevó a mirar la escena que se desarrollaba a su lado. La mujer le saltó a Muguruma taicho para sujetarlo de un brazo y Shuuhei temió volver a vomitar, ahora frente a todos.

A eso se reducía todo lo que alguna vez había considerado suyo: su fuerza, sus miedos, su posición de teniente, la relación con sus pares.

Y, mientras veía a Iba-san saludar a Kuna-san y a Isane-san saludar a la misma mujer de cabello verde, tuvo que aceptar que —por más molesta que fuera con su actitud infantil y despreocupada; desinteresada y poco profesional— la mujer había perdido el puesto de teniente en la misma ocasión que había llevado a capitanes a perder el propio. Con tres Vizard reinstaurados como cabeza de sus escuadrones anteriores, sólo tenía sentido que un teniente recuperara su puesto también. Y, para ser sinceros, él no había estado trabajando tanto ni tan bien como antes. Había estado postergando más que nunca y había cometido más errores que en años completos.

Cuando Muguruma taicho no alejó a la mujer que se colgaba de su brazo, Shuuhei sintió un dolor atravesar su pecho y se juró que no eran celos. No podía estar celoso de algo —por alguien— que no podía pertene… que ya no tenía derecho a seguir más.

En ese momento, aquella noche dolió más que antes. Ya no era la fuerza que lo dominaba, sino las palabras que le habían dicho. Muguruma taicho le había dicho que su Hollow lo deseaba, pero ese deseo parecía una cruel burla cuando el capitán no lo toleraba cerca.

Con su destino sellado entró al gran salón que comenzaba a llenarse con altos oficiales. Se detuvo sólo para entrar después que su capitán y se alejó de la formación hasta pegar la espalda a la pared de madera. Cuando entró el capitán comandante Yamamoto se irguió por respeto y, cuando esa máxima autoridad en Gotei 13 golpeó el piso con su bastón; dio un paso hacia el frente para su juicio.

La entrada de una persona más lo detuvo en su lugar. Shuuhei se sorprendió al ver entrar al más famoso exiliado de _Soul Society_, al creador del Buró de investigaciones y al antiguo capitán del escuadrón 12; Urahara Kisuke. Y, cuando aquella figura histórica se arrodilló agachando la cabeza, no pudo sorprenderse más.

—Capitán comandante —comenzó el antiguo capitán—. Antes que otra cosa, deseo agradecer que se me permita estar frente a ustedes en esta habitación. Sin más dilación quiero presentar la situación que me trae aquí: el caso de Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami sustituto. Sobra decir que perdió sus poderes en la Guerra de Invierno para derrotar a Aizen, así que iré directo al grano; vengo a ustedes después de encontrar una forma para restaurar sus poderes. Sin embargo —se detuvo con un silencio de advertencia—, es el mismo proceso por el cual se ha condenado a otro Shinigami con anterioridad. El poder inherente del Shinigami sustituto puede ser despertado de nuevo… con una infusión de reiatsu poderosa. Cruzando el punto que le da acceso a su poder con una espada especialmente hecha para la infusión de reiatsu, se puede devolverle su posición y su…

—Entiendo la situación —interrumpió el capitán comandante—. Ven con esa espada, Kisuke Urahara.

La sorpresa de todos los reunidos se mostró en el denso silencio que siguió a las palabras del líder de los 13 escuadrones.

Sólo la capitana Unohana se atrevió a hablar.

—Capitán comandante —dudó en su sorpresa—, ¿intenta…

—Sin importar los medios usados —interrumpió Yamamoto a la capitana mientras miraba únicamente al frente—, fuimos salvados por Ichigo Kurosaki. Este momento es nuestro turno de salvarlo a él —dijo el comandante con voz ausente de condescendencia—.Incluso si esto significa ir en contra de las costumbres, sería una vergüenza eterna para el Gotei 13 el pisotear a alguien con el que estamos en deuda. ¡Como su capitán comandante, les ordeno —llamó a voz en cuello—, que todos los capitanes y tenientes del Gotei 13 deberán poner su reiatsu en esta espada!

Y la orden, que pocos —si es que alguno— deseaba desobedecer, resonó entre las paredes mientras el hombre de rodillas elevaba la mirada de su posición sumisa.

—¡Le regresaremos sus poderes Shinigami a Ichigo Kurosaki! —terminó ese bastión de _Soul Society_ que encabezaba la reunión.

Y con esa última aseveración —sino es que orden—, Urahara Kisuke se levantó de sus rodillas y presentó una espada sin filo. Renji fue el primero en dar un paso al frente seguido inmediatamente después por el capitán Zaraki y su teniente. Shuuhei no fue el último en obedecer la orden, pero fue inmediatamente después de su capitán.

En cuanto cerró la mano sobre el cuerpo de la espada —y no sobre la empuñadura— sintió no sólo el reiatsu de capitanes y tenientes, sino de más Shinigami: Kuchiki Rukia, Madarame Ikkaku, uno poderoso y cálido que no reconocía, el del científico que se había arrodillado ante ellos; y esos reiatsu mezclados comenzaron a inundarlo con una fuerza que sentía como chispas atravesando su cuerpo. Y, entre todos esos, reconoció la fuerza del reiatsu mezclado de cada Vizard, de uno en específico.

El reiatsu de Muguruma taicho lo sintió en el cuerpo como la fuerza de un vendaval y como la furia de una explosión que se parecía demasiado al temperamento del capitán, pero al mismo tiempo era un reiatsu seguro y cálido; uno que protegía y que nutría… a pesar de la resistencia que encontrara.

—Tienes que dar, Hisagi-kun —dijo el hombre del sombrero de rayas en un susurro—; no tomar.

Sintiendo que su cara se enrojecía hasta las orejas, hizo un esfuerzo consciente por entregar. No sólo lo que había recibido, sino el que era suyo. Y, mientras cerraba los ojos para depositar esa parte de él en el instrumento, Shuuhei pensó que quería ser sentido como una fuerza constante, amable y que se daba a sus compañeros, no por un sentido de responsabilidad como el del capitán Kuchiki o como la lealtad del capitán Komamura; sino como el paso del aire cuando mecía los sentidos cansados de viajeros y guerreros. Quería ser una fuerza que se desataba sólo para proteger y no para destruir. Quería ser una fuerza de la naturaleza que se desataba para reconstruir.

Y, entonces, liberó el cuerpo de la espada.

—Gracias —le susurró Urahara-san antes de ofrecer el instrumento al siguiente capitán.

Shuuhei se encaminó fuera de la habitación sintiéndose más cansado que después de una batalla. No tenía forma de saber si el científico había agradecido a cada uno o si sólo lo había hecho con él, tampoco podía decir que fuera realmente importante. Sin poder atinar a decir cómo o porqué —al menos de momento— sabía que las repercusiones de esto serían, de hecho, inexorables.

—Te ves enfermo, Shushu-chan —cantó Kuna-san acercando demasiado la cara a la de Shuuhei.

Shuuhei se apartó por reflejo.

—Sólo estoy sorprendido por la orden del capitán comandante —ofreció como excusa. De ninguna manera le diría que estaba tan cansado después de dar parte de su reiatsu—. Que hiciera eso por el Shinigami sustituto… —siguió sólo para detenerse al recordar dónde se encontraba.

—Berry-tan sacrificó mucho por nosotros —dijo Mashiro mirando al cielo y devolviendo la mirada hacia Shuuhei—. Yo tampoco me esperaba esto del viejo Yamamoto —cantó con su irreverencia antes de sonreír de una forma que parecía más madura que nunca antes—. Estoy feliz de volver a una _Soul Society_ como la de ahora.

Y así de rápido, Kuna-san dejó de parecer más madura para ir a saltarle encima a Muguruma taicho. Esta vez, Shuuhei no sintió aquel dolor en el pecho —al que no iba a llamar celos—. Se quedó mirando al capitán mientras recordaba lo que había sentido de su reiatsu. Sintiendo esa parte de su capitán aún recorriendo su cuerpo, no sabía si conseguiría volver a ver a ese hombre —que gruñía como si fuera un segundo idioma— de la misma forma.

Cerró los ojos mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire para llenar sus pulmones y se puso de pie, seguramente no para volver a encerrarse en la oficina.

Estaba de humor para entrenar un poco.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando abrió las piernas en espera de su amante, y sintió las ásperas manos de Muguruma taicho recorrer el interior de sus muslos con caricias lentas y labios castos, Shuuhei supo que algo estaba mal. Un tirón de su consciencia le dijo que estaba soñando con algo imposible y se dijo que Muguruma taicho jamás sería así de delicado con un amante. Su capitán lo tomaría con fuerza, con más urgencia… con más pasión; justo como era en el resto de la vida.

Abrió los ojos sólo para ver que la figura sobre él se desdibujaba hasta ser otro. La cadera de su amante fue entonces menos ancha y las manos más delicadas al tacto; la piel más oscura y el cabello largo y negro. Cuando sintió su cuerpo siendo invadido por ese amante, su mente le devolvió el nombre de quien lo penetraba: Tousen. Y algo en su estómago se apretó con terror.

Shuuhei se despertó en su cama con un salto, sudando frío y respirando agitadamente. Se apretó la cabeza ante el sueño que había tenido y se maldijo mentalmente por las imágenes que había soñado. Maldijo con voz decepcionada cuando sintió su propia liberación bajo las sábanas.

Por los dioses, hacía medio siglo que no se había despertado por un sueño húmedo.

Sintiéndose tan sucio por los fluidos de su cuerpo como por ese cambio de amante onírico, se levantó de la cama para bañarse a pesar de la hora… o más bien por ella. Tan entrada la noche como estaba, no encontraría a nadie en los baños y no tendría por qué explicar nada a nadie… más que a sí mismo.

Tomó un cambio de ropa y marchó rápidamente al baño comunal.

Bajo el chorro de agua tibio tuvo que preguntarse qué estaba mal con él como para soñar con el capitán Tousen de nuevo. No es que extrañara las caricias de aquel amante, no; su cuerpo se había decepcionado ya de una imaginación que no tocaba sus terminaciones nerviosas. Su imaginación, hacía tiempo, había comenzado a llevarlo a otro cuerpo y a otro toque.

Apoyando la cabeza en la pared, pero aún sintiendo el agua recorrer su espalda, se supo en una situación imposible. Deprimido por su situación en general, Shuuhei cerró el agua del baño y cruzó los pocos metros que lo llevarían a la toalla de baño.

Se detuvo a medio paso cuando se encontró de cara con Muguruma taicho. Los ojos del capitán se volvieron negros antes que Shuuhei pudiera dar un paso para alejarse.

.

Después de una batalla cruenta con Mashiro, lo último que ocupaba su horario era tomar una ducha caliente antes de tirarse a la cama a dormir. Lo único bueno de tener a Mashiro cerca de él todo el tiempo era que podía entablar una batalla con un Vizard en cualquiera de esos momentos. Y eso había estado ayudándolo a mantener a su Hollow controlado. Sólo por eso no mandaba a la mujer de regreso al mundo material.

Antes de entrar al baño se estiró hasta que sus hombros tronaron con fuerza y se relajó un poco más.

Apenas dirigió un pensamiento consciente a la luz prendida del baño comunal se encontró de frente con Hisagi, en toda su gloriosa desnudez.

El jalón en su interior le advirtió con fuerza en qué forma había despertado su Hollow y sintió la consciencia del parásito acercarse peligrosamente a la superficie. Viendo el cuerpo desnudo de su teniente, Kensei se lamió los labios sin saber si era un gesto propio o uno guiado por el Hollow.

Apretó la quijada para devolver al Hollow a las profundidades de donde tuviera que estar y el recuerdo de aquella noche sobre el piso de entrada del edificio del escuadrón le ayudó a mantener el control. Las lágrimas en los ojos del chico, su súplica aterrada, habían logrado devolverlo a tener el control de su cuerpo; pero lo sabía un control precario entre más deseaba él mismo el tener al chico bajo su cuerpo.

En eso no había mentido el Hollow. Kensei no había querido detener lo que pasaba esa noche; no, hasta que en verdad lo quiso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó a su teniente con las quijadas apretadas.

—Bañarme —respondió Shuuhei desviando la mirada a un punto cualquiera del piso.

—¿Te preparabas para mí? —preguntó aquella voz oscura haciendo que Shuuhei volteara de inmediato a la amenaza.

—¡Cállate! —gruñó Kensei con odio permeando en el tono.

Shuuhei dio un paso hacia atrás, confundido por la orden que parecía dirigida a la voz, mientras también parecía dirigida a él. Detuvo su huida cuando recordó las advertencias que Muguruma taicho le había dado una y otra vez con respecto a los instintos del Hollow.

—Hoy no tienes tu collar, presa mía —volvió a sonar aquella voz oscura mientras parecía ronronear la amenaza implícita—. ¿Qué te va a proteger ésta vez?

Esta vez, cuando el capitán de ojos negros —el hollow— se lanzó a él. Shuuhei hizo un esfuerzo consciente para no huir, para no moverse. Sintió las manos de ese cuerpo tirarlo al suelo por un hombro y ponerse sobre él de nuevo. Aún así, se controló para no luchar; para no instigar los instintos del Hollow. Sólo tenía que recordar lo que había sentido del reiatsu de Muguruma taicho para calmarse y sentirse protegido; aunque no en control.

El cuerpo sobre él se tensó en cada músculo que estaba en contacto con la piel de Shuuhei y levantó su peso en dos temblorosos brazos. Shuuhei se sorprendió al ver el sudor recorriendo la frente del capitán y por primera vez se preguntó qué tan difícil le era al otro hombre controlar a ese otro ser en su cuerpo.

—Vas a tener que detenerme, Shuuhei —advirtió Kensei sintiendo sus músculos temblando con la necesidad de moverse y con la necesidad de quedarse quieto.

—Pero no quiere detenerme —lloriqueó aquella voz oscura mientras Shuuhei se encontraba a punto de asentir a las palabras—. Huele a hembra en celo —continuó la voz del hollow.

Shuuhei se puso rojo hasta el cuello. Sintió la temperatura de todo su cuerpo elevarse con indignación y furia y tomó las palabras de su capitán como una orden directa.

Golpeó la nariz de su capitán, o del hollow —de preferencia—, con un cabezazo que buscaba romper el cartílago y aprovechó el movimiento de ese cuerpo sobre él para liberarse del peso. Sabía que no lo habría conseguido si Muguruma taicho no estuviera dándole espacio con los brazos tensos que separaban sus cuerpos y, aun así, pateó ese cuerpo en el estómago —fuerte—.

Cuando el gruñido característico de Muguruma taicho le llegó a los oídos, Shuuhei se sintió culpable por haber pateado al capitán y no al hollow; pero no lo suficiente como para quedarse a sufrir las consecuencias de gastar tiempo en preguntar o disculparse.

Cuando vio a Hisagi salir del baño, aún en su completa, deliciosa y gloriosa desnudez, Kensei sonrió por los golpes que había recibido. No podía decir que el chico no cayera; pero reconocía que con cada caída, el chico se levantaba con renovada fuerza.

—Lo que más disfruto —dijo Kensei en voz alta, pero para el hollow—, es que alguien más pueda ponerte en tu lugar.

—_Yo no soy el que siente el dolor en las bolas _—gruñó el Hollow indignado.

—Por desgracia —rezongó Kensei divertido.

Kensei dejó que el Hollow siguiera enfurruñado y escapó a ese bello lugar en su mente al que su Hollow no tenía acceso: sus fantasías. Porque no iba a desperdiciar la imagen que el chico le había regalado como material para —cada vez con más frecuencia— masturbarse.

Esta vez no era un Hisagi en sus rodillas suplicándole que se corriera en su cara mientras abría la boca y sacaba la lengua esperando por su semen. Era el Hisagi que estaba tras un escritorio. En este momento lo tendría sobre el escritorio, sorprendido por su fuerza y tartamudeando por una explicación que no iba a darle. Le prometería no hacer nada más que tocarlo y cumpliría esa promesa mientras le abría las piernas y se colocaba entre ellas para presionar su erección cubierta por la tela de su uniforme en un culo igual de resguardado. En esa situación se frotaría contra ese culo y presionaría más y más su cadera hasta que Hisagi sintiera su dura erección incluso con la ropa puesta. Su teniente gemiría, por supuesto, y aunque peleara por escapar de la posición, sus piernas no se cerrarían ante la intromisión de sus caderas. No, las caderas de Hisagi se estarían moviendo sobre su erección cubierta, pidiendo más. Y se lo daría, como si se lo estuviera cogiendo sin ropa, movería la cadera cómo sólo podría hacerlo dentro de él y, con un grito de su teniente, ambos acabarían bajo la tela.

Con un gruñido real, Kensei sintió su orgasmo aproximarse, pero no llegar. Más que una fantasía, se dijo que quería estar hasta el fondo de la garganta del chico mientras veía sus labios estirados sobre su pene y al chico temeroso, pero haciendo su mejor esfuerzo mientras se lo cogía por la cara.

Con esas crudas palabras en la mente, Kensei terminó en su mano. Recargó la espalda en cualquiera fuera el mueble más cercano y soltó una risa que era puro desprecio por haberse corrido una vez más mientras pensaba en un chico que hacía lo mismo, pero con la imagen del traidor.

—_No lo entiendo _—dijo el parásito fastidiándole la paz después de un buen orgasmo—. _Te quieres enterrar en ese culo; cogértelo hasta que no pueda moverse y hacer que el chico teniente grite tu nombre. ¿Por qué mierda no lo haces, Kensei?_

—_Porque no voy a tocar el mismo culo que el traidor de Tousen usó ya _—respondió cruelmente en su mente.

—_Esa excusa se está volviendo vieja, semental —_dijo con burla marcada—. _Al menos cógete a la de pelo verde… o a la pervertida de la trenza. _

—Me das asco —gruñó hacia el Hollow.

—_Kensei —_llamó Tachikaze severamente—, _los instintos del Hollow están creciendo. No vas a poder controlarlo mucho más _—advirtió el espíritu de su Zanpakto.

—Mírame hacerlo —respondió entre quijadas apretadas.

Recién había terminado de repartir las revistas impresas a los capitanes suscritos a la publicación, Shuuhei se concentraba ya en la próxima edición.

Estaba leyendo un artículo que tenía por título "Pornografía y la saludable curiosidad por lo encubierto" por Yadomaru Lisa, la puerta de su oficina se deslizó suavemente para abrirse y cerrarse.

Sin despegar la atención de lo que consideraba una buena prosa escrita, para su sorpresa, —aunque en un tema escabroso— alzó la mano para pedir un momento a su visitante.

Un aspaviento que sonaba a burla le hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y perder la concentración en la lectura de inmediato. Cuando se atrevió a subir la mirada, el capitán de ojos negros estaba a tres pasos de él… y acercándose.

Cuando miró en la profundidad de esa acuosa oscuridad, la oscuridad le devolvió la mirada.

Desvió la mirada de esos ojos negros evitando centrarla en el cuerpo de Muguruma taicho y no encontró una ruta de escape plausible. Tampoco estaba seguro que intentar huir en un espacio cerrado como su oficina fuera la mejor estrategia. Tragó con fuerza mientras el hollow acortaba la distancia entre ellos y jadeó con sorpresa cuando aquella mano ajena le acarició el cuello insinuantemente.

Shuuhei carraspeó, se movió lentamente para apartarse del contacto y se puso de pie para enfrentarse al hollow. Siempre pendiente a no hacer un movimiento que pudiera ser tomado como provocación a los instintos de aquella cosa.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó intentando sonar más seguro de lo que se sentía.

El hollow no respondió con palabras, en cambio, lo sujetó por la cadera y lo empujó hasta el escritorio. Shuuhei se tensó mientras hacía un esfuerzo titánico para sujetar sus reacciones… todas ellas.

El hollow lo azotó sobre el escritorio sacándole el aire de los pulmones, sujetándolo ahí con la presión de una mano en su hombro y se acercó a su cara para mordisquear su ceja con cicatrices. Shuuhei se tensó en respuesta, ésta vez no por el recuerdo de una noche en específico, sino por el recuerdo de tantos sueños.

Lo siguiente por hacer —dado que no podía pelear y salir victorioso—, era distraerse.

—Dijiste que huelo a hollow —intentó, también, distraer a su atacante cuando esa mano que era de Muguruma taicho, al tiempo que no lo era, le abría el escote del shihakusho—. ¿Me voy a convertir en uno? —siguió con un temblor en la voz mientras las uñas ajenas rasguñaban sobre sus costillas.

El hollow se alejó de la cara de Shuuhei sólo para sonreír de esa manera que daba escalofríos y se lamió el labio superior con la punta de la lengua en una burla a la seducción. Se colocó entre las piernas de Shuuhei abriendo éstas con más fuerza de la necesaria y entrecerró los ojos cuando el teniente no luchó por cerrarlas de nuevo.

—Prometo no hacer nada más que tocarte —dijo el Hollow con una burla clara en el tono.

Mientras Shuuhei sentía la cadera del capitán de ojos negros acercarse a su entrepierna, se sintió temblar en lo más profundo de su ser; su resolución de no pelear resquebrajándose. Volteó la mirada hacia el lugar donde reposaba Kazeshini en su oficina y midió la distancia que los separaba.

Antes de poder impulsarse hacia su Zanpakto, Shuuhei sintió al hollow sobre él tensarse de una manera diferente. El hollow se irguió rápidamente y alzó la cara mientras oteaba el aire. En ese momento, Shuuhei temió que el ser estuviera olfateando la cercanía de un Shinigami que fuera a verlo en esa posición tan comprometedora.

Una vez más, el hollow sorprendió a Shuuhei cuando cerró el escote que había abierto en su shihakusho y tomaba la tela para jalarlo de vuelta sobre sus pies.

—Vete de inmediato —ordenó la voz oscura del hollow mientras el sonido de madera golpeando madera comenzaba a escucharse en todo Seiretei.

Shuuhei escapó más rápido del hollow que si estuviera siguiendo una orden de Muguruma taicho y sólo después se enteró que ese sonido en Seiretei era una alarma que llamaba con urgencia a los oficiales de alto rango.

Cuando se detuvo en el claro de un bosque que recordaba a la perfección, sólo podía temer el mal humor que mostraba un muy, muy frustrado Muguruma taicho. Si el caminar pesado y enérgico del capitán no era suficiente para decirle que algo malo pasaba, sólo necesitaba recordar las bajas que habían sufrido los escuadrones ante ese ataque Quincy; y la más completa y absoluta sensación de impotencia que Seiretei vivía tras el ataque.

—¿Por qué… me trae aquí, taicho? —preguntó Shuuhei cuando su capitán se detuvo al fin.

—Shuuhei, usa tu _bankai_ —le dijo aún dándole la espalda.

—¿Eh? —respondió elocuentemente ante su confusión.

—Esta vez mi _bankai_ no fue robado, pero la próxima puede pasar —siguió, apenas volteando a verlo—. Necesitamos más gente capaz de usar _bankai_.

Antes de poder responder a las palabras de Muguruma taicho, Kuna-san apareció con un salto frente a él. Shuuhei se quedó congelado en su sitio antes de poder entender qué sucedía a su alrededor.

Cuando Muguruma taicho le ordenó a Kuna-san convertirse en Hollow, entendió menos. Y aún menos, cuando Muguruma taicho lo amenazó con la fuerza de Kuna-san; cuando le advirtió que tendría que usar su _bankai_ para no morir.

Sólo entonces reaccionó para pedirles que se detuvieran. La respuesta de la mujer fue golpearlo, dejarlo en sus rodillas tratando de llenar sus pulmones de nuevo con aire.

—Idiota —soltó Muguruma taicho con esa voz que le reclamaba su debilidad—. Te dije que fueras cuidadoso. ¿Piensas que no te voy a matar? —siguió con un tono mortalmente desprovisto de sentimientos—. No soy… tan gentil como lo fue Tousen.

Shuuhei apretó la quijada ante la mención de su capitán, ante las implicaciones de aquellas palabras; ante el tono subyacente en la voz de Muguruma taicho.

—Por favor, basta —dijo recuperando el aire, pero no la tranquilidad—. Muguruma taicho, siempre lo he admirado y respetado; pero ¡no tiene derecho a insultar al capitán Tousen!

Kensei entrecerró los ojos ante las palabras del chico, ante el gesto de furia contenida y resolución de batalla… de absoluta lealtad que la mención del traidor había llevado a los ojos de Shuuhei.

Su interior hirvió con furia al ver esa mirada de lealtad al traidor y estuvo sobre el chico de inmediato. Con los puños desnudos golpeó esa cara que osaba demostrar tales sentimientos; al estómago después, y una vez más a la cara que se manchaba ya con sangre y abrasiones.

—Puede golpearme cuanto quiera, taicho; pero no va a conseguir que entrene mi _bankai_ por un capricho suyo.

Cuando el chico dejó de hablar, quiso hacerle tragar su filosofía a golpes; pero sabía que no serviría. Rugió su furia antes de desenfundar su espada y acercar su filo al teniente.

—¿Qué capricho? —preguntó falsamente calmado—. Estamos en guerra y necesitamos estar en óptimas condiciones para la batalla.

—Debería seguir sus propias palabras, taicho —devolvió el chico que tenía las pelotas puestas en los momentos menos apropiados.

—Tekken Tachikaze —llamó con un grito y se lanzó hacia el frente.

Su furia fue reemplazada por sorpresa cuando su primer golpe conectó con el antebrazo de una Mashiro aún con la máscara. Tras ella, la expresión de Shuuhei era indescriptible; una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo, de decepción y de todo lo que no había sido cuando usó el nombre del traidor.

—Es suficiente —dijo Shuuhei en un susurro que llenó el claro.

Mientras veía a Shuuhei bajar los brazos y los hombros derrotado, dar media vuelta y comenzar a marcharse, Kensei bufó el resto de su furia mientras igualaba los modales del teniente. Le dio la espalda al lugar y marchó hasta los árboles del bosque.

.

Había logrado apartarse del claro al que había sido dirigido aunque sintiera cada órgano de su cuerpo destrozado. Comenzó a quitarse el kosode negro sólo para ver que manchas púrpura comenzaban a aparecer debajo de su piel. Sabiendo ya que algunos órganos internos estaban sangrando, rasgó el shitagi blanco de su uniforme para conseguir algunas vendas improvisadas. Se frotó la cara con una mano sólo para descubrir más dolor y algunos cortes y gruñó con fuerza.

Comenzó a vendarse las costillas con su uniforme desgarrado cuando la amenaza de cabello verde apareció con un salto frente a él. Shuuhei saltó hacia atrás y dejó de temer un golpe cuando vio a Kuna-san sin la máscara.

La mujer se sentó a su lado en un salto y, de inmediato, jaló la tela blanca con la que Shuuhei se vendaba. Para sorpresa del teniente, la mujer apretó cuidadosamente antes de continuar donde él se había quedado.

—No debes mencionar el nombre del traidor frente a Kensei, Shushu-chan —cantó la mujer con ese tono infantil que la caracterizaba—. Es una mala, mala idea.

—Hablar mal del capitán Tousen frente a mí es una mala idea —devolvió con fuerza.

Kuna-san se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si lo estuviera estudiando.

—Lo sigues llamando "capitán Tousen" —dijo entonces la mujer.

Shuuhei se sorprendió. No se había dado cuenta que lo hiciera.

—Tousen nos traicionó —siguió la mujer con naturalidad.

Cuando Shuuhei bufó con desprecio, Mashiro volvió a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera pensando en algo.

—Ya lo sé —espetó Shuuhei molesto por escuchar siempre lo mismo de personas que no habían conocido, o no querían conocer más, de un hombre que no sólo había sido un traidor sino muchas otras cosas más—. Sé que traicionó a _Soul Society,_ ya…

—No —interrumpió Mashiro sonando casi suave—. Tousen era el quinto asiento y uno de los hombres que Kensei consideraba de confianza. Fuimos a una misión por unos Shinigami perdidos —siguió mientras veía a su alrededor como si hubiera perdido el hilo de sus palabras y se llevó el dedo a los labios—, como por aquí —cantó divertida—; y Tousen clavó su espada a Kensei por la espalda.

—¿El capit… Tousen estuvo ese día? —preguntó Shuuhei confuso.

Mashiro asintió formalmente, como si hiciera hincapié en la veracidad de sus palabras.

—Él fue el que nos traicionó, ¿lo olvidas? —cantó—. Él sabía qué pasaba y lo que iba a pasar. Él fue el que nos infectó con esa cosa de Hollow.

—Pero yo vi como mataban al hollow —interrumpió incrédulo—. ¿Cómo pudo esa cosa infectarlos?

—¿Estuviste ese día? —preguntó Mashiro ladeando la cabeza una vez más—. No te recuerdo —terminó rascándose la cabeza.

—Muguruma taicho me salvó de ese Hollow, entonces me dijo que sonriera porque estaba vivo y sonrió también —dijo poniendo una sonrisa torcida por el recuerdo de aquella vez—. Juro que su sonrisa me dio más miedo que el hollow —soltó Shuuhei antes de darse cuenta qué y a quién se lo decía.

—¡Ah! —gritó Mashiro emocionada mientras golpeaba un puño en la otra palma—. ¡Eres ese niño! —le dijo mientras lo señalaba con un dedo antes de entrecerrar los ojos—. Ya no lloras tanto —soltó con un tono de felicitación.

Shuuhei tuvo que reírse de eso.

—El número en tu cara —dijo Mashiro apuntando al tatuaje—, ¿es por Kensei?

—Sí —respondió Shuuhei con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza—. ¿Qué más pasó ese día, Kuna-san?

—Esa cosa blanca comenzó a salir de nuestra cara antes de hacernos Vizard. Dicen que era un experimento de Aizen, pero no tengo idea de para qué quería hacer algo así —desestimó de inmediato—. Y, cuando desperté, estábamos en el mundo material; enfundados en gigai y buscando un lugar para escondernos. Kensei gritaba mucho cuando le preguntaba por qué teníamos que escondernos… pero no podíamos volver a lo que habíamos perdido, eso me quedó claro. Entrenamos mucho para pelear contra Aizen y tardamos 100 años para poder hacerlo. No sé para qué entrenamos —se quejó Mashiro encogiendo los hombros—, igual no peleamos contra Aizen… pero pude patear a ese enorme Hollow —siguió emocionada y lanzando los brazos al aire.

Shuuhei no necesitaba muchas descripciones en ese punto; aún podía recordar partes de las batallas que se libraban a su alrededor y más cuando estuvo tirado en el piso sin poder seguir luchando.

—Sigo diciendo que Kensei está enfermo o no hubiera vuelto a un lugar donde no confía en nadie —se quejó Mashiro con un puchero.

—¿No confía en nadie? —preguntó haciendo eco a las palabras.

—Bueno, no en nadie. Confía en nosotros, confía en Tessai y en Urahara porque nos salvaron; confía en berry-tan y confía en ti —enfatizó ella con un asentimiento teatral a sus palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres con que confía en mí? —preguntó casi burlándose de las palabras de la mujer.

—A eso precisamente —respondió ella con un puchero—. Confía en ti, Shushu-chan; por eso sigues como su teniente. Por eso te presiona para que seas más fuerte. Si no, te dejaría morir en cualquier batalla para liberarse de ti —terminó ella con una gran sonrisa.

—Kuna-san —llamó formalmente—. El hollow dentro del capitán, ¿qué parte juega en todo esto? —preguntó antes de tragar con fuerza por lo que había salido de sus labios sin pensar.

Mashiro miró a Shuuhei con una mueca ofensiva antes de encogerse de hombros.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Shushu-chan; pero nuestros hollow son difíciles de controlar, aunque se han vuelto una parte de nosotros. A veces son la voz que no queremos escuchar, a veces son la voz que tenemos que escuchar y a veces sólo son nuestros peores enemigos.

—Gracias, Kuna-san —agradeció formalmente mientras llevaba su mano a las vendas sobre sus costillas.

—No me des las gracias, Shushu-chan —dijo ella aburrida—. Sólo no seas tan duro con el tonto de Kensei, es un tonto pero siempre ha querido proteger a las personas que aprecia, a pesar del sacrificio para él.

Cuando Kuna-san desapareció con otro de sus ataques de energía, Shuuhei se quedó mirando el espacio vacío que había dejado la mujer.

Una parte de su cabeza quería gritar que la mujer no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando mientras que la otra le preguntaba quién más podría saberlo. Ella también era un Vizard.

Y lo que le había dicho de aquellos Hollow dentro de ellos, ponía todo en perspectiva. No pudo evitar recordar todas aquellas veces en las que Muguruma taicho había luchado para detener al Hollow.

¿Su peor enemigo, eh?

Todas las veces que ese hollow lo había atacado, las que lo había tocado o humillado por reaccionar a su toque. Aquella frase de Muguruma taicho cuando le dijo que su Hollow lo deseaba.

Shuuhei se dejó caer de espaldas al piso y miró el cielo sobre él.

Como si el cielo tuviera las respuestas a preguntas que aún no podía ni comenzar a hacerse, recordó lo que Kuna-san le había dicho de la traición del cap… de Tousen. De lo que había dicho el hollow significaba para los Vizard. De los sacrificios que llegaba a hacer Muguruma taicho para proteger. Y al fin se preguntó qué tanto era cierto que el capitán confiaba en él. No pudo evitar preguntarse cuál era el sacrificio que hacía Muguruma taicho para protegerlo del hollow… si es que lo hacía.

Pero al recordar un rostro sudando por el esfuerzo de controlar su propio cuerpo, supo que así era.

.

Tuvo que esperar hasta calmarse y haber digerido las palabras de Kuna-san antes de tener el valor para levantarse del pasto e ir a buscar a su capitán. Si algo tenía que hacer, era hablar con Muguruma taicho de… Tousen. Porque podía aguantar el mal carácter y los puños de Muguruma taicho, pero —aunque ahora entendiera el porqué— no podía permitir que su actual capitán hablara mal del anterior. Sí, en parte era porque ese capitán había sido quien le enseñara tanto, quien lo aceptara; pero también era por la posición del actual y su propia posición como teniente. Habiendo servido a ambos, tenía que dejar en claro que no permitiría —alguien— hablara mal de uno de sus capitanes, de ninguno de ellos.

—¡Sólo estás celoso porque el chico teniente no olvida a su amante muerto! —gritó la voz de Yadomaru-san desde la tienda de campaña él sabía era la de su capitán.

Shuuhei se quedó pasmado en su lugar sabiendo, sin lugar a dudas, hablaban de él. Y, habiendo conocido a aquella Vizard… sabía que tenía que huir.

—¡Cállate! —gruñó Muguruma taicho antes que Shuuhei pudiera moverse—. No sabes de lo que hablas.

—Sólo cógete a tu teniente hasta que olvide al otro —siguió Yadomaru-san provocando al otro—. Te puedo traer las cuerdas y juguetes que dejaste en tu habitación —ofreció solícita.

—¡Qué demonios haces dentro de mi habitación! —gritó Muguruma taicho furioso. El tono le pareció a Shuuhei uno casi avergonzado de su capitán y volvió a ordenarle a sus piernas que se largaran de ahí.

Las malditas no obedecieron.

—Sólo soy curiosa —se defendió la mujer cínicamente—. Pero tú te ves mal, Kensei. Tu Hollow está a flor de piel y ni las batallas sirven para controlarlo. Estás siendo un peligro para todos, incluso para ti mismo.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —gruñó furioso el capitán—. Los bastardos esos pueden atacar en cualquier momento. ¡Tú no estuviste aquí cuando esos malditos nos masacraron!

—Hubieras peleado mejor si no estuvieras así de mal. Cógete a alguien —ordenó Yadomaru-san.

Shuuhei trató de escapar de nuevo del escuchar una conversación que ese par de Vizard no hacían esfuerzo alguno por mantener privada.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo? —retó Muguruma taicho y Shuuhei sintió las palabras como un golpe al estómago.

Uno de sus pies se movió al fin, pero no fue tan rápido como para escapar a las siguientes palabras que tampoco eran para él.

—Sabes que no me importaría hacerlo contigo, Kensei —dijo ella con la voz seca—; pero no voy a ser el reemplazo para el chico teniente. ¡Por los dioses! Lleva tu tatuaje en la cara. Eso es tan erótico como si caminara por la calle con tu semen permanentemente en la cara.

—¿Qué tan pervertida puedes ser, mujer? —rezongó el capitán atragantándose con las palabras—. Y ese tatuaje puede ser por cualquier otra cosa —gruñó al final.

—Eres un cobarde, Kensei —soltó la mujer haciendo que Shuuhei casi se atragantara con el nudo en su garganta. Nadie llamaba cobarde a su capitán y vivía después de ello. Nadie. Shuuhei tomó la empuñadura de Kazeshini, aun sin saber si lo usaría para proteger a la mujer de la furia de Muguruma taicho o en contra de ella por insultarlo—. De cualquier manera —siguió Yadomaru-san sin haber sido atacada por el capitán—, haz algo con "eso" antes que ataquen de nuevo esos Quincy… a menos que ya no puedas ponerte duro —terminó con un tono de interrogación socarrona.

—¡Tengo un dolor permanente en las pelotas por no poderme coger al chico! —gritó Muguruma taicho.

—¡Entonces hazlo! —gruñó la mujer con un grado de desesperación y otro tanto de frustración.

—¡Carajo, Lisa! ¿Quieres que viole al chico? —gritó desesperado el capitán.

Cuando la única respuesta de la mujer fue un sonoro suspiro, Shuuhei pudo moverse de nuevo.

Escondido de vuelta en el bosque, Shuuhei agradecía estar solo y sin un espejo para ver su rostro… o el tatuaje en él. Una parte de su cabeza se maldijo por no haber escapado de esa conversación mucho antes, la otra estaba aún demasiado sorprendida por todo lo que había escuchado. Se sentía rojo hasta las orejas por todo lo que acababa de oír —de ambas voces—… y es que, haber escuchado lo que escuchó de la inconfundible voz de Muguruma taicho…

Se repitió tres y seis veces que todo era una mentira, tal vez incluso se había desmayado por los golpes de su capitán y esto era un sueño, o una alucinación. Pero no lo era.

Tal vez era una mentira, entonces. Había tenido la oportunidad ya de hablar un par de veces con la mujer Vizard, y sabía por estas veces que la mujer era frustrante cuando deseaba conseguir algo. Cabía la posibilidad de que Muguruma taicho hubiera dicho aquello sólo para callar a la mujer. Eso tenía más sentido que el que su capitán lo deseara.

¿Y si no fuera así?

Las imágenes de aquellos sueños, el calor del cuerpo de Muguruma taicho sobre él cuando el hollow lo había atacado y el acoso del Hollow se estrellaron contra la parte más consciente de su mente hasta provocarle un dolor de cabeza.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba que el Hollow estaba ganando una batalla de control, y tras lo que Kuna-san le había dicho… sólo podía imaginar que aquella conversación era verdadera.

Tal vez sólo quería creerla verdadera.

¿Podría ser su turno para ayudar a su capitán?

No es que tuviera que serle fiel a nadie. No es que él mismo no deseara a Muguruma taicho acariciando su cuerpo. Pero… ¿y si estaba equivocado?

Las relaciones entre rangos diferentes eran complicadas por decir lo menos. Eran un cortejo en sí mismo; uno que se había intentado sintetizar jerárquicamente. En general era el oficial de mayor rango el que insinuaba su interés primero en diversas ocasiones y el suboficial el que aceptaba las atenciones o no. De lo contrario, aquello podría caer en el abuso de poder. Así mismo, en las pocas ocasiones en las que el suboficial se acercaba al de rango superior, debía ser siempre en un ambiente completamente ajeno al laboral y el oficial de alto rango quien comenzaba a procurar o no lo hacía. O, al menos, así se lo había dicho Akon cuando había sucumbido a las tácticas del tercer asiento del 12 por la información de lo que sucedía entre Tousen y él.

Shuuhei le había creído a Akon, aún le creía, pero no podía decir que Muguruma taicho hubiera insinuado sus atenciones; no siendo él —en todo caso—, sino el Hollow. Pero la situación, si tenía que creer en las palabras de Yadomaru-san, se estaba convirtiendo en una de urgente prioridad.

Lo que seguía sin entender era ¿por qué él? Siendo quien era el capitán, estaba seguro de que no le faltaban opciones para… satisfacer sus necesidades. Y ya había temido una vez que Muguruma taicho tomara represalias por eso que pasaba entre ellos.

Pero, tras las palabras que habían salido de los propios labios del capitán… los porqués no eran importantes realmente. Sólo que él era quien podía ayudar o no al capitán. ¿Cierto?

Quizá fuera el momento en que él pudiera hacer algo para ayudar a su capitán, a su ídolo… a su héroe.

—_Sólo quieres encontrar una excusa para abrirte de piernas y sentir esa verga llenándote por el culo_ —se buró Kazeshini en su cabeza—. _Escuchaste muy bien que tú eres el problema. _

—_En serio, cállate_ —gruñó en respuesta.

—_Él quiere cogerte, tú quieres que te coja; no son matemáticas avanzadas, Shu-chan_ —fastidió el espíritu.

—_Sigue hablando_ —le pidió al espíritu de su Zanpakto—. _Estás haciendo un gran trabajo para convencerme de no hacerlo._

Y Kazeshini se calló así de rápido.

Sonriendo amargamente, Shuuhei se llevó la mano al 69 en su cara sin poder evitar el recuerdo de las palabras que había escuchado de Yadomaru-san. Se puso rojo de inmediato y cerró los ojos con pesar.


	7. Chapter 7

Encerrado en su tienda, seguía enojado por la conversación con Lisa. Que le hubiera dicho todo aquello era sólo un poco menos molesto al que lo hubiera obligado a decir lo que no quería admitir. Había tenido que admitir que deseaba al hombre desde que lo había visto en la Guerra de Invierno, y más, cuando lo veía sudado por el entrenamiento o cuando lo soñaba abierto de piernas esperando por él como si fuera una adicción para el chico.

Sólo había podido salvar algo de su orgullo al tragarse las palabras que el maldito parásito en su cabeza no había callado tantas veces: el que Shuuhei hubiera sido tomado por Tousen le importaba cada vez menos, y cada vez menos servía como una excusa para mantener sus manos alejadas del cuerpo del teniente.

Lo que no dejaba de frenarlo, sin embargo, era el miedo que vio en sus ojos cada vez que su cuerpo se había encontrado sobre el del chico —aunque de eso culpaba al Hollow—; lo que no podía ser culpa del Hollow era como Shuuhei se alejaba de él en los pasillos o la tensión en sus puños cuando le hablaba… los movimientos que la mano del chico hacía para acercarse a la empuñadura del Zanpakto que decía odiar tanto —como si fuera a atacarlo, o protegerse, si se acercaba más de la cuenta—. No es que culpara al chico. Kensei se sabía la peor excusa como material para pareja… para un buen revolcón definitivamente la mejor opción, pero no para una pareja como —el bastardo, traidor, hijo de puta— Tousen hubiera podido ser para el chico. Él no era suave. Él se sabía bueno para el sexo pero no para eso de sentimientos y toda la mierda esa.

Aunque no había podido evitar acercarse tantas veces al teniente, éste siempre lo había rechazado. ¿No era tiempo de dejar de buscar a un suboficial que había demostrado tantas veces que no estaba interesado en una cogida?… o en muchas.

Y, es que, con ese cuerpo más atlético que musculoso, tatuajes en la cara y accesorios que le recordaban placeres perversos, la soltura de un depredador cómodo en su hábitat y una flexibilidad hecha para pecar, Hisagi Shuuhei era el cuerpo más sexy que había visto en siglos. Sí, su cuerpo lo ponía caliente como el infierno, pero su temperamento —ese que escondía tras formulismos de cortesía y un brillo testarudo en la mirada— era el reto que lo ponía al 100. Shuuhei, a veces enfrentándose a él, a veces obedeciendo órdenes y a veces haciendo más de lo que se le pedía, se había convertido en su adicción.

Y no tenerlo lo estaba volviendo loco de furia y… frustración.

Entrecerró los ojos y soltó un gruñido de advertencia en cuanto escuchó la tela de la tienda de campaña abrirse.

—Ya acabé de escucharte, Lisa. ¡Lárgate! —gruñó sin dignarse a mirar a la pervertida mujer.

—Soy yo.

La voz de Shuuhei lo hizo incorporarse de inmediato y lanzar la mirada hacia el hombre. Entrecerró los ojos intentando adivinar qué llevaba a su teniente a su tienda. Esperaba que fuera una disculpa por la mierda que había hecho en el entrenamiento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó mientras el chico entraba a la tienda.

La mirada gacha del teniente le hizo comenzar a imaginarse justo la forma en que quería el hombre presentara sus disculpas: con la boca alrededor de su miembro y su…

Shuuhei se movía lentamente hacia él, sin haber respondido a su pregunta. Cuando el chico tragó con fuerza, sintió que su última fantasía podía volverse realidad; y, cuando el teniente puso una temblorosa mano sobre el 69 tatuado en su abdomen, sus músculos se tensaron con un golpe de adrenalina. Su miembro irguiéndose bajo la ropa para que le prestaran atención.

Su mano se lanzó hacia la nuca del chico para acercarlo y poder al fin enterrar su lengua en esa boca. Ante su contacto, sintió de inmediato al chico ponerse tenso buscando alejarse y la mirada de absoluto terror en su cara tatuada lo hizo apartarlo con tanta fuerza como con la que lo había acercado.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —gruñó—. Vete de inmediato —ordenó.

Cuando vio al chico asentir y obedecer, una furia cegadora lo inundó como nunca antes.

Shuuhei aceptó la orden aún sin saber si estaba agradecido o decepcionado por ésta. Lo único que sentía era dolor.

Había sido rechazado.

Maldiciéndose e insultándose mentalmente por haberse convencido de que esas palabras habían sido verdad, salió de la tienda deseando caer muerto en el momento. Así no tendría que vivir un segundo más con la vergüenza de haber ido a un hombre ofreciéndosele para tener sexo y haber sido rechazado tan tajantemente. Así no tendría que volver a ver ese rostro una vez más y recordar el furioso rechazo de su capitán cuando al fin se atrevió a tocarlo.

Era su culpa, después de todo, por haber creído palabras que nunca debería haber escuchado; por haberse convencido de que su capitán sentía algo remotamente parecido al deseo que había enraizado en sus propias entrañas gracias a un ser que se había burlado de él constantemente.

Con una sensación de querer vomitar lo que no tenía en el estómago logró salir de la tienda. Dio un paso para alejarse antes de sentir que lo jalaban por el tobillo. Recuperó el equilibrio antes de caer, pero no sirvió cuando sintió un cuerpo musculoso sobre su espalda, presionándolo a la tierra del claro.

—Fue un error venir —escuchó la voz del hollow en su oído.

Su estómago se tensó con más vergüenza que miedo mientras su respiración buscaba agitarse aún cuando sus pulmones no podían jalar aire suficiente. Su mente le recordó no pelear para no incitar al hollow al tiempo que le recordaba estaba huyendo de su vergüenza.

Cuando sintió al hollow moverse sobre él, su cuerpo actuó por sí mismo buscando liberarse de las manos que lo sujetaban al suelo. Aunque fuera voltear a su atacante, aun cuando no pudiera hacer nada contra él. Tenía que luchar.

¿Por qué?

¿Para qué?

Se sorprendió cuando el hollow lo jaló hasta dejarlo sobre su espalda y no sobre su cara. Algún resquicio de su mente le advertía el no pensar que el capitán de ojos negros había comprendido la finalidad de su lucha.

—Me quedó claro que fue un error venir —dijo mientras volteaba la mirada lejos del rostro de Muguruma taicho—. Déjame ir.

La respuesta del hollow fue lamerle el cuello con fuerza sobre la yugular y abrir sus piernas con la fuerza necesaria para que las articulaciones le dolieran. Shuuhei se tragó el grito de sorpresa que ese dolor le había causado y se quedó quieto; una vez más tratando de no incitar al de ojos negros. Cerró los ojos con fuerza como si aquello le negara algo más al hollow.

Tras unos segundos donde nada pasó, Shuuhei comenzó a sentirse aliviado de que todo hubiera terminado. Hasta que sintió sus piernas ser jaladas por el hollow y sus nalgas descansar sobre la cadera de ese otro cuerpo. Mientras sus pies tocaban apenas el suelo y su cadera se apoyaba sobre otra, su espalda quedó en un arco suspendido en el aire y sólo sujeto por sus hombros al suelo. La posición, incómoda hasta sentirse dolorosa, lo hacía sentirse completamente a merced de ese otro. Trató de luchar para alejarse, al menos para cambiar de posición; el hollow utilizó su movimiento para pegar una enorme erección entre sus nalgas.

—¿Quieres esto? —preguntó esa voz oscura con un ronroneo de burla mientras repetía el movimiento de sus caderas.

Sorprendido por el tamaño de esa erección, Shuuhei buscó huir de nuevo. Esta vez, las manos del hollow lo dejaron libre. Shuuhei logró separarse del contacto y empujarse un par de pasos sobre el piso con ayuda de pies y manos. Miró al ser con precaución y lo vio quieto, mirándolo atentamente a su vez.

Algo en esa mirada hizo que Shuuhei temblara con miedo.

—¿Con tan poca resolución viniste a ofrecerte a tu capitán? —se burló esa voz oscura.

Y Shuuhei se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas.

—Sólo quería ayudar a mi capitán —espetó sin poder sostenerle la mirada—. El capitán no quiere mi ayuda.

Para sorpresa de Shuuhei, el Hollow soltó una carcajada al cielo mientras dejaba su cuello completamente desprotegido.

—Tu sentido del sacrificio es admirable —le devolvió el ser con esa voz oscura que se burlaba—, y te voy a hacer sufrir sólo porque odio esa parte de ti, chico teniente.

Antes de verlo siquiera, Shuuhei se encontró de vuelta en el piso. La mano del Hollow sobre su garganta comenzó a cortar su suministro de aire mientras la otra tironeaba el escote del shihakusho.

—¡Detente! —ordenó Shuuhei notando él mismo el temblor en su voz.

En ese momento no supo qué le sorprendía más, si el haber gritado o el que el Hollow se hubiera detenido. Esa cara que era de Muguruma taicho, y al mismo tiempo no lo era, entrecerró los ojos viéndose tan confundido como molesto. Shuuhei pasó saliva sintiendo el dolor de la presión en su cuello mientras veía un gesto de lástima en el rostro del capitán de ojos negros.

—Si quieres ayudar al idiota cabeza de pólvora tienes que dejar de luchar, teniente —advirtió la voz sonando tan oscura como siempre, pero menos burlona.

Fue el turno de Shuuhei para entrecerrar los ojos con confusión.

—Déjame enterrarme en tu culo hasta las pelotas —le susurró el hollow al oído—. Para eso viniste, de todas formas —siguió con esa burla de vuelta al tono.

—El capitán me rechazó —espetó Shuuhei de inmediato, gruñendo internamente ante las palabras vulgares, como si buscara convencer al ser para dejarlo ir.

—El idiota no tiene que enterarse —respondió el ser tras unos segundos—, y tú puedes ayudarlo como tanto quieres.

Eso confundió a Shuuhei aún más. Mientras un extraño calor se extendía por su cuerpo, su mente parecía jugarle una mala pasada. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—El idiota está a punto de cambiar la pólvora en su cabeza por el semen que no arroja de sus testículos —siguió el hollow con una risa baja, pero desagradable.

—Argh —soltó Shuuhei sin poder detener el aspaviento—. Quieres dejar de hablar como Kazeshini —advirtió con repugnancia.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó el hollow ladeando la cabeza— ¿Quieres hacer un trío con él?

La mirada de incredulidad que le lanzó al Hollow no podría ser más inapropiada si se la hubiera lanzado a Muguruma taicho. La sola imagen de eso le provocó un escalofrío como ningún ataque del hollow lo había hecho en tanto tiempo.

—Kazeshini es mi Zanpakto —dijo de inmediato, sintiendo que debía explicar, al menos, esa parte.

—No me importa —dijo el hollow con una escalofriante naturalidad mientras se encogía de hombros.

Dicho aquello el hollow siguió con lo que había dejado pendiente sobre el cuerpo de Shuuhei. Esas manos, que Shuuhei sentía calientes —y no cálidas—, volvieron a la piel bajo el uniforme y jalaron la tela para dejarlo únicamente con hakama y vendas en el torso. El hollow ladeó la cabeza una vez más, como si pensara profundamente en algo y se lanzó a morder la clavícula expuesta en el cuerpo bajo él.

Shuuhei se tragó un nuevo grito de sorpresa mientras sentía el dolor de la mordida recorrer la piel y las manos de aquel bajando por su torso con una intención tan clara como apresurada.

—Aquí no —dijo Shuuhei mirando hacia el bosque y no al otro hombre—. Adentro de la tienda.

—Adentro o afuera, da lo mismo —gruñó el hollow y, por un segundo, Shuuhei se preguntó si lo que había escuchado en esa voz era fastidio o desesperación.

—Yo quiero estar adentro de la tienda y tú quieres estar dentro de mí —dijo Shuuhei con un tono plano, pero la advertencia era clara.

Y que los dioses le dijeran de dónde había salido esa sensación de seguridad… o valor cuando habló al hollow de esa manera; porque él no tenía idea que fuera siquiera capaz de lograr algo con el ser.

El hollow gruñó y, de nuevo, a Shuuhei le pareció que ese sonido llevaba algo de resignación.

—Más te vale que seas un buen polvo —gruñó el hollow mientras lo jalaba para ponerlo en pie y de ahí al interior de la tienda.

Mientras el hollow atacaba la tela del hakama en su cuerpo, Shuuhei sólo podía sentirse… extraño. Como ido. Estaba en ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba allí. Su mente giraba alrededor de tres cosas: lo que iba a hacer, con quién lo iba a hacer y lo que había pasado.

Contrario a todo pronóstico y prejuicio, el Hollow no era… lo que esperaba.

—¿Estás seguro que Muguruma taicho no va a enterarse? —dudó del ser cuando éste volvió a tocarlo en las costillas.

—Muy seguro, presa mía —respondió el hollow antes de lamer sobre la piel de Shuuhei.

Shuuhei lanzó un sonido de dolor, aunque el hollow no estuviera más que lamiendo.

—No me llames "presa"—se quejó.

El hollow lanzó un gruñido exasperado.

—Hablas demasiado, chico teniente —se quejó el hollow sonando claramente fastidiado.

Las siguientes palabras que Shuuhei fuera a decir se perdieron cuando el hollow metió dos dedos a la boca del teniente.

Mientras esos dedos ajenos obligaban a su lengua a lamerlos, los dientes del capitán de ojos negros mordieron la piel sobre la cadera. La cadera de Shuuhei se elevó por sí misma mientras soltaba un jadeo sorprendido, casi asustado. Desde el día uno, los dientes de ese hollow le causaban nada más que pavor.

Tras la mordida, sintió la lengua cálida y húmeda de aquel otro subir hasta su ombligo y dejar un rastro húmedo hasta su pezón. Su cuerpo reaccionó con un amago de salto hacia atrás que buscaba alejarlo instintivamente de aquella sensación extraña. Como si fuera un castigo, el hollow metió y sacó los dedos de la boca de Shuuhei haciendo que el teniente pensara en el movimiento como una advertencia a lo que sucedería en otra parte de su cuerpo.

El pensamiento de su capitán haciendo justo lo que el Hollow le hacía lo calentó lentamente mientras la mano libre del ser que poseía al capitán raspaba con las uñas su costado hasta la pierna. Acarició la pierna hasta llegar a la parte interna del muslo y la sensación de otra piel sobre su piel hizo a Shuuhei gemir levemente. Tras el sonido que había escapado por la garganta de Shuuhei, los dedos del Hollow abandonaron la boca del teniente para dirigirse directo a su culo.

Shuuhei reaccionó de inmediato. Se alejó del cuerpo ajeno mientras sus manos iban directas al brazo del otro, para detenerlo.

—¿Qué… qué haces? —preguntó, cerrando las piernas instintivamente.

—Abrirte el culo para enterrarme en ti… a menos que quieras que te rompa —dijo el hollow con una mezcla que sólo podía describirse como aburrido y frustrado.

Shuuhei apenas notó que el hollow mordía las quijadas con fuerza —como Muguruma taicho hacía cuando furioso— y asintió alejándose un poco más de aquel cuerpo poseído. Buscó a su alrededor hasta encontrar una sábana y se cubrió el cuerpo bajo la cintura con ésta. Se acomodó de rodillas en el piso de la tienda y, con una mano sujetando la tela blanca sobre su cuerpo, se preparó él mismo para recibir al hombre dentro de él.

—¿Qué mierda haces ahora? —gruñó el hollow.

Shuuhei miró al hollow de inmediato, casi aterrado; si no hubiera sido por la voz siendo diferente, hubiera jurado que era Muguruma taicho quien le había gruñido esas mismas palabras una vez más. Le llevó un par de segundos recordarse quién —o qué— estaba frente a él.

—Con Tousen, cuando… yo… —comenzó Shuuhei a explicarse con un severo rubor en la cara. Fue interrumpido por el hollow cuando este le arrancó la sábana del cuerpo.

De inmediato tuvo aquel musculoso cuerpo encima de él una vez más y la furia estaba de regreso en la cara de un capitán de ojos negros.

—Hazte un favor y olvida lo que ese tipo te enseñó —rugió el ser mientras lo presionaba al piso por un hombro y volvía a abrirle las piernas con un fuerte jalón.

—Deja de hablar mal del cap… de Tousen —le devolvió el rugido.

El hollow bufó.

—No dije nada malo —siguió el hollow mientras con una mano sujetaba el hombro de Shuuhei y con la otra comenzaba a acariciarse el miembro—, pero si eso te enseñó en la cama, déjalo fuera de ésta.

Sin darle un segundo a responder, el hollow se lanzó sobre él y lo calló con la lengua enterrada en su boca. Jadeó de nuevo, de nuevo su cuerpo buscó alejarse de lo desconocido, pero de nuevo no pudo. Aquel cuerpo lo dominó en cuanto devolvía las caricias de lengua sobre lengua y aquellas manos anchas y duras lo tocaron por todo el cuerpo. Gimió cuando el hollow unió ambas erecciones y comenzó a frotarlas juntas.

Shuuhei, para ese momento, sostenía los brazos del hollow con sus manos para tener algo a qué sujetarse él mismo mientras su cadera obedecía los movimientos del otro sobre él. Sus sueños y fantasías no lo habían preparado para el calor de ese cuerpo sobre el suyo; en la seguridad de su mente no había sentido el riesgo que ahora sentía al estar a merced de ese impredecible ser que poseía un cuerpo ajeno.

Gritó con un agudo de sorpresa cuando las manos del hollow lo voltearon de cara al suelo.

—Usa tus rodillas, chico teniente. Quiero tu culo en mi cara —ordenó el hollow mientras golpeaba sus nalgas con la palma de su mano.

El golpe en su piel lo hizo gritar una vez más y hacer lo contrario a lo que le habían ordenado. Volteó la cadera para alejarse de aquel y la fuerza del capitán de ojos negros obligó a su cadera hacia arriba. Sus rodillas presionaron contra el suelo por instinto de sostenerse y gritó una tercera vez cuando sintió algo cálido y húmedo enterrarse en su culo. Esta vez logró huir un palmo.

—¿Mugu… Muguruma taicho? —soltó con un terror real en la voz.

Lo que ese hollow intentara hacerle era la cosa más aterradora que había vivido hasta el momento. Mierda, hasta deseaba revivir su fracaso contra los Huge Hollow, pero no repetir esa experiencia.

—No soy el idiota cabeza de pólvora —advirtió el hollow.

"Es obvio" quiso decir Shuuhei de inmediato, pero se mordió la lengua antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó tratando de alejarse de nuevo, tratando de distraer de nuevo al ser.

—No tengo nombre —respondió el hollow jalando a Shuuhei de regreso los centímetros que éste había logrado alejarse.

—¿Cómo quieres que te llame? —preguntó, peleando de nuevo por conseguir algo de espacio entre los dos cuerpos.

—Como sea, pero no soy Kensei —respondió el hollow lamiéndole una nalga.

—Podemos buscar un nombre que te guste —consiguió decir mientras evitaba un cuarto grito de sorpresa.

—No lo necesito, Shinigami —respondió el hollow mientras abría con las manos las nalgas del teniente.

Shuuhei sintió de nuevo esa cálida humedad invadirlo con fuerza y moverse dentro de su cuerpo. Luchó para alejarse mientras una fuerte mano sujetaba su cadera en posición y la otra lo mantenía abierto para el ataque de esa lengua. Su estómago se apretó en un nudo mientras su erección se volvía dolorosa ante las atenciones que recibía entre las nalgas. Lágrimas de vergüenza y humillación amenazaron con correr libres de sus ojos hasta que escuchó el gemido del ser que lo penetraba de esa forma. Su columna se arqueó en respuesta a tal sonido de innegable placer y casi repite el vergonzoso sonido. El movimiento pareció incitar al hollow, quien reiteró sus atenciones, y lo siguiente que sintió fue un dedo entrar al mismo tiempo que la lengua.

Mordió su brazo para evitar gemir de nuevo y su garganta lo traicionó cuando sintió el segundo abrirlo un poco más. Tensó los músculos del cuerpo sin poder evitarlo.

Sintió sus piernas temblar cuando el hollow se apartó de su trasero y, por primera vez, agradeció que la fuerza de esa mano siguiera en su cadera para sostenerlo.

—Relájate —ordenó el hollow presionando ya su miembro contra él.

No tuvo tiempo de obedecer mientras sentía el dolor de aquel hombre entrando lentamente en él.

—Mierda, chico. Estás tan apretado como si fueras virgen.

Shuuhei bufó con sarcasmo, más para distraerse a él mismo del dolor que para responder al hollow.

—¿No eras el amante de ese tal Tousen? —gruñó el hollow con un tinte de entretenimiento y otro de burla mientras salía del cuerpo de Shuuhei y volvía a entrar en él.

—Sí —gruñó con el movimiento que lo empujaba hacia el frente—. Pero nuestra relación era… más espiritual.

El hollow detuvo el movimiento de su cadera mientras soltaba una carcajada llena de sarcasmo.

—Ese Tousen era todo un personaje —soltó el hollow divertido y con una risa baja—. Qué espiritual ni que nada —siguió—. Cómo es posible que no se cogiera un cuerpo como este, estaba ciego, ¿o qué?

—Sí —respondió Shuuhei llanamente mientras sentía las manos del hollow recorrer su espalda y sus costados como si probara su punto—. Estaba ciego.

—Hubiera podido tocar —respondió el hollow con un encogimiento de hombros y una naturalidad escalofriante en el tono. Se enterró profundo una vez más en el cuerpo de Shuuhei y alcanzó con la lengua el cuello frente a él—. Vamos a ponerle remedio a eso —advirtió con un ronroneo oscuro.

Aunque Shuuhei hubiera querido responder también aquello, el siguiente movimiento dentro de su cuerpo lo hizo gritar con una sensación extraña, pero poderosa. Algo en su interior había llevado una onda de… placer. Indescriptible placer que tensó su cuerpo y le hizo doler la erección que había comenzado a gotear.

—¿Eso te gustó? —le preguntó el hollow con un susurro en su oído mientras repetía el movimiento dentro de su cuerpo y provocaba la misma onda de placer que invadía su cuerpo.

—¿Qué es eso? —soltó mansamente sintiendo su cuerpo tenso a la vez que sin fuerza—. ¿Qué hiciste?

—No lo sé —dijo el hollow divertido—. Vamos a averiguarlo.

Y el hollow atacó ese punto que comenzaba a volver loco a Shuuhei.

Segundos, minutos… horas —cuánto fuera— después, Shuuhei se encontró gritando y gimiendo con sonidos que ofendían sus oídos pero que no lograba detener. El hollow abandonó la tortura que sus manos le llevaban a la piel con uñas y callos por entrenamientos ajenos para comenzarla sobre su miembro adolorido. Se corrió en la mano del hollow segundos antes de sentir un líquido caliente verterse en su interior.

La sorpresa de sentir el semen del hollow en su interior lo hizo jadear una vez más antes de caer sin fuerza sobre el suelo de la tienda. El cuerpo del capitán de ojos oscuros lo siguió en el movimiento y con una mano abrió de nuevo sus nalgas mientras salía lentamente de su cuerpo.

Gimió un poco por el dolor en ese último movimiento dentro de su culo antes de sentir el musculoso cuerpo del capitán poseído dejarse caer a un lado de él.

Cerró los ojos para no buscar la mirada en ese rostro y escuchó al ser bostezar satisfecho.

Sólo esperó unos segundos para recobrar la fuerza en las piernas antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse sin intercambiar una palabra más.

Mientras caminaba hacia el lugar del bosque que lo había visto curarse y hablar con Kuna-san, trastabilló un par de veces sintiendo su cadera pesada y adolorida como nunca antes la había sentido.

Antes de comenzar a pensar en el porqué de ello, se forzó a ubicar un lago que recordaba de su infancia. Tenía que quitarse los fluidos de dos cuerpos.

.

Un segundo golpe de Muguruma taicho lo llevó al suelo. Gruñó el dolor que inundó su cuerpo e intentó ponerse de pie sin conseguirlo.

—Ayer eras menos malo recibiendo los golpes —se burló Muguruma taicho viéndolo desde arriba.

Shuuhei gruñó ante el insulto pero sintió el alivio de ver a su capitán luciendo mejor que hacía meses.

No se había atrevido a creer por completo al hollow cuando le había dicho que Muguruma taicho no iba a recordar lo que habían hecho en la tienda pero, para su sorpresa, cuando su capitán lo despertó con una patada —gruñendo que era medio día y que desperdiciaban el día de entrenamiento—, nada en su actitud le indicó que recordara exactamente por qué Shuuhei gritó cuando la patada lo alcanzó en la espalda baja. En cambio, había sonreído de lado sólo para gruñir de nuevo y exigir un entrenamiento que sólo él quería en ese momento.

Y Shuuhei no estaba dispuesto a decirle a su capitán justo porqué no tenía fuerza o agilidad para reaccionar ante sus puños.

—No te voy a dejar de golpear hasta que me muestres tu _bankai_, chico —advirtió Kensei mientras veía a su teniente desgarbado sobre la tierra.

No es que le hubiera pasado desapercibido los moretones que el chico tenía en el cuerpo, o las abrasiones en toda la piel, era que su teniente tenía que ser fuerte a pesar de las heridas. SU teniente tenía que dejar de ser blando.

—No lo tengo, taicho —repitió Shuuhei desde el suelo.

—Mentiroso —gruñó Kensei mientras lanzaba una patada al estómago del chico.

Shuuhei alcanzó a rodar sobre su cuerpo para evitar la patada de su capitán y usó el movimiento para incorporarse sobre sus rodillas en el piso.

—¡No estoy mintiendo! —gritó desesperado.

—_Estás mintiendo, Shuu-chan _—cantó Kazeshini con sarcasmo—. _Tienes bankai, así como tienes tu Zanpakto, pero al mismo tiempo no lo tienes. Justo como tu Zanpakto_ —terminó el espíritu con una carcajada burlona.

—_Creí que habíamos arreglado esto la vez pasada_ —gruñó mentalmente al espíritu.

—_Te mientes a ti mismo, Shuu-chan _—respondió Kazeshini con una sencillez fingidamente indiferente—. _Eres bueno haciendo eso, has practicado mucho tiempo para ello. _

—_¡De qué mierda hablas! _—gruñó al espíritu. Pero éste no le respondió.

Un golpe en la cara lo sacó del diálogo en su cabeza mientras sentía que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a perder definición. Hasta que vio una cabeza verde acercarse a la paliza que recibía.

Con un suspiro de resignación se dio cuenta que Kuna-san había vuelto de donde fuera que hubiera estado. Gruñó su dolor por anticipado.

.

El entrenamiento había ido peor de lo esperado una vez apareció Kuna-san para molerlo a golpes. Y, mientras él juraba que le habían roto un par de costillas, Muguruma taicho lo había insultado de nuevo diciéndole que era débil. Estaba en el punto en que el insulto ya no lo ofendía… lo describía.

Sólo hasta caer la noche habían terminado de golpearlo como si fuera un saco de boxeo y Shuuhei tenía que preguntarse para quién era el entrenamiento, ¿para ellos o para él? Porque no entendía cómo, el ser molido a golpes, lo haría más fuerte. O le daría su _bankai_.

Una vez más en su parte de bosque, quedó acostado sobre su espalda mirando el cielo y deseando una ducha caliente.

El sonido de alguien acercándose lo puso alerta de inmediato. Antes de obedecer a su instinto y llamar a Muguruma taicho o a Kuna-san para saber si ellos se acercaban, sintió el reiatsu de un hollow. Y no era cualquier hollow.

Se incorporó apenas cuando el capitán de ojos oscuros salió de la maleza. Sin una palabra se acercó a él y metió la lengua en su boca en aquello que Shuuhei no podía describir como un beso siquiera. Era sólo una imitación de lo que ya había ocurrido una vez y, parecía, ocurriría de nuevo. La mano del hollow se enterró bajo el hakama para tocar su miembro de inmediato.

Shuuhei siseó incómodo por lo brusco de… la caricia y se encargó de quitarse la pieza de ropa él mismo.

Ni siquiera intentó luchar contra ese cuerpo cuando llevó sus manos a los hombros de aquel. No necesitó preguntar para saber que su capitán se encontraba ligeramente mejor. No necesitó preguntar para saber que su capitán aún no estaba "bien". No necesitó hacer hincapié en que su capitán no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, o en que el hollow no le había mentido en sus palabras.

Se separó de aquel cuerpo sólo para quedar con las manos y las rodillas sobre el suelo, esperando que el hollow lo tomara de nuevo.

.

Cuando sintió al hollow de Kensei acercarse a Shushu-chan, se acercó lentamente a éste por si era necesaria. Kensei había dejado claro que confiaba en Shushu-chan más que en el hollow y ella sólo quería estar segura que el chico teniente no quedara muy inservible para el entrenamiento al día siguiente.

Cuando encontró al hollow, se acuclilló mientras lo veía sobre Shushu-chan. Cuando supo que el chico teniente no estaba peleando, sino dejándose hacer por el hollow, dio media vuelta a la escena.

A la mañana siguiente, esperando encontrar a un Kensei furioso, saltó al interior de la tienda de campaña donde ese reiatsu relajado le indicaba su capitán dormía. Le saltó encima para despertarlo y, por la cara que puso él, valió la pena el esfuerzo.

Quedó sentada sobre el estómago de Kensei y le cubrió la boca con las dos manos antes que la abriera. Tenía algo que decirle a Kensei antes que éste comenzara a gritarle.

—Kensei es mío —le dijo Mashiro aún sentada sobre su estómago y evitando con sus manos que siquiera respirara.

Dio un manotazo a las manos de la mujer sobre él mientras sentía la rabia de tal despertar comenzar a quemar sus entrañas. Cuando Mashiro volvió a cubrirle la boca con las manos arqueó una ceja en una clara interrogación.

—Me gustas, Kensei —comenzó Mashiro—. Quiero tener algo… una relación contigo.

Kensei gruñó ante las palabras de la exasperante mujer y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. La mujer quedó sobre su cadera, se aferró a su cadera cruzando las piernas por su cintura pero no se movió más. Mashiro bajó la mirada un segundo y cuando subió la mirada de nuevo, Kensei se encontró con ojos negros. Sólo ver el hollow de Mashiro tan cerca de la superficie lo hizo detener su grito o su agresión para quitarla de su cadera.

—Te quiero para mí, Kensei —dijo la voz seductora del hollow en Mashiro, mientras con esas manos recorría el cuello de Kensei.

Kensei tragó una vez mientras respiraba profundo un par.

Sujetó a la mujer por las muñecas y apretó con fuerza para apartar esas manos de él.

El hollow, porque de la actitud de Mashiro quedaba poco o nada, se acercó sugerentemente hasta besar sus labios y lamerlos en una invitación para que Kensei los abriera.

Kensei relajó la quijada sin estar completamente seguro de querer aceptar aquello o de querer rechazarlo. En el momento en que los ojos de Mashiro habían cambiado por los de hollow, sabía que esto no era un nuevo capricho de Mashiro, una broma o una acción despreocupada; sabía que eran los instintos más profundos de la mujer los que el hollow estaba mostrando; de los que se estaba alimentando.

—Kensei es mío —dijo aquel hollow de voz seductora con un tono además teñido con desesperación.

Kensei no pudo más que reaccionar a los mismos instintos que le mostraban, a las mismas inseguridades —o diferentes, pero inseguridades de igual forma— o a la desesperación que conocía tan bien. Cerró los ojos con esa molesta sensación de empatía por otros y devolvió el beso que se le daba.

El hollow en Mashiro gimió de placer justo antes de comenzar a acariciar la piel de Kensei bajo el haori. Las manos de Kensei fueron a la espalda cubierta de la mujer —porque no era la niña que Mashiro siempre mostraba ser—, y la apretaron contra su cuerpo.

Deseando tener un poco de la liberación que no había podido tener en tanto tiempo, rompió el beso para ofrecer sus atenciones al cuello de la mujer. La voz mezclada de Mashiro y el hollow le dijeron que podía seguir sin preocuparse por una negativa de su antigua teniente.

Teniente.

Se separó un segundo de ese cuerpo femenino y dejó a la mujer de espalda al suelo. Fingiendo que la duda que lo había llevado a separar sus cuerpos llevaba tal movimiento como objetivo, se colocó sobre ella.

—_Esto debería bastarte para calmar tus instintos —_gruñó al hollow con desprecio.

—_Porque tú ya no quieres cogerte al chico teniente_ —devolvió el hollow con un sarcasmo que supuraba desprecio.

Pero eso no era cierto, tuvo que aceptar Kensei; aunque fuera sólo para él.


	8. Chapter 8

Viendo al chico sobre sus rodillas, jadeando por aire y con la piel cubierta por el sudor de un ejercicio extenuante, Kensei no podía estar más frustrado con Shuuhei. El chico estaba emitiendo reiatsu como si estuviera en _bankai_, pero Kazeshini seguía en _shikai_.

Se debatió un segundo entre seguir presionando al chico o en llamar él a su _bankai_ cuando apareció Mashiro con un salto para golpear al teniente. Usando ese ridículo pedazo de madera que la mujer había tallado con la leyenda de "9 Super" y su máscara, golpeó al chico en la cara.

Antes que Shuuhei pudiera recuperarse, Mashiro estuvo sobre él para repartir una lluvia de golpes más rápidos que fuertes, pero igual de peligrosos. En verdad no había mentido al chico cuando le había dicho que podía matarlo.

Suspiró con fastidio mientras Mashiro jugaba con el teniente… como si éste fuera su juguete. Mashiro estaba de buen humor y eso sólo podía ser malo para el juguete en turno.

Mientras Shuuhei hacia un esfuerzo para defender o atacar a Mashiro, Kensei permaneció en silencio sin moverse del lugar que había elegido para ver la paliza. Sentía el reiatsu de Shuuhei elevarse y fluctuar con la fuerza de un capitán como Komamura… pero nada de la segunda transformación que necesitaba el teniente le mostrara. Porque prefería matar al chico, que saberlo muerto por el enemigo.

Cuando vio a Shuuhei detener con su arma una patada de Mashiro, tuvo un poco de esperanza. Se confundió en cuanto Mashiro dio un salto atrás para alejarse de su oponente y se acercó de inmediato en cuanto Shuuhei dio media vuelta a la mujer.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —gruñó en dirección al teniente.

Pero éste no respondió.

—¡Hisagi Shuuhei, vuelve aquí de inmediato! —gritó su orden a voz en cuello.

Pero Shuuhei sólo se alejó aún más.

Cuando dio un paso para perseguir al bastardo que lo ignoraba, Mashiro lo detuvo poniéndose frente a su camino.

—¿En verdad lo quieres matar? —preguntó Mashiro con voz llana.

Y eso detuvo a Kensei con más fuerza que cualquier golpe que hubiera recibido alguna vez.

.

Se había alejado de los dos Vizard a pesar de la orden de su capitán y no podía importarle menos. Su cuerpo no podía más, apenas podía respirar a través del dolor en su pecho y apenas podía moverse para esquivar los golpes, ya no para blandir su arma. Estaba agotado como nunca lo había estado mientras se sentía peleando contra las mismas cadenas que mantenían unidas las partes del _shikai_ de Kazeshini. Los músculos le dolían como si el acero de las cadenas estuviera mordiendo con fuerza sobre cada uno de ellos y siguiera presionando mientras buscaba estrangular cada parte de lo que era él. Pero el espíritu de su arma no le hablaba.

Aunque hubiera deseado durante años que Kazeshini se quedara callado; ésta vez necesitaba respuestas. Que no obtenía.

En esta ocasión no fue a su parte del bosque, a pesar del cansancio y el dolor, usó a Kazeshini enfundada como bastón para llegar hasta el agua. Apenas teniendo la voluntad para no dejarse solamente caer al agua y perder la consciencia allí mismo se quitó el kosode negro y caminó para adentrarse al manto de agua fría.

Sintió el abrazo del agua sujetar su adolorido cuerpo, aunque no lavar el dolor de sus músculos. Dentro del agua se quitó las vendas en las que había convertido el shitagi blanco y, la sensación de su cuerpo destrozado por dentro la confirmó el estado de su piel. Su torso estaba negro hasta el vientre con la cantidad de moretones que ese entrenamiento le estaba dejando.

No es que le importara el cómo se veía; le importaba el cómo se sentía. Porque se sentía como si sus órganos fueran, literalmente, puré.

El frío del agua lo hizo temblar incluso dentro del líquido, pero se mantuvo dentro de aquel frío al recordar esa técnica humana que había leído en uno de los reportes que anexó al _Seiretei Comunicator_ en alguna ocasión. El frío parecía comprimir las venas y reducir el flujo de sangre… o algo así. No es que el agua fría le ayudara mejor que el Kido, pero mientras no tuviera a algún miembro del escuadrón 4 cerca tendría que hacer lo que pudiera con lo poco del Kido curativo que podía usar y lo que además tuviera cerca.

Cuando sintió que sus órganos internos dejaban de sentirse como puré, para sentirse sólo parcialmente destrozados, abandonó el agua. Estornudó por el cambio de temperatura que sintió su cuerpo y usó el kosode descartado antes para secarse un poco. Apenas alcanzó a dar diez pasos antes de caer al suelo con un gruñido de dolor.

Muguruma taicho no había mentido cuando había dicho que lo iba a matar. Con una sonrisa de sarcasmo pegada al suelo del bosque, Shuuhei cerró los ojos.

Se despertó con un grito de dolor cuando sintió uñas enterrándose en su torso, justo donde las costillas desaparecían para dejar órganos suaves semidestruídos. Se echó hacia atrás cuando vio a Muguruma taicho frente a él y comprendió el dolor cuando se encontró con ojos negros. Gruñó su disgusto al hollow quien lo tocó de nuevo, ahora sin causarle dolor.

Suspiró ante el toque que parecía una caricia y supo, sin lugar a dudas, a qué había ido el capitán de ojos oscuros. De inmediato giró su cuerpo para quedar en rodillas y manos y se extrañó por las manos del hollow en su cintura y no en su cadera. Se extrañó más cuando una de esas fuertes manos acarició el camino de su cintura hasta su estómago y suavemente lo giró para dejarlo con la espalda en el suelo.

Shuuhei miró al hollow con el ceño fruncido, como si le preguntara qué estaba sucediendo. Pero permaneció callado.

El hollow gateó sobre él sin tocar su cuerpo y mordisqueó su ceja marcada con cicatrices. Shuuhei sonrió extrañamente divertido por el gesto que el hollow repetía una vez más. Rió suavemente cuando los labios del capitán de ojos oscuros hicieron cosquillas sobre su pómulo también marcado por cicatrices y alejó la cabeza de las atenciones recibidas buscando la mirada del ser.

Antes de preguntar por lo que hacía, el hollow le besó el cuello logrando hacer que Shuuhei suspirara por la sensación de electricidad que lo recorrió desde el cuello hasta la columna. El hollow siguió con un rastro de besos más bien castos hasta llegar a su ombligo donde se detuvo para usar la lengua. Regresó a su torso morado usando la lengua para dejar un húmedo camino hasta su pezón donde comenzó con un juego que lo provocó a arquear la espalda para buscar mayor contacto con esa boca.

Las manos del hollow detuvieron la espalda arqueada de Shuuhei suspendida unos centímetros del suelo mientras una de ellas lo liberaba del hakama aún húmedo por su baño. Shuuhei tembló por el tacto de esa mano que vagaba por sus piernas mientras lo desnudaba por completo. Cuando su trabajo estuvo completo, dejó su cadera suavemente de regreso al suelo y usó las manos para acariciarle el torso de nuevo. Shuuhei gimió bajo mientras se sorprendía por la delicadeza en esas manos que siempre consideró únicas para demandar, herir y tomar.

—¿Hollow? —preguntó Shuuhei en un susurro.

El hollow lo silenció con un sonido bajo que no era de amenaza, sino todo lo contrario, mientras encontraba sus labios en un beso —casi— delicado. Shuuhei abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante el toque de labios contra labios y cerró los ojos mientras partía los labios para permitirle la entrada a esa lengua poseída. El hollow obedeció a la petición sólo después de besar el labio inferior de Shuuhei.

Y las manos de Shuuhei acariciaron por primera vez ese cuerpo. Primero acarició los costados sobre las costillas, siguió sobre el abdomen marcado por músculos y subió sus caricias hasta el pecho que parecía cincelado en roca. Cuando el hollow mordió su cuello de una forma más sensual que agresiva, Shuuhei gimió alto. Sintió la risa del hollow sobre su piel y la sensación cálida de ese aliento incendió su deseo.

Shuuhei besó al hollow con la pasión que éste no había mostrado en el primero y buscó el miembro del capitán poseído para tenerlo dentro lo antes posible. Gruñó con frustración en el beso cuando encontró el hakama del capitán de ojos oscuros aún sobre la piel de éste y utilizó ambas manos para desatar los nudos de la prenda.

—¿Alguien está desesperado? —preguntó el hollow con esa voz oscura mientras raspaba la clavícula de Shuuhei con los dientes sólo para besar inmediatamente después.

—¿De quién es la culpa? —rezongó Shuuhei de inmediato.

El hollow rió sin burla una vez más, y una vez más, Shuuhei sintió que el sonido viajaba desde sus terminaciones nerviosas hasta su miembro.

Tras Shuuhei fallar un par de veces, el hollow tuvo que ayudarlo para desatar el hakama restante y aprovechó la cercanía para tomar la mano del chico teniente guiándola hasta su pesada erección.

Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo. Ambos de deseo.

Cuando sintió la mano del hollow en sus piernas de nuevo, Shuuhei alzó la cadera para permitirle la entrada.

—No vas a aguantar en tu estado, chico teniente —advirtió el hollow.

Shuuhei torció una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes por mí, hollow. No se me olvida porqué hacemos esto.

El hollow gruñó una advertencia por primera vez en la noche y Shuuhei se extrañó por esto. Antes de poder preguntar por la reacción del hollow, gruñó él mismo al sentir dos dedos entrando en su culo sin preámbulo.

—Mierda —gruñó Shuuhei por el dolor.

—¿Me adviertes? —devolvió el hollow con un sarcasmo que parecía divertir al ser.

—Idiota —respondió al hollow mientras le golpeaba el hombro levemente, pero como escarmiento.

Los dedos dentro de su cuerpo encontraron casi de inmediato ese punto que lo volvía loco y Shuuhei gimió alto por el placer de eso mientras, al mismo tiempo, demandaba más de lo que el hollow le estaba dando.

La boca del hollow cubrió su siguiente gemido y Shuuhei mordió el labio del capitán de ojos negros antes de darse cuenta lo que hacía. El hollow ronroneó de placer ante la mordida y Shuuhei la repitió una vez más antes de sentir que el cuerpo del capitán poseído se colocaba entre sus piernas.

No necesitó que le ordenaran relajarse ésta vez. Cuando sintió la presión en su entrada, él mismo buscó enterrarlo en su cuerpo. Con una mano el hollow detuvo su cadera para mantenerla en el aire y en un ángulo fácil para ambos. Entró lentamente pero de un solo movimiento hasta la base.

El movimiento en su interior, lento, casi cuidadoso, llevó lágrimas a sus ojos. La sensación era el alivio que necesitaba sentir en su cuerpo, como si esas cadenas que habían estado mordiendo en sus órganos con fuerza estuvieran siendo liberadas poco a poco. El hollow besó el camino de sus lágrimas en el costado de su cara.

—Lloras demasiado —dijo esa voz oscura pareciendo que se quejaba.

Shuuhei no respondió a lo que parecía ser una provocación ligera, en cambio, lo silenció con un sonido susurrado en su oído mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello para acercarlo a su cuerpo. El suave movimiento de sus caderas lo meció por dentro hasta hacerlo necesitar más. De inmediato lo pidió con sus caderas y el hollow se lo dio.

Saciado por primera vez, como no sentía haberlo estado nunca antes, Shuuhei se movió hasta acercar la espalda al torso del hollow que aún no abandonaba su lado. Se dio el lujo de permanecer unos segundos pegado a esa calidez de otro cuerpo y apoyó la cabeza en el cuerpo del hombre a su espalda.

—Vete antes que Muguruma taicho se entere —le dijo al hollow con un suspiro, cerrando los ojos, pero sin apartarse de esa cálida piel.

—Lo haré —respondió el hollow mientras llevaba su mano a la entrepierna de Shuuhei.

Shuuhei se removió incómodo por las caricias que recibía ahora, la sensación de ese toque en la piel sensible tras tener sexo era ligeramente dolorosa; nada que no pudiera soportar, pero no era tan agradable como las mismas caricias cuando excitado. No lo apartó, de cualquier manera.

—Taicho… ¿Muguruma taicho está mejor? —preguntó sin buscar la mirada del ser.

—De alguna forma —respondió la voz oscura mientras su mano acariciaba el miembro flácido del Shinigami.

—Este entrenamiento… —comenzó Shuuhei sintiéndose tímido de pronto— parece que se está desquitando por algo. Pero no sé qué hice para justificar el castigo —terminó débilmente.

—El idiota cabeza de pólvora es eso, un idiota —gruñó el hollow.

—Tú debes saberlo —respondió con un toque de sarcasmo, esperando aliviar lo que hubiera hecho al hollow gruñir de nuevo—, compartes cuerpo con el capitán.

—Así es —dijo el hollow sonando como si estuviera rodando los ojos en las cuencas—. Lo sé bien.

Sintiendo que había apaciguado al hollow con su comentario, Shuuhei bostezó. Mientras el sueño lo reclamaba lentamente, sintió una caricia posesiva sobre la cadera, posesiva pero una que le pareció afectiva, antes de caer dormido por completo.

.

Tras la guerra con los Quincy, Shuuhei se había mantenido ocupado con la reconstrucción de _Soul Society_ y de Seiretei. A veces ayudando a reconstruir, a veces ayudando al escuadrón 4, a veces cargando cosas de un lado a otro para que las provisiones se repartieran en tiempo y forma; además de sus responsabilidades como teniente y para con la revista que editaban.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no había trabajado así de duro, que temió no podría con la carga de trabajo, pero su cuerpo había caído en aquella rutina de una forma casi natural, casi necesaria. Esta vez eran los recuerdos de sus derrotas y de sus heridas lo que quería olvidar, el recuerdo de las muertes y de la pérdida de capitanes y tantos otros Shinigami.

Sí, la fuerza de sus enemigos había sido temible; pero una vez más él no había sido de gran ayuda. En cambio, había sido derrotado una y otra vez, había sido manipulado por un enemigo una vez más. Había sido… inútil.

Tal vez por eso castigaba su cuerpo con la necesidad de ser útil para _Soul Society_, aunque fuera en su reconstrucción.

Gritó una orden al grupo de Shinigami que cargaban maderos para reconstruir casas en las afueras de Seiretei cuando la cara de Kuna-san apareció a centímetros de la suya. Casi deja caer su carga de madera por la sorpresa.

—Esfuérzate más, chico teniente. Fuiste una decepción para el escuadrón —soltó la amenaza de pelo verde con su tono infantil y puchero molesto—. No hiciste nada en la pelea de los Quincy más que salir lastimado una y otra vez.

Shuuhei mordió su rabia entre las quijadas y sólo dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido de furia ante la verdad que le era echada a la cara.

—¡MASHIRO! —gritó la voz furiosa de Muguruma taicho, haciendo que Shuuhei cerrara los ojos con pesar y autorecriminación.

No podía decir que Kuna-san estuviera diciendo mentiras, o que fuera la primera vez que decía esas palabras tan acertadas… u otras más. La verdad es que se sentía de vuelta a los meses tras la Guerra de Invierno y los juicios que escuchaba no sólo del escuadrón, sino de Kazeshini y de él mismo.

Cuando Kuna-san se alejó de él en un salto, no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada. La mujer llegó al lado de Kensei para plantarle un beso en los labios. Uno que el capitán respondió de inmediato.

La sensación que le quemó por dentro, esta vez, tampoco podía llamarla "celos"; pero igual tenía que recordarse que se había entregado… No; que había tenido sexo con él —no con el capitán sino con el hollow que poseía a Muguruma taicho—, sólo para ayudarlo. Y, ahora, el capitán ya no lo necesitaba.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, terminó la jornada de reconstrucción y optó por la taberna antes que por su oficina en las barracas.

Antes de terminar la primera botella de sake, Matsumoto lo encontró sentado en la mesa de siempre. Mientras la veía acercarse con el contoneo de sus caderas y su escote vertiginoso, le sonrió al recuerdo de aquellos días en los que todo era fácil y la mujer le gustaba. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa sin saber sus pensamientos y se dejó caer en la silla junto a él.

Rangiku gritó por más alcohol mientras llamaba a alguien con un agitar enérgico de manos y apoyó su peso, juguetonamente, en el costado de Shuuhei.

—¿Qué tienes, Shuu? —preguntó Rangiku mientras recibía las tres botellas que pedía para comenzar la noche.

—Nada fuera de lo común —suspiró Shuuhei alzando la botella de sake para brindar con lo más parecido que tenía a una amiga—. Soy un fiasco como teniente y como Shinigami.

—No estás de humor para la taberna —le dijo con un guiño amistoso—. Vamos a mi casa —ofreció desenfadadamente—; cuando se cambiaron de escuadrón, Nanao encontró la colección privada de alcohol del capitán Kyouraku…comandante. Del capitán comandante —se corrigió la mujer alegremente—. ¿A quién crees que se la dio? —terminó con una gran sonrisa de victoria.

Con una sonrisa torcida, Shuuhei aceptó que —al menos en una cosa la mujer estaba en lo correcto—, no estaba de humor para la taberna. Terminó el resto de su botella de sake en un trago y cargó dos de las tres que Matsumoto había pedido. Con un movimiento de cabeza aceptó la invitación de la mujer.

Tras horas de tomar de esa colección de alcoholes exclusivos, Shuuhei se quedó dormido sobre la mesa de casa de Matsumoto. Tres cosas parecieron juntarse y ser lo único que logró despertarlo al día siguiente: el inconfundible grito del capitán Hitsugaya regañando a Matsumoto, el sol sobre sus ojos cerrados cuando Matsumoto abrió la ventana para responder a su capitán y la sensación de que había dormido más que nunca antes.

Esa sensación de haber dormido tanto llevó a su cabeza adormecida por la resaca a preguntarse la hora de la mañana —probablemente fuera eso lo que logró despertarlo— y se puso de pie en un salto. Apenas despidiéndose de Matsumoto, salió por la ventana de la casa para correr a su respectivo escuadrón.

Usar _shunpo_ para llegar a su oficina nunca le había causado tantas náuseas como esa vez. Apenas pudo controlar el arqueo de vómito, la puerta de su oficina se abrió con un sonoro golpe que lo obligó a ponerse en pie y cuadrar los hombros de inmediato. Ante sus ojos, Muguruma taicho lo veía con un reclamo tácito y un tic en el ojo por la furia que explotaría pronto.

—¡Qué hora de llegar es esta! —le gritó, furioso desde luego, Muguruma taicho.

—Discúlpeme, taicho. Es la primera vez… —se disculpó de inmediato y marcó una senda reverencia que sólo agudizó su deseo de vomitar el sake que ya no tenía en el estómago—. No volverá a pasar —le aseguró vehementemente.

Subió la mirada sólo para ver a su capitán cerrar la boca logrando parecer —incluso— más furioso que antes, verlo dar media vuelta sobre sus talones y salir de la oficina… azotando la puerta de nuevo —por supuesto—. No podía ser diferente con Muguruma taicho.

Era irónico que el Hollow dentro de ese Vizard pudiera haberle hecho sentir… amado; mientras que la parte Shinigami del mismo Vizard sólo lo viera con desprecio y furia.

Shuuhei suspiró aliviado por haber evitado más gritos con la resaca que tenía, pero resignado ante sus pensamientos. Cuando había decidido "ayudar" a su capitán, se había creído más valiente para soportar las consecuencias de sus actos.

.

Tras días completos de sentirse encerrado en su oficina, Kensei estaba listo para mandar todo a la mierda. Sintió el jalón que Mashiro dio a su brazo y la apartó casi rudamente. Lo que necesitaba era estar solo, o embrutecerse con sake.

Dejó a Mashiro atrás advirtiéndole que quería estar solo y se dirigió a la taberna más cercana al escuadrón.

No bien entrar, pidió una botella de sake caliente y eligió una mesa apartada de la entrada. El primer sorbo a la bebida le supo mal y así supo cuan mal se encontraba él mismo. Ese era lo que había escuchado llamar "el espejo del sake", uno podía conocerse a través del sabor del sake. Si el primer trago de la bebida sabía bien, él mismo se encontraba bien; si, por el contrario, el primer trago sabía mal… bueno, ese era el punto. Y, aunque no necesitaba del primer trago de sake para saberse en mal estado, ese trago sólo había evitado que se evadiera de aceptarlo.

Apresuró la bebida para llegar a ese punto de aturdimiento que no le duraría mucho justo cuando la teniente del escuadrón 10 se dejó caer en una silla frente a él. La mujer pidió a gritos un par de botellas de sake y lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

Kensei arqueó una ceja en advertencia.

—Shuuhei no quiere tomar de nuevo conmigo porque usted lo regañó por llegar tarde —se quejó la mujer cuando tuvo las botellas pedidas frente a ella—. Así que va a ser mi compañero esta noche, capitán.

Kensei se sorprendió con la velocidad con la que esa mujer hacía desaparecer el sake frente a ella y se encontró siguiendo su ritmo cada vez más mientras más botellas eran pedidas con gritos emocionados.

—No regañé al chico —refunfuñó Kensei a la queja con la que la mujer se había presentado frente a él.

—Shuuhei no piensa lo mismo —dijo la mujer arrastrando ligeramente las palabras—, y cómo va a hacerlo si se la pasa enojado con él todo el tiempo, capitán.

Kensei arqueó una ceja ante las palabras y el reclamo de la mujer que, claramente, bebía más allá de lo que podía controlar.

—Shuuhei fue una decepción en la guerra —gruñó en respuesta pero con mas decepción que furia—. Ni siquiera usó su _bankai_.

—Pero Shuuhei no tiene _bankai_ —rezongó la mujer ladeando la cabeza casi inocentemente, casi diciéndole "idiota" con la mirada.

—¿No puedes sentirlo en el reiatsu del chico? —dijo con palabras rápidas a salir de su boca gracias a la cantidad de sake que también había bebido.

La mujer soltó una carcajada divertida e, incluso, algo burlona.

—Shuuhei siempre se ha sentido como si tuviera _bankai_, incluso antes de tener _shikai_ —rió la mujer, claramente ebria ya.

Kensei se sorprendió por lo que escuchaba. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Pero no importaba. Negó con la cabeza no sólo ante las palabras que escuchaba sino a sus propios pensamientos.

—Eso no es excusa —le dijo a la mujer sólo para seguir, aún más indignado—… y la batalla con ese Quincy… Atacó al capitán Kuchiki. ¡Cómo es posible que el idiota se haya permitido hacer eso!

La mujer soltó una carcajada aún más fuerte que las demás. Se dobló sobre su estómago mientras golpeaba la mesa con fuerza al mismo tiempo.

—Escuché de su batalla con un Quincy gordo que lo controló con "amor" —dijo entre risas y carcajadas—; pero que el "amor" no surtió efecto en el capitán Kuchiki —terminó mientras jalaba aire a sus pulmones.

Mientras Kensei se sorprendía por la ruidosa mujer, no perdió detalle al cambio radical del gesto de ella.

—¿Acaso surtió efecto en Shuuhei porque nunca se ha sentido amado? —siguió la teniente ahora sonando casi pensativa.

Las palabras de una Matsumoto ebria tocaron una fibra nerviosa que Kensei no hubiera aceptado si no estuviera ebrio él también.

—¿Nunca se ha sentido amado? —preguntó haciendo eco a las palabras.

La mujer asintió lentamente un par de veces —más ebria que severa—.

—Shuuhei siempre ha tenido mala suerte en eso, capitán. Primero se enamora de mí, que no pude corresponder sus sentimientos —comenzó mientras se encogía de hombros sin un arrepentimiento real ante la verdad—; luego de un capitán que resulta traicionar a _Soul Society_ y simplemente dejarlo atrás cuando todo se viene abajo, y cuando se encuentra con el ídolo que le salvó la vida de pequeño… éste lo desprecia y se la pasa gritándole —terminó con una sonrisa lenta, sarcástica y casi malvada—. ¡Pobre Shuu! —lloriqueó la mujer en un grito.

Kensei acercó una botella llena a la mujer, tanto para que callara sus gritos y lloriqueos como para que siguiera hablando. La mujer bebió de inmediato.

—Creo que por eso trajo ese aparato del mundo y armó un escándalo por las calles —dijo riendo de nuevo—. Necesita mucha atención, pero en cambio, se ganó un regaño del capitán comandante por traer esa cosa de dos ruedas… y desde entonces ya no ha hecho nada más que sea remotamente divertido… ajem, cuestionable —se corrigió la mujer.

—Shuuhei, ¿haciendo algo cuestionable? —soltó Kensei de pronto muy interesado en la mujer—. No me lo imagino.

La mujer asintió un par de veces más y cerró los ojos como si se hubiera quedado dormida.

—Hubo una ocasión en la que lo descubrí trayendo furtivamente un… una —dudó la mujer mientras parecía trataba de recordar—… una guitarra. Es pésimo con la cosa esa; pero parecía gustarle arrancar sonidos del instrumento —terminó con un escalofrío teatral—. ¡Oh —se emocionó cuando pareció recordar algo más—, cierto! Escribió una artículo horrible para la revista de Seiretei que se llamaba: "¡Por favor, enséñame; Shuuhei Sensei!" —terminó la mujer con una carcajada que era más burla que otra cosa—. Se negó a salir de su oficina por tres días cuando di mi más sincera opinión. Es tan sensible —se burló un poco más antes de darse cuenta que la última botella de sake estaba vacía.

Mientras él comenzaba a temer la cantidad de dinero que gastaría esa noche en la taberna, Kensei pidió una botella más para asegurarse que la mujer siguiera hablando.

Y la teniente le habló de la relación de Shuuhei con otros tenientes, de las confesiones que hacía borracho, que su hígado estaba severamente deteriorado por todo lo que tomaba; de lo fácil que era provocarlo con comentarios y burlas amistosas y que era imposible hacer que se quitara la ropa si estaba sobrio… de aquel "ídolo y héroe" que lo había salvado de pequeño.

Botella a botella, la mujer le contó los secretos del chico teniente. Y Kensei tenía que aceptar que todo el dinero que gastaría esa noche iba a ser una jodida buena inversión.

.

Llevaba días observando al chico después que la escandalosa teniente del escuadrón 10 lo desfalcara con su consumo de sake. Y sólo podía pensar, una y otra vez, que ese chico sí que se había tatuado un 69 en la cara para que todos pudieran ver a quién pertenecía.

Mierda, el chico había ido tan lejos como para tatuarse SU marca. "Propiedad de Muguruma Kensei y del noveno escuadrón"… Aquello que había llamado casualidad —destino— desde el principio, había sido únicamente el que lo viera pelear con Tousen. Porque el chico había vivido su vida… en torno a él; llegando a SU escuadrón, llegando a ser teniente. Volviéndose Shinigami.

Mientras el chico entrenaba al escuadrón, trabajaba en la editorial de esa revista con noticias y ociosidades, corría de un distrito de Rukongai a otro para ayudar con las reparaciones y entrenaba en algún lugar alejado y desconocido para todo el escuadrón, Kensei no podía dejar de sentir esa rabia en sus entrañas, la decepción y la traición porque Hisagi Shuuhei no fuera el hombre que lo creyó ser cuando lo vio matar a Tousen en la Guerra de Invierno. Y lo enfurecía más el saber que, pensando así, estaba siendo injusto con el chico.

Además le enfurecían los recuerdos que tenía de ese "estado zombi" en que lo habían sumido las drogas de Kurotsuchi. Aunque vagamente, recordaba el haber pateado al Quincy gordo por decir que Shuuhei lo amaba y que haría lo que fuera por ese sentimiento. Recordaba claramente, eso sí, el gusto con el que pateó la cara de ese y el gusto con el que dio cada golpe en su redondo y gordo cuerpo.

Al final, había protegido a su teniente; al final, y aunque zombi —pero con su mente funcionando en algún nivel— había odiado que otro insinuara ser amado por el chico.

Las palabras de Matsumoto tampoco abandonaban su cabeza. Le había dicho más de lo que quería escuchar, pero menos de lo que quería saber.

Por esas sensaciones de furia, decepción y traición, odiaba tener que reconocer que no estaba decepcionado con el chico por su desempeño en las batallas contra los Quincy. Joder, él había "muerto" cuando Shuuhei había sobrevivido al grandulón ese de la estrella en la cabeza; todos habían sufrido derrotas y heridas. Había quienes no se habían levantado de éstas; Shuuhei lo había hecho. Sin importar cuántas veces hubiera caído en batalla, se había levantado para comenzar otra. No, no estaba decepcionado con el chico por sus derrotas en la guerra… sino porque quería algo más de él, pero iba a causarle más daño del que antes hubiera imaginado si lo conseguía.

Porque él —incluso antes de haberse convertido en Vizard—, no era material para una relación como la que Shuuhei necesitaba. No era material para una relación "amorosa" y no podía sólo cogerse al chico para dejarlo como el blanco de más habladurías en el escuadrón o conversaciones de taberna. No podía tomarlo como algo pasajero… pero tampoco como algo estable. Aunque el chico lo viera como su ídolo o héroe, o la mierda que se hubiera metido en la cabeza sólo porque le había salvado la vida una vez —varias realmente— (si es que era verdad lo que recién se había enterado por una Matsumoto definitivamente ebria), no había aceptado ninguno de sus avances; siempre había huido de éstos o temblado con miedo ante su cercanía.

En todo caso, el teniente lo había rechazado desde el día uno; aunque él siguiera intentando "cortejarlo" de la única forma que podía ofrecer. Y lo único que podía ofrecer, parecía, era agresión, gritos y furia. No se sorprendía —entonces— de que el chico le temiera. Aunque como teniente cumpliera con sus responsabilidades.

.

Con las barracas vacías por las múltiples misiones de reconstrucción en los diferentes distritos de Rukongai afectados por la guerra y las áreas de Seiretei destruidas por ésta, una vez más Shuuhei había justificado su ausencia ante el escuadrón con la excusa de entrenar. En verdad había sido la única forma que había conseguido idear para escapar de las miradas furiosas y penetrantes de Muguruma taicho.

Una vez más se recluyó en el área más lejana de entrenamiento —ese lugar, casi olvidado por el resto del escuadrón—. Allí nadie molestaría su entrenamiento, interrumpiría sus pensamientos o lo vería como si lo quisiera muerto.

Llamó el _shikai_ de Kazeshini para arrojarlo con fuerza un par de veces hacia la tierra y clavar su filo en algo que no muriera. El siguiente ataque, sin embargo, golpeó algo que sí tenía vida. Shuuhei se tragó una maldición.

—¿Taicho? —preguntó mirando al suelo.

—No soy Kensei —tronó una voz oscura que sonó con desprecio de inmediato.

Shuuhei sonrió a pesar de él mismo y subió la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos negros donde su capitán los tenía blancos y chocolate donde su capitán los tenía ámbar.

—¿Qué haces aquí, hollow? —preguntó Shuuhei con una sonrisa de lado.

El hollow sonrió mientras llegaba a él y lo tomaba por el cuello con una fuerza dominante. Shuuhei apartó esa mano de su cuello con un golpe sin fuerza y negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy entrenando —avisó al hollow.

—Llámalo calentamiento, chico teniente —dijo con esa voz oscura, aterciopelada por el deseo—. Porque a mí me calientas en cuanto te mueves.

Shuuhei respondió con su cara más inexpresiva mientras por dentro quería hacer callar al hollow y sus comentarios.

—Ayúdame a entrenar o deja de distraerme —retó al hollow usando una voz plana.

—Así que te distraigo, ¿eh? —cantó el hollow logrando que Shuuhei arqueara una ceja.

Shuuhei jaló la cadena de Kazeshini para llevar las hoces a sus manos y en un instante arrojó una de éstas al capitán de ojos oscuros.

Ese cuerpo entrenado esquivó el ataque sin problema y se arrojó hacia él con una mueca de diversión en el rostro.

Tras una sesión de entrenamiento que los dejó jadeando, tanto Shuuhei como el hollow estaban cansados pero sin una herida. El hollow estaba desgarbado sobre la tierra mientras, a su lado, Shuuhei sólo se permitía estar hincado para recuperar el aire.

—Te pareces a Kazeshini en muchas cosas, Hollow —soltó Shuuhei interrumpiendo el cómodo silencio.

—¿Tengo que sentirme insultado por eso, Shinigami? —preguntó el ser con un ligero reto en el tono.

—No —respondió desenfadadamente mientras una sonrisa aparecía involuntariamente en sus labios.

El hollow jaló a Shuuhei por la muñeca para tirarlo sobre el cuerpo que poseía y, de inmediato, jaló al chico ahora hasta sus labios. Shuuhei respondió el beso antes de apartarse con confusión en el gesto.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —preguntó suavemente—. Hicimos esto para ayudar a Muguruma taicho, el capitán ya no lo necesita. Tiene a Kuna-san y…

El hollow no lo dejó terminar de hablar. En un movimiento lo puso de espaldas al suelo como siempre y, también como siempre, estuvo sobre su cuerpo un instante después. Cuando lo besó de nuevo, Shuuhei respondió sin tratar de detenerlo por segunda vez.

Las manos de Shuuhei fueron las primeras en encontrar la piel del otro cuerpo, pero el último en comenzar a quitar ropa. El hollow se quitó el haori de capitán al mismo tiempo que el kosode negro bajo éste mientras Shuuhei atacaba el cinturón que sujetaba la tela para cubrir la piel. Cuando liberó aquella pieza del cuerpo ajeno, Shuuhei desató su propio kosode y shitagi blanco para dejar abandonada la ropa a un lado de su cuerpo.

Sus manos olvidaron la siguiente prenda sobre su cuerpo para acariciar los músculos cincelados en el torso del cuerpo sobre él y se incorporó apenas para alcanzar aquella piel con la lengua. El hollow siseó ante aquello y el sonido fue directo a la erección que Shuuhei comenzaba a sentir crecer en su entrepierna. Sonrió sobre la piel del capitán poseído y raspó la piel con los dientes como tantas otras veces había hecho el hollow sobre la suya. Un sonido de súplica salió de los labios del hollow, aumentando la excitación en Shuuhei y dándole valor para su siguiente movimiento.

Shuuhei se levantó en sus rodillas para moverse hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre la cadera del hollow. La cadera del hollow se elevó para empujar la suya y Shuuhei se alzó sobre sus rodillas mientras alcanzaba el cuello del hombre bajo él para morderlo al tiempo que sus manos encontraban las muñecas del hollow.

Con un suspiro sorprendido, el hollow permitió que Shuuhei llevara sus brazos por encima de la cabeza y los sujetara allí con las manos. Cuando el Hollow no luchó por recuperar el control de la situación, Shuuhei liberó una mano de las que eran cárcel para las ajenas y devolvió cuidadosos rasguños sobre la piel del torso bajo él. Profundizó el beso enterrando su lengua en la boca del hollow para comenzar una batalla cálida y húmeda entre ellos.

—Manos —gruñó el hollow en el beso.

—¿Qué? —se interrumpió Shuuhei confundido.

—Deja libre mis manos —pidió el otro como si en verdad estuviera ejerciendo fuerza tal como para sujetarlas allí.

Shuuhei se rió en buena lid ante la petición… tal vez no tanto. Sentía un poco de victoria al escuchar el tono casi suplicante del ser bajo él. Y era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse viciosamente poderoso. Besó de nuevo los labios de ese cuerpo poseído sin soltar las manos de aquel.

—Shuuhei —le advirtió con esa voz oscura aún más profunda por la excitación—, o dejas libres mis manos para quitarte ese maldito hakama o te voy a dejar sobre tu espalda para desgarrarlo a mordidas si es necesario.

La advertencia envió un escalofrío a la espalda de Shuuhei pero, en ese momento, no había nada de temor en su respuesta sino la más pura excitación sexual. Gimió sobre la piel del cuello del hollow.

—Uhm —susurró en la oreja de aquel—. Me pones en un predicamento, Hollow —ronroneó, o intentó hacerlo, como el hollow solía hacerlo mientras lamía la oreja a la que había susurrado sus palabras.

Y, en efecto, quedó de vuelta sobre su espalda y con las manos del hollow desgarrando la prenda que quedaba sobre su cuerpo. Gimió ante el sonido de tela siendo rasgada con fuerza y alzó la cadera para que el hollow quitara de sus piernas la prenda destruida.

Shuuhei volvió a quedar sometido ante los labios que recorrían su cuerpo desde el cuello hasta la cadera y las sensaciones que nublaban todo salvo ese placer. Tomó el cabello plateado del capitán poseído para devolver los labios de aquel sobre los suyos, pero sintió la fuerza de un desafío negándose a darle lo que pedía.

Antes de poder siquiera extrañarse por la silenciosa negativa, Shuuhei sintió la lengua del hollow en su miembro ya erecto.

Su cadera reaccionó de inmediato para buscar más de ese contacto. Mientras la mano del hollow detenía su cadera sobre el suelo, Shuuhei sintió la risa del hollow como un aliento cálido sobre la piel sensible. Sus músculos reaccionaron de nuevo con un espasmo involuntario que la fuerza de esa mano detuvo de inmediato. Gimió su sorpresa cuando sintió la boca del hollow rodear su miembro completo y su mano se aferró aún más al cabello plateado que no había soltado en momento alguno. Cuando la tensión creció en su vientre ante las atenciones recibidas, su espalda se arqueó hasta los hombros dejando su cuello completamente expuesto. Gritó al fin cuando su orgasmo llegó segundos después.

Avergonzado de nuevo por lo que el hollow le hacía a su cuerpo y al control que había buscado entrenar durante tantos años de su vida, Shuuhei volteó la mirada hacia el horizonte para evitar aquellos ojos oscuros que brillaban con deseo y travesura.

—¿Quieres probarte? —preguntó esa voz única, sonando a un reto y a una invitación al mismo tiempo—. Sabes delicioso.

—No, no quiero —le respondió de inmediato, sin poder evitar del todo un tono de asco.

El hollow lo besó, metiéndole la lengua tan profundo como podía. Shuuhei gruñó su molestia mientras probaba el sabor de su propia liberación en la boca del capitán de ojos negros y se enfrentaba de nuevo al hollow en una batalla dentro de sus bocas.

Cuando se separó de aquella batalla para llenar sus pulmones de aire, golpeó al hollow en el pecho.

—Te dije que no lo hicieras —se quejó sin furia real en las palabras.

El hollow le besó el cuello y, como si se disculpara, recorrió su cuerpo con las manos hasta llegar a su entrada. Allí acarició la suave piel, provocándola lentamente.

Shuuhei mordió el sonido que no iba a dejar salir por su garganta y quiso desquitarse por ese sabor que aún sentía en la boca. Cuando sintió aquellos dedos entrar lentamente a su cuerpo, cualquier pensamiento de desquite se desvaneció de su mente. Jaló al hollow para enterrar su lengua de nuevo en esa boca que lo provocaba tanto como lo fastidiaba y recibió al ser dentro de su cuerpo aceptando el dolor que venía con ello. Abrazó la cadera de aquel con las piernas para conducirlo más adentro y ambos gimieron con la sensación.

El calor en sus cuerpos aumentó con el ritmo de sus caderas hasta terminar agotados sobre el suelo, jadeando por aire como lo había hecho después de un entrenamiento.

—Me extrañaste —aseveró el hollow sonando arrogante.

—Sí —respondió Shuuhei arrastrando la palabra—. De alguna forma u otra —terminó relajadamente.

—Te cogí como un amante —se quejó el hollow mientras lo pegaba posesivamente a su cuerpo—; es momento de que me subas el ego.

Shuuhei no pudo evitar reírse con fuerza. Estaba seguro de que este hollow no necesitaba que subieran más su ego. Aunque le hubiera gustado fingir que pensaba en una forma para cumplir la petición de ese hollow que había mezclado la palabra "amante" en su discurso; en verdad no tuvo que fingir nada. Sinceramente pensó en qué podría decirle para lograr tal.

—Comparado contigo, Tousen apenas me tocaba —dijo quedamente—. Tú pareces disfrutar lo que haces a mi cuerpo y lo que yo hago con el tuyo.

—Ese Tousen no parece haber sido un amante muy… interesado —acotó el hollow.

Shuuhei bufó bajo.

—He comenzado a pensar justo eso —dijo lentamente—. Lo sé un traidor para _Soul Society_, pero prefiero pensar que nuestro tiempo juntos no fue una manipulación o una mentira —dijo por primera vez en voz alta. Y era que sólo con este hollow podía hablar de Tousen sin ser odiado o juzgado por ello. Aquello era un alivio para partes de su alma que no sabía siquiera lo necesitaran—. Antes de morir, o de que Aizen lo matara, dijo que quería ver mi rostro mientras aún pudiera ver. Sólo por esas palabras, ahora puedo pensar que alguna vez sintió, aunque fuera, afecto por mí.

El hollow bufó con desprecio.

—Los Shinigami son seres complicados —gruñó.

En vez de sentirse ofendido por las palabras, Shuuhei se pegó más al cuerpo que lo abrazaba por la espalda y acarició el posesivo brazo sobre su cintura.

—Suenas como mi Zanpakto —se quejó débilmente—. Siempre queriendo hacer lo que quiere y divertirse en el proceso de la matanza.

—No me parece que sea lo mismo —rezongó el hollow—. Pero si a ti te sirve… a mí no me estorba —dijo con indiferencia.

—Gracias —dijo Shuuhei mientras se removía en el abrazo para quedar de frente al ser y comenzó a besarlo ligeramente en los labios. Se separó de los labios en seguida para mirar directo a esa profunda oscuridad—. No tengo mucho con qué comparar, pero eres el mejor amante que he tenido… o que he podido llegar a imaginar —terminó sintiéndose ruborizar.

El hollow sonrió entonces y, por la forma en que lo hizo, Shuuhei supo que había logrado subir ese ego hasta niveles que podrían serle insufribles luego. Sin embargo, en ese momento, respondió a la sonrisa del hollow con una propia, como si éste le hubiera dejado ver un verdadero momento de vulnerabilidad al pedirle subir su ego. Bostezó cómodo y adormilado y se acurrucó en la calidez de esos fuertes brazos.

Sintió los brazos del hollow tensarse de una forma extraña y apartarse de su cuerpo en un movimiento rápido, empujándolo también en el proceso.

—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! —rugió la voz de Muguruma taicho.

Shuuhei reaccionó de inmediato para alejarse más de aquel grito en un salto descoordinado. Todo —las circunstancias, las consecuencias, las recriminaciones y un nuevo tipo de terror— pasó de inmediato por su cabeza mientras veía ojos blancos y ámbar en un cuerpo desnudo y demasiado cerca de él. Se alejó sobre el suelo mientras buscaba con la mirada sus ropas y, tal vez por aquello, Muguruma taicho pasó de verlo a él desnudo a verse a él mismo en la misma situación. Shuuhei juraba que el rojo en la cara de su capitán no tenía que ver nada con la vergüenza, pero sí todo que ver con la furia.

Alcanzó la ropa descartada para cubrir su desnudez apresuradamente y se sintió respirar agitado. Tembló al ver a Kazeshini demasiado cerca del capitán y a Tachikaze aún más cerca que eso.

—¿Qué mierda? —gruñó el capitán mientras pasaba la mirada por ambos cuerpos desnudos, la ropa descartada y el área de entrenamiento—. ¿Qué pasó, teniente? —preguntó Muguruma taicho entre la mordida de sus quijadas—, ¿y cómo mierda llegamos a estar así?

—Lo lamento, taicho... yo no… —se apresuró a disculparse bajando la mirada al suelo y tensando los músculos para… algo: correr o dejarse matar. Lo que fuera.

La frase incompleta del teniente le hizo sentir que algo en su mundo interior se rompía más allá de la reparación.

—¡Qué hiciste! —rugió Kensei con puños golpeando una vez el suelo y las venas del cuello marcándose con la tensión de cada músculo en su cuerpo.

—_¿Qué hice yo? _—se burló el parásito en su cabeza—. _Tú fuiste el que lo hiciste_ —atacó aquella cosa.

Kensei rugió de nuevo su furia cuando vio la cara aterrada del chico desnudo frente a él, cuando vio semen saliendo del culo expuesto de SU teniente.

—¡Porqué! —rugió de nuevo a voz en cuello y gruñó ante el salto de terror que Shuuhei dio ante su reacción. Lo que el chico estuviera balbuceando como disculpa avergonzada ni siquiera podría escucharlo por más cerca que estuviera de él. No podía escuchar una palabra más del chico que se disculpaba cuando debería enfurecerse por lo que le había hecho. Aunque hubiera sido su hollow y no él quien lo violara.

—_¿Cuántas veces has estado por quebrarte, semental? —_respondió ese maldito parásito en su cabeza con un tono de arrogancia injustificada en ese momento—. _El chico teniente se ha dejado hacer para salvarte la cabeza, idiota. No está sangrando, no está llorando… no por mi culpa, al menos —_atacó con un desprecio tajante para el idiota cabeza de pólvora.

Las palabras del hollow, que no quería creer ciertas, detuvieron la explosión de su carácter para convertir la furia en algo aún más aterrador. Porque lo que decía el hollow era que no era la primera vez que…

—¿Cuántas veces? —gruñó, esta vez dirigiéndose al teniente.

Shuuhei palideció de inmediato.

—No debí —comenzó con su disculpa antes de responder lo que haría que Muguruma taicho lo odiara aún más. Para cuando clavó la mirada en el suelo, un instante después, sus palabras se atropellaban unas con otras—. Yo no… yo… taicho…

—Lárgate antes de que te mate —ordenó fríamente.

Y Shuuhei obedeció al instante.


	9. Chapter 9

Estando en su oficina una vez más, ni siquiera el trabajo podía evitar que Shuuhei temblara con los eventos del día anterior. No era valor lo que había llevado a sus pies de vuelta a la oficina, ni siquiera un deseo de alejarse de sus pensamientos o volver a la rutina… había sido pura cobardía. Porque no se estaba enfrentando a las consecuencias de sus acciones, trataba de fingir que no había una sola.

Trataba de fingir que el día anterior no había ocurrido en absoluto… al menos frente al escuadrón. Porque no hacía nada más que estar pendiente del —furioso— reiatsu de su capitán para poder huir a tiempo de encontrarse con él.

Cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió con un sonoro golpe, se envaró de inmediato con un golpe de adrenalina que no comenzaba ni a compararse con el golpe de esa puerta deslizable contra su marco. Tembló visiblemente ante la posibilidad de tener que encarar a su capitán y sólo sentir el —furioso— reiatsu de su capitán alejado de él, le permitió ver lo que había entrado por su puerta. Y nunca se había alegrado más de ver a Kuna-san atravesar por esa puerta con su despreocupada actitud irreverente e infantil.

—Tienes órdenes de ir a una misión al mundo material, por tiempo indefinido —cantó la mujer.

Shuuhei se sintió palidecer ante las palabras. Eso era… eso significaba…

—Vete de MI oficina —la mujer remarcó la posesión en la frase—… y deja tu insignia de teniente, Shushu-chan —cantó Kuna-san—. Son órdenes de Kensei.

Shuuhei tembló entonces. Eso era "exilio", tácito, puesto en palabras veladas para no alterar el orden del escuadrón.

—¿Qué hiciste, Shushu-chan? —preguntó Kuna-san sonando sinceramente interesada.

Sin responder al veneno de la mujer, Shuuhei retiró la insignia de teniente de su brazo para dejarla sobre el escritorio que ya no era "suyo" y tomó a Kazeshini de su lugar de descanso. Cuando salía de la oficina, la delicada pero poderosa mano de Kuna-san lo detuvo por el brazo ahora sin insignia.

—En serio, Shu. ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes para que Kensei te mandara al mundo material? —preguntó la mujer sonando casi preocupada en verdad.

Sin fuerza siquiera para bufar con sarcasmo ante la hipocresía de la mujer, Shuuhei se liberó del agarre de la mujer y caminó lentamente —con la mirada gacha y escondiendo las lágrimas que anegaban sus ojos— para abandonar las oficinas del escuadrón 9.

.

A lo lejos vio a Shuuhei salir del edificio del escuadrón con la mirada gacha y su Zanpakto en la mano, no sujeta a la cadera. Kensei entrecerró los ojos mientras su respiración cobraba un ritmo profundo de alteración y no de calma. Apretó la quijada con fuerza al ver la estampa del teniente caminando como si el castigo que había impartido no fuera el justo ante lo que había sucedido. De inmediato quiso gritarle para que se irguiera, dejara de lucir patético y aceptara su castigo como un hombre. Mashiro lo detuvo al llegar corriendo a su lado.

—¿Por qué castigaste a Shushu-chan, Kensei? —peguntó Mashiro con ese tono que, de inmediato, lo sacó de quicio.

Porque estaba más allá de la furia.

Lo había castigado por la situación en la que se había encontrado al recuperar el control de su cuerpo, por su semen saliendo del culo del chico… por no recordar nada de eso. Por sentirse usado o traicionado o lo que mierda estuviera sintiendo… porque sentía más rabia que en ningún otro momento de su vida. Porque se había aterrorizado al pensar que su hollow había violado al chico, sólo para enterarse que… que su cuerpo ya había estado enterrado en el del teniente. Porque en ese momento, y este mismo, esas malditas noches y cada maldita vez que se había detenido de cogerse al chico… habían sido para nada. Todo el control que se había obligado a mantener, todos los dolores de bolas y la frustración que había vivido por AÑOS ya… habían sido para nada.

Porque ese chico, por el que se había puesto el haori blanco sobre los hombros una vez más, le había abierto las piernas a su hollow… pero no a él. No, a él sólo le temía.

—Kensei —insistió Mashiro con esa voz de berrinche que, en ese momento, Kensei no podía ni soportar ni quería hacerlo—. ¿Por qué lo mandaste al mundo, Kensei? ¿Qué pasó? —insistió en su berrinche—. ¿Por qué estás corriendo al chico teniente? ¡Kensei!

—Déjame solo, Mashiro —ordenó a través de sus quijadas apretadas.

—¿Es porque aún deseas al chico? —le preguntó seriamente.

Sólo ese cambio en el tono de la mujer llevó la atención de Kensei a ella.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Eres un tonto, Kensei ¡Tonto! ¡TONTO! —gritó Mashiro elevando la cara para enfrentar directa la mirada de Kensei.

Kensei gruñó para callar los gritos de la mujer y sólo ver el cambio en los ojos de Mashiro lo hizo guardarse el grito en la garganta.

—Eres un idiota, Kensei —le dijo esa combinación de voces que eran de Mashiro y del hollow en ella—. Eres el único que no se ha dado cuenta que amas al chico, ¿o qué? —se burló—. Puedes ir tras el chico teniente sin preocuparte por mí —dijo entrecerrando los ojos—; mientras vayas tras él antes de que lo arruines por completo —amenazó el hollow.

—Tú eres la idiota, Mashiro —dijo con esa furia calmada que hacía le temieran más que cuando gritaba—. Ese chico era el amante del hombre que nos traicionó, que nos convirtió en lo que somos. ¿No lo entiendes?

—Ese traidor, como tú le llamas —dijo sólo la voz del hollow igualando su calmada furia—, es al que yo le debo el existir; al que TÚ le debes la fuerza que hoy tienes y la causa de que hoy Mashiro viva en un lugar que le permite respirar más libre. Y tú, shinigami —remarcó con desprecio—, que te crees justo en tu desprecio, no has hecho nada más que desquitarte con ese chico por lo que ese otro te hizo. Este chico tiene que soportar tu mal carácter y hacer lo que tú siempre has sido demasiado cobarde para hacer. Él se sacrificó para salvarte —gruñó el hollow— cuando tú pusiste en riesgo lo que juraste proteger.

Dejándolo con la rabia atorada en la garganta, el hollow que poseía el cuerpo de Mashiro dio media vuelta y se alejó sin mirar atrás.

.

El viento de _Soul Society_ rugió alrededor de Shuuhei mientras caminaba lentamente a encontrarse con su destino.

La fuerza de ese viento parecía querer detenerlo, obligarlo a volver tras sus pasos… hacerlo cambiar de dirección. Shuuhei caminó, enfrentándose a ese viento con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

—Shuuhei —dijo la voz de Kazeshini, pero no en su cabeza.

Shuuhei apenas volteó la mirada a la mano que sintió sobre su hombro y entrecerró los ojos al no reconocerla.

Elevó la mirada mientras se giraba para ver a quien lo detenía y se sorprendió lo poco que pudo sorprenderse en ese estado en el que estaba. Frente a él, materializado fuera de su mundo interior, estaba el espíritu que conocía con el nombre de Kazeshini.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó sin fuerza.

—Me necesitas, Shu —dijo esa sonrisa sarcástica pareciendo que se torcía con una emoción diferente.

Por un segundo recordó aquella sonrisa en un rostro de quijadas rectas y ojos oscuros. Shuuhei movió la cabeza negativamente, sin atreverse a poner en voz su negativa. Lo último que necesitaba era recordar.

—Hazlo —dijo Kazeshini con una voz llana.

Shuuhei cerró los ojos con fuerza y su mano llegó a la empuñadura de su Zanpakto. Cada uno de sus órganos se sentía de nuevo siendo castigado por cadenas, como si fueran a destruir cada cosa en su interior.

—Hazlo —repitió el espíritu casi sonando a petición.

—Sega, Kazeshini —dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

Y, con lágrimas en los ojos, se lanzó hacia el espíritu materializado con una rabia que era por todo y por nada al mismo tiempo. Por haberlo tenido todo y por haberse quedado con nada.

.

El estallido de reiatsu de Shuuhei lo puso en movimiento de inmediato. Ese reiatsu —aún dentro de Seiretei— amenazaba con destruir lo que se seguía reconstruyendo y más. Nunca había sentido tal furia en ese reiatsu, nunca esa necesidad de agresión y nunca, jamás, había sentido ese aspecto vacío en el reiatsu del chico.

Abandonando su escritorio, Kensei atinó a ordenar a sus oficiales que se quedaran en sus puestos o que alejaran al resto de los Shinigami de aquel reiatsu. Entrenados como ahora estaban para responder a las amenazas, le obedecieron de inmediato.

Llegó al chico en segundos sólo para verlo luchar contra el viento… porque no podría definirlo con otra palabra. El ser humanoide contra el que Shuuhei peleaba sólo podía ser descrito como el viento. Y, cuando ese viento cortó a Shuuhei por el abdomen y la sangre manó hacia el piso, el chico calló de rodillas.

Vio al chico mover el brazo para lanzar su arma contra ese viento y Kensei temió a la nueva amenaza que se erigía sobre Seiretei. Acarició la empuñadura de Tachikaze y entrecerró los ojos —sin perder detalle de cómo Shuuhei lanzaba un nuevo ataque desde sus rodillas— cuando sintió la negación de Tachikaze para reaccionar ante la batalla.

Mandó a la mierda a su Zanpakto cuando aquel ser de viento cortó la piel de Shuuhei en tres partes, brazos y rostro, y sólo se detuvo cuando aquel humanoide se arrodilló frente a Shuuhei y lo abrazó. Cuando el chico abrazó al ser también; cuando pareció que lloraba en el abrazo.

La imagen frente a él se le antojó la de un par de amantes… o no. Tal vez sólo era que todo lo que pensaba con ese chico giraba a lo que quería hacer con él. Ese abrazo no tenía nada de sexual, se corrigió cuando vio la cabeza de Shuuhei asentir aún en el abrazo y al ser de viento apartarse un par de pasos.

—_Kazeshini Fushi no Kojyo _—gritó Shuuhei.

Y el reiatsu que siempre había sentido como el de un capitán con _bankai_, explotó en su completa envergadura.

Kensei dio un paso atrás por la fuerza de esa explosión y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando un viento negro se condensó a la espalda de Shuuhei. Ese viento negro se agitó dando la impresión de ser cientos de cadenas negras las que se movían tras el chico… tras el hombre, con vida propia y con una anticipación controlada. Cuando Shuuhei se puso en pie, aquella forma a su espalda apareció tras la del ser de viento. Y ambos se lanzaron contra el otro.

Apenas comenzando a comprender que ese ser de viento era el espíritu materializado de Kazeshini, supo que no podía —que no debía— interferir en esa batalla, y que aquello que veía era el _bankai_ del chico.

Tragó con fuerza ante la batalla que se libraba frente a él y una vez más cuando ese viento negro tras los combatientes se extendió de uno a otro para sujetar al oponente con eso que volvía a recordarle cadenas atrapando y subyugando la libertad del otro en un abrazo mortal.

La sangre de Shuuhei apareció cuando una cadena se apretó sobre su cuerpo al tiempo que el espíritu sangraba por la misma herida. Cuando las cadenas se apretaron sobre el cuello del espíritu, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, Kensei notó la cadena alrededor del cuello de Shuuhei apretarse también con fuerza. Shuuhei controló su propio grito de dolor mientras lanzaba una hoz —ahora libre de cadena— al espíritu. La sangre que manó del hombro de aquel, manó también del de Shuuhei y, cuando el espíritu jaló las cadenas para llevar al Shinigami a sus rodillas, también quedó sobre las suyas.

Kensei no podía hacer más que observar y comenzar a comprender el poder del _bankai_ ajeno. Hisagi Shuuhei estaba uniéndose a su enemigo para terminar todo en una batalla de resistencia. Lo cual dejaba expuesto al chico al poder del oponente; lo cual ponía en peligro al Shuuhei si su fuerza se agotara antes que la del oponente.

Supo que la batalla había terminado cuando el espíritu desapareció junto con ese viento negro y el chico cayó desmayado al suelo.

Pudo acercarse al fin a Shuuhei. Con marcas de cadena en el cuerpo, sangre aún saliendo por las heridas que les había visto infligirse y por otras que no había visto suceder, no pudo detenerse de pensar en cuanto se parecía el _bankai_ a la personalidad de Shuuhei: Entregaban la vida en la batalla… ambos oponentes morían un poco en cada batalla, y sólo su resistencia —o la testarudez del chico— lo mantenía vivo tras ella.

Mientras cargaba al chico en brazos entendió el miedo —tal vez incluso instintivo— que Shuuhei había tenido por su alma. En verdad, aquel era un _bankai _que daba miedo esgrimir. Hermoso, pero aterrador.

.

Se despertó lentamente, aún tratando de recordar lo último que había pasado. Las paredes blancas, amplias e iluminadas por un sol que entraba por grandes ventanas, lo confundieron en cuanto recordó haber estado peleando contra Kazeshini; cuando recordó ese dolor de cadenas apretando sus órganos internos. Esa sujeción lo había liberado una vez más, pero ahora como un estallido que se había convertido en… en su _bankai_.

Se movió sintiendo una cama bajo su espalda. Una diferente a las que conocía del escuadrón 4. Parpadeando ante la luz del sol que hacía dolerle los ojos, volteó a su derecha sólo para sorprenderse con una espalda desnuda acostada a su lado. Una espalda que reconocería en cualquier momento y en cada situación.

Se tensó de inmediato al reconocer la espalda de Muguruma taicho y se incorporó mientras recordaba el resto. No había forma en el infierno de que Muguruma taicho estuviera a su lado, no después de exiliarlo con órdenes tajantes.

Exhaló casi aliviado cuando supo que la única posibilidad que restaba, y que era la única plausible, era que el hollow lo hubiera llevado allí. Volteó la mirada a su propio cuerpo para descubrirse con su uniforme aún sucio por la batalla y la sangre de ésta y sonrió al hollow, agradecido porque no hubiera intentado cambiarlo de ropa. Eso, realmente, le hubiera parecido tan incómodo como las primeras veces que le hizo… aquellas cosas sobre su cuerpo.

Le tocó el hombro delicadamente para indicarle que estaba despierto y sintió el músculo reaccionar a su toque, pero el hollow no volteó a él. ¿Podría ser que estuviera enfurruñado por algo?

Con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, Shuuhei besó el hombro que acababa de tocar y apoyó la barbilla en él, perdiendo la mirada hacia el frente.

—¿Qué haces… qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó con un toque de incredulidad en el tono—. No puedo creer que te quieras despedir antes que me marche —se burló ligeramente—. No es tu estilo, Hollow.

El hollow tensó la espalda, como si quisiera voltear a él. Se detuvo en cambio y ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

—¿Es que me estás dando la oportunidad de ser yo quien me despida? —preguntó confundido ante la falta de… reacción en el hollow.

Una vez más sin poder anticiparse a ese hollow que no dejaba de sorprenderlo de las maneras más inesperadas, Shuuhei suspiró pesadamente. Reconoció que, una vez más, el hollow le daba lo que más necesitaba. Aquella vez, por el lago, le había hecho sentirse amado; aquella en el área de entrenamiento, se había mostrado vulnerable. Las primeras, incluso paciente con su incompetencia y miedo.

—Gracias, Hollow —dijo suavemente mientras retiraba su barbilla del hombro de ese cuerpo poseído—. Pero esto sólo lo hace más difícil para mí.

Se incorporó en la cama de nuevo para marcharse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Al menos no aún. Apretó el brazo musculoso de su capitán de ojos oscuros con la fuerza de una despedida.

—Lo siento, Hollow; pero… ¿Podrías decirle a Muguruma taicho que le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mí?, ¿Qué lamento haberle sido una decepción y que nunca fue mi intención causar… causarle… —se interrumpió cuando se le quebró la voz.

Shuuhei se detuvo para contener los sentimientos que amenazaban con llevar lágrimas a sus ojos y tragó fuerte.

—Sólo dile "gracias" y "lo siento" de mi parte, ¿sí? —terminó. Lo golpeó en ese hombro que había besado, aunque no con la fuerza de un reclamo, sino para acentuar sus palabras—. Esto hubiera sido más fácil si me hubieras dado un nombre para llamarte. Aunque, ese tanto, fue sabio de tu parte porque no confundí esta relación desde antes. Lo difícil es que no tengo un nombre para separarte del cuerpo de él.

Sin más, o más bien sintiendo que había dicho demasiado, Shuuhei se puso en pie para marcharse. Escuchó un gruñido bajo que lo hizo voltear la mirada, esperando ver una reacción del hollow y sólo lo encontró con los ojos cerrados y las quijadas apretadas como si estuviera en medio de una batalla. No se atrevió a nada más mientras el hollow aceptaba sus palabras y despedida en un silencio que pesaba como resignación.

Antes de cruzar la puerta, sintió un jalón en su cabeza mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por un pedazo de tela. Sintió el jalón en su brazo y se encontró de vuelta al colchón, de vuelta a su espalda y de vuelta a estar atrapado por un musculoso cuerpo. Sonrió cuando la actitud del hollow fue lo que esperaba de él. Cuando el hollow lo besó, devolvió el beso enterrando su lengua como siempre, pero la del hollow no comenzó la batalla que ambos disfrutaban. Relajó el movimiento para unirse al ritmo —más calmado— del hollow, aunque este le pareciera una nueva excentricidad del ser. Shuuhei se dejó hacer, disfrutando de las nuevas sensaciones. Y de las ya conocidas.

Llevó sus manos al cuerpo poseído mientras el hollow lo besaba en el cuello y abrió las piernas para él. Sintió esas fuertes manos desvestirlo lenta… casi reverentemente mientras aquellos labios bajaban por su cuerpo para besar la piel que descubrían las manos y frunció el ceño incluso tras la venda en los ojos. Buscó con las manos el rostro del hollow y tembló cuando sintió los rasgos fuertes de Muguruma taicho; suspiró para recordarse quién era el ser sobre él y buscó sus labios de nuevo; logrando, en cambio, besar su quijada.

—No debería retrasarme más en seguir las órdenes que recibí —dijo con un toque de sarcasmo y buscando la cadera del capitán de ojos oscuros con la suya, deseando que el hollow lo detuviera aunque fuera por un par de horas más. No que eso fuera a cambiar algo, pero era algo que necesitaba para pasar página.

El hollow lo besó con fuerza y Shuuhei devolvió la pasión con labios, lengua y un par de mordidas. Acarició la piel de la nuca del cuerpo sobre él y deslizó sobre esos músculos la que no usaba para mantenerlo sobre sus labios. Sólo se separó de esos labios cuando sus pulmones ardieron con la necesidad de respirar de nuevo.

—Shuuhei —susurró en su oído la voz de Muguruma taicho.

Dejó de respirar así de rápido, su cuerpo se tensó de una mala, muy mala, manera y el golpe de adrenalina que esa voz había causado en su cuerpo le hizo doler hasta los brazos.

Trató de huir de ese cuerpo y de la nueva situación en la que se había puesto él mismo. Sus manos buscaron la tela en sus ojos para arrancarla de su cabeza, pero un par de fuertes manos lo detuvieron.

—Quédate quieto —ordenó Muguruma taicho con fastidio mientras sus manos lo presionaban por las muñecas al colchón.

Ese tono de fastidio sólo le recordó su castigo y el porqué lo había recibido. Cuando luchó por recuperar su libertad, usando manos y la fuerza en sus piernas, ese cuerpo que conocía tan bien —pero que no era de aquel al que conocía—, lo presionó de nuevo contra la cama. Intentó luchar con más ahínco contra aquella fuerza que lo sujetaba, pero esa fuerza apretó más hasta hacerse dolorosa. Muguruma taicho gruñó una advertencia sin voz.

—Permites que mi hollow te toque, ¿pero no yo? —espetó Muguruma taicho con un tono indescifrable en la voz.

—Taicho, usted no quiere esto —le respondió con la voz temblorosa—. ¿No le basta con exiliarme tras quitarme el rango? —espetó con más desesperación que indignación—. Tiene una forma muy perversa de venganza, taicho —espetó con la voz quebrándosele.

—Así que eso es lo que piensas de mi —se burló esa voz dura como si estuviera sorprendido a la vez que herido.

Sin saber qué pensar de la voz, Shuuhei alcanzó a sentir que la fuerza que Muguruma taicho ejercía sobre sus muñecas y cuerpo comenzaba a ceder.

—¿Qué otra cosa puedo pensar dadas las circunstancias? —espetó Shuuhei mordiendo elsentimiento y volteando la cara aunque no pudiera ver nada.

Se tensó de nuevo cuando sintió las manos de Muguruma taicho sobre su cabeza, y casi siente alivio cuando éstas sólo retiraron la tela sobre sus ojos.

—Márchate —dijo la voz del capitán en un susurro.

Sin esperar si quiera a entender lo que sucedía, Shuuhei escapó.

.

En el mundo material, Shuuhei tuvo que pasar primero a la tienda de aquel científico que sólo había visto una vez en su vida. Alguna vez, Renji le había dicho que era él a quién debía buscar para conseguirse un gigai, mientras le aconsejaba nunca pedirle hospedaje al hombre. Quería suponer que el científico que le había agradecido al entregar un poco de su reiatsu, podría ser un buen lugar para comenzar su nueva vida... o lo que fuera. Tendría que decidir, primero, si querría asimilarse al mundo y a la cultura de los humanos; obtener un gigai y morir con él, o quedarse en su cuerpo de Shinigami y sólo vagar por el mundo matando a los Hollow que se le atravesaran. Y no tenía idea cuál opción elegiría mientras tocaba a la puerta de la tienda de barrio a la que Renji lo había dirigido.

La puerta se deslizó a un lado para dejar ver a un hombre enorme. Shuuhei tuvo que subir la mirada para alcanzar los ojos del gigante y se inclinó formalmente ante aquel.

—Estoy buscando a Urahara Kisuke —dijo antes de siquiera presentarse. Quería pensar que su shihakusho era suficiente explicación.

El gigante movió la cabeza negativamente.

—Nadie sabe su paradero desde que terminó la guerra —habló entonces el gigante.

Agradeciendo y marcando una reverencia formal, Shuuhei se alejó de aquella tienda de barrio y vagó por las calles sin saber la misión que se le había dado, pero sabiendo que era el castigo que recibía por haber "seducido" a un capitán… y por haberse negado a recibir tal otra venganza.

Cuadras después no pudo dejar de preguntarse por las pocas palabras que había escuchado recién de su capitán: Cuando Muguruma taicho le había ¿reclamado? el que no lo dejara tocarlo pero sí al hollow. ¿Le ofrecía quedarse con el rango de teniente sólo si se acostaba con él? ¿O había sido un insulto?, porque las palabras dichas, también podían significar que lo creía capaz de compartir cama con cualquiera. Una vez más recordó lo que le había llevado a darse al hollow y no pudo dejar de pensar que así era. Se había ofrecido al capitán para sexo y había terminado abriéndose de piernas para el hollow que lo habitaba. Se había convencido a él mismo el que era cierto que Muguruma taicho lo deseara —había dicho aquello en una conversación que no era para él, aunque a él nunca se lo hubiera dejado entrever siquiera—, en cuantas veces había escuchado que el capitán estaba perdiendo el control, en cuantas veces él mismo se había dado cuenta de ello y en las palabras de un hollow que le había dicho el capitán no se enteraría.

Esta vez podría estar sucediendo lo mismo una vez más con el capitán y temía volver a entender la situación de una manera que sólo a él pareciera convenirle. Lo único diferente ahora era que esta vez el capitán se había asegurado de hacer lo necesario para no volver a despertarse desnudo a su lado. Mientras que el capitán había aprendido la lección, su mente parecía querer volver a repetir los errores cometidos.

Tenía que ser eso.

Entonces, ¿por qué el capitán había…

Encontró al Shinigami del 9 asentado en el mundo material cuando el sol llegaba al cenit. Hacía un par de horas había dejado Karakura atrás y con ello la milla espiritual que atraía a los Hollow y al peligro en general. Bufó una risa sin diversión ante lo aburrida que sería su vida a partir de ese momento.

—¡Shima! —gritó al Shinigami sólo para poner de facto la poca atención que éste ponía a su entorno.

El Shinigami de cabello castaño y corto, piel blanca y rostro redondo saltó del susto antes de voltear y sorprenderse.

—¡Hisagi _fukutaicho_! —dijo apenas recordando ofrecer el saludo requerido.

Sin una expresión en su rostro, Shuuhei miró al Shinigami y terminó exhalando el aire de sus pulmones. Ya no tenía la posición para hacer sufrir a Shinigami holgazanes. Ya no era un teniente del Gotei 13.

—Regresa a _Soul Society_, Shima —dijo mientras intentaba quitar de su tono la orden que en otras circunstancias estaría implícita.

Cuando el Shinigami abrió y cerró la boca como si quisiera decir algo, Shuuhei lo interrumpió.

—Voy a estar aquí por tiempo indefinido —explicó al otro—. Son órdenes de Muguruma taicho. Regresa, y lleva alguna curiosidad útil de este mundo para la revista —terminó con una sonrisa torcida.

Shima asintió un par de veces y desapareció así de rápido.

Apenas preguntándose qué curiosidad llevaría Shima para la revista, Shuuhei apoyó una rodilla en la azotea del edificio mientras la otra se mantenía en paralelo con el suelo. Kazeshini, enfundada, estaba sobre su muslo y una mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada. Su cara hacia el piso y sus ojos cerrados como preparándose para una batalla por venir. Agudizó el oído, calmó su respiración y extendió sus sentidos para sentir cualquier reiatsu de hollow en los alrededores; preparándose para reaccionar a cualquier amenaza.

Habiendo perdido la noción del tiempo que pasó en aquella posición sin sentir el reiatsu de algún Hollow o escuchar alguno de sus gritos, el sonido de madera cayendo sobre el piso de la azotea lo llevó a abrir los ojos. La insignia de teniente del escuadrón 9 estaba frente a él.

Su respiración se agitó de inmediato. Entonces vio el negro de las piernas de un hakama sin poder evitar identificar el blanco del haori de capitán que lo acompañaba. Tragó fuerte pero no perdió la postura.

—Voy a castigar a Mashiro por la mierda… broma que te hizo —sonó la voz de Muguruma taicho.

Sorprendido por su presencia y por las palabras, volteó a ver al hombre de inmediato, y así de rápido volvió a bajar la mirada.

Kensei suspiró ante la actitud de su teniente y se acuclilló para quedar a su misma altura.

—No te exilié, Shuuhei; no te destituí —comenzó, sintiéndose incómodo con la explicación. Aún sentía el aguijonazo de malestar por como se había comportado con el chico en su afán de negar su deseo—. No sabía de qué hablabas en la cama. Hasta que vi la insignia en tu escritorio y obligué a Mashiro a confesar, no sabía que ella hubiera dicho lo que dijo. Mis órdenes no fueron esas —cerró los ojos con vergüenza—. Sí, te mandé a una misión al mundo, una que ni siquiera era para enviar a un cuarto asiento, porque… —se detuvo sólo para cobrar valor y evitar lanzar el gruñido de frustración que explicar todo eso le causaba—. Te mandé porque no puedo estar cerca de ti sin querer estar enterrado en… sin querer poseerte —se corrigió de inmediato—. Ahora, explícame tú qué es eso de que te acostaste con mi hollow por obligación —pidió tratando de evitar que eso sonara a una orden.

—No fue… —comenzó el chico sólo para quedarse callado—. Lo siento. No debí tomarme la libertad… no debí sobrepasar mi rango de nuevo —terminó con esa voz ligeramente desesperada, sonando el resto a la más pura autorecriminación.

Kensei gruñó de nuevo por ese tono que lo molestaba enormemente.

—No quiero una disculpa —gruñó—, quiero una explicación. Quiero saber lo que piensas, Shuuhei, no lo que has aprendido a decir.

Vio al chico moverse sólo para quitar la espada de su muslo, ponerla en el piso y dejar de tocarla. Abandonaba su arma con total sumisión a la jerarquía. Y, dado el momento, a Kensei no podía molestarle aún más ese gesto.

—No puedo hacerlo —respondió Shuuhei cuando Kensei pensó que no lo haría.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer? —preguntó tras un suspiro profundo.

—Decir lo que pienso —respondió el chico sin subir la mirada.

—Es una orden de tu capitán —soltó Kensei poniéndose de pie, cruzándose de brazos y torciendo una sonrisa de amarga superioridad.

Vio al chico bajar los hombros como si se resignara a obedecer. Ya era jodido tiempo.

—Pienso que Muguruma taicho es injusto —comenzó el chico—, que es demasiado dado a explotar en furia y que no tiene la calma necesaria para ser capitán.

Kensei apretó la quijada y sintió un tic comenzar en su ojo. Cuando el teniente cretino tomó aire para seguir hablando, estuvo a punto de callarlo… hasta que Tachikaze le recordó que él se lo había buscado por ordenarle hablar.

—Pienso que es agresivo y que se desquita con todos —siguió el chico—, que abusa de su poder cuando da órdenes y en los entrenamientos y que su hollow tiene razón en llamarlo cabeza de pólvora, pero que es el único capitán al que quiero seguir y… y… no decepcionar —terminó.

Kensei suspiró aliviado porque el chico hubiera terminado.

—¿Es todo? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Eso es lo que pienso —dijo Shuuhei y, si Kensei no lo estuviera viendo tan atentamente, su posición habría escondido el rojo en la cara del teniente.

Esperando que aquello fuera lo que Kensei quería que fuera, se acuclilló para estar al nivel del rostro del chico una vez más.

—Eso es lo que piensas, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó sencillamente.

Y la pregunta hizo que el teniente enrojeciera aún más. El silencio se extendió por agonizantes momentos hasta que Shuuhei cerró los ojos que aún miraban al piso y volteó el rostro hacia su propio hombro.

—Quiero seguir siendo el teniente del escuadrón 9, quiero que Kazeshini se calle y quiero a Muguruma taicho —soltó el chico con un grado de frustración y otro de vergüenza.

Kensei sonrió al fin.

—Sólo puedo ayudarte con un par de cosas, chico —dijo jalándolo de inmediato hasta sus labios—. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que me tienes, Shuuhei?

Shuuhei tartamudeó una respuesta ininteligible y eso hizo que Kensei quisiera reír allí mismo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —lo provocó con un poco de diversión.

Y fue el turno de Shuuhei para jalar al capitán por el haori y unir sus labios en un beso que era más desesperado que posesivo. Kensei gimió en el beso y pegó al chico a su cuerpo odiando la posición incómoda en la que habían quedado. Cuando mordió el labio del chico pensó en cambiar de maldita posición y, se inclinaba ya para dejarlo sobre su espalda cuando supo cómo terminaría eso. Se levantó en pie, llevando al chico con él, y rodeó la cintura de Shuuhei con la fuerza necesaria para sujetarlo pegado a su cuerpo.

—Vámonos de aquí. Te quiero en mi cama lo antes posible —susurró en el oído del chico.

—Aún no termino la misión que me dio, taicho —dijo el teniente apartándolo con fuerza sobre su pecho.

—Olvídala —gruñó Kensei—. Luego mando a otro.

Oh, eso enojó al teniente. Y Kensei no pudo más que arquear una ceja en respuesta mientras sentía el cuerpo del chico separarse del suyo.

—Como capitán no puede hacer eso. No puede usar su posición de esa manera, taicho —lo regañó de inmediato.

Kensei gruñó mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara. O ese chico no tenía idea de lo que le hacía a su cuerpo, o lo hacía a propósito; porque ese beso que había sabido a rendición lo había dejado listo para actuar.

—Acaba tu misión, teniente —gruñó Kensei fastidiado—. Lo antes posible —amenazó.

Vio a Shuuhei asentir formalmente antes de fruncir el ceño.

—Uhm… ¿Taicho?

—¿Sí, teniente?

—¿Cuál es la misión que tengo que terminar? —preguntó inseguro. Cuando vio a Muguruma taicho morder entre las quijadas, supo que tenía que explicarse antes de recibir un grito—. Creía que mi misión era alejarme de usted… o tomar el puesto de Shima, pero…

Muguruma taicho suspiró en vez de gritar y, eso, sorprendió a Shuuhei tanto como cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho su hollow.

—Ni siquiera leíste las órdenes —se quejó el capitán, resignado.

—Kuna-san sólo dijo que mi misión estaría en el mundo material.

Entonces sí que gruñó el capitán. Shuuhei marcó una posición de firmes y comenzó a disculparse por no saberlo, antes que Muguruma taicho lo callara con labios sobre labios y su lengua peleando contra la de él.

Con un gemido bajo, Kensei se separó de Shuuhei y dio media vuelta.

—Quédate aquí vigilando hasta que envíe a un reemplazo para el puesto y al Shinigami original para la misión en cuestión —comenzó Kensei cansado—. Pero te lo advierto, teniente; te quiero en tu oficina antes del anochecer, a más tardar.

Mientras se marchaba, no necesitaba voltear la mirada para saber que el chico estaría frunciendo el ceño. Kensei —que no era reconocido por su paciencia— ya había esperado demasiado por este chico teniente.


	10. Chapter 10

Sentado frente a su escritorio, Shuuhei movía papeles de un lado para otro y de ese otro al mismo de donde los había tomado. Cuando se desesperó suficiente con su nerviosismo, se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear en la oficina. Y es que estaba nervioso por lo que sabía iba a pasar. Por lo que iba a hacer… con Muguruma taicho.

Después de todo, su capitán había dejado claras sus intenciones y él iba a aceptar lo que fuera que pasara entre ellos.

Un par de golpes en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de alguien a su oficina, Shuuhei caminó de vuelta a su escritorio y tomó asiento antes de permitir la entrada —con un tono que ocultaba a la perfección su nerviosismo— al Shinigami que lo buscara.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la puerta se deslizó a un lado para dejar ver a Muguruma taicho con el ceño fruncido. Tragó fuerte, de nuevo recordando porqué había estado nervioso.

—¿Terminaste con el trabajo? —gruñó el capitán.

—Sí, pero si necesita algo…

—Olvídate de eso —interrumpió el capitán mientras hacía un movimiento de cabeza hacia la salida—. Vamos.

Shuuhei asintió una vez mientras se levantaba… para pegarse con la esquina de su escritorio. Se puso completamente rojo cuando Muguruma taicho bufó una burla por el golpe y tomó a Kazeshini de su lugar de reposo antes de salir.

—_Siempre tan agraciado, Shu-chan_ —se burló Kazeshini en su cabeza.

—_Cállate_ —respondió de inmediato.

Cuando llegaron al destino que Muguruma taicho lo había conducido, Shuuhei comenzaba a recordar los lugares que había atravesado esa misma mañana, cuando había escapado de su capitán. Se quedó mirando los detalles que antes no le habían interesado y lo que descubrió fue una explanada frontal cubierta de loza —muy parecido a la entrada de las barracas del 9— que daba paso a una modesta casa de una planta con ventanas amplias. Sabía por experiencia que las paredes eran todas blancas, los interiores eran espaciosos y el mobiliario era una mezcla de estilo oriental y occidental del mundo material y que el sol iluminaba esos interiores de una forma que le hacía sentirse en espacios abiertos.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Muguruma taicho en su oído mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Shuuhei se tensó ante el toque y su respiración se agitó con nerviosismo. Pudo asentir una vez mientras rozaba el brazo que lo abrazaba por la cintura.

—Me recuerda a usted, taicho —respondió bajo.

—No soy tu capitán en este momento, Shuuhei. Llámame Kensei —le dijo acercándose a su oído para mordisquearlo un poco.

Se tensó de nuevo por sentir a su capitán tan cerca pero ladeó la cabeza para permitirle total acceso. El gesto, Kensei lo tomó como una invitación para atacar el cuello ofrecido y así lo hizo. Besó suavemente el cuello de Shuuhei mientras acercaba más la cadera del chico a la suya para demostrarle su propia invitación.

—Ke… Ken… -san —tartamudeó el chico bajo sus cuidados—. Kensei-dono —soltó el chico entonces.

Kensei bufó, fastidiado en respuesta al honorífico.

—Vamos a tener que trabajar en eso, Shuuhei —dijo mordiendo el cuello de Shuuhei sugerentemente.

El chico se tensó de nuevo y apretó una temblorosa mano sobre la muñeca que los mantenía unidos por la cadera.

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? —le preguntó llanamente—. Tú conoces mi cuerpo mejor que yo el tuyo.

—Es… diferente —susurró el chico buscando alejarse de él. Kensei entrecerró los ojos mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza justo dónde estaba.

—Es el mismo cuerpo —gruñó débilmente.

—Pero no la misma… uhm, persona —rezongó Shuuhei tímidamente.

Volteó al chico para besarlo por su respuesta y recibió un débil gemido como recompensa. El calor del cuerpo del chico elevó el suyo y, cuando Shuuhei llevó sus manos hasta su espalda, Kensei sonrió en el beso.

—Vamos adentro, no quiero que otros escuchen los sonidos que voy a hacer salgan por tu garganta.

Ante las palabras, sintió a Shuuhei separarse de su cuerpo y lo vio enrojecer profundamente. Cuando el chico asintió y caminó hacia la entrada, Kensei se sintió ligeramente decepcionado porque el chico no hubiera saltado sobre su cadera para que lo llevara así hasta la cama. En fin, algún día llegarían a eso.

Lo llevó a la cama del cuarto principal, la misma que el chico había abandonado en la mañana, y le quitó la ropa lentamente mientras acariciaba la piel que iba dejando descubierta.

Bajo sus caricias y atenciones, el chico se retorció en la justa manera que le indicaba qué y cuánto hacer. Tenerlo bajo él, desnudo por él y con la respiración agitada por su toque era un afrodisiaco que no había esperado a pesar de sus fantasías.

Cuando su mano dibujó círculos sobre la cadera del chico, éste respondió con un jadeo que Kensei quiso tomar como de sorpresa y no de miedo. Aún así, se detuvo para buscar la mirada del chico.

Shuuhei tragó con fuerza cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de Muguruma taicho. Esa mirada intensa brillaba con algo peligroso que nada tenía que ver con las profundidades oscuras que había aprendido a reconocer. La mano áspera de su capitán volvió a su mejilla para acariciarla y su cabeza giró para alcanzar ésta con sus labios. Un ligero quejido de necesidad salió de entre sus labios cuando esa mano abandonó su rostro y Shuuhei jaló aire sorprendido cuando esas manos ajenas lo acariciaron por el interior de los muslos para abrirlos.

Obedeció la caricia, abrió las piernas para el hombre que lo tocaba y volteó la mirada a la pared sintiéndose avergonzado por sentirse así de expuesto ante ese hombre. Las manos de su capitán recorrieron de nuevo sus muslos en una caricia larga que bajó hasta sus piernas y sintió los labios del hombre en una rodilla.

Gimió desesperado con las caricias lentas y alzó la cadera para pedir lo que necesitaba. Sintió la risa del capitán acariciar la piel de su muslo y al hombre alejarse de él un segundo después.

—¿Muguruma taicho? —soltó confundido en cuanto lo vio alejarse a una esquina de la habitación.

El gruñido del capitán lo tensó de nuevo.

—Te dije que me llamaras Kensei, Shuuhei —dijo Kensei sonando fastidiado—. No me hagas castigarte por desobedecer —terminó con una sonrisa de lado… hasta que vio el gesto en el chico.

Kensei suspiró ante el susto que vio en la cara marcada de Shuuhei, en sus piernas que se cerraban, y tomó la botella de plástico que necesitaría. Se acercó lentamente al lado del chico asustado y se encorvó hasta besar sus labios cuidadosamente.

—Nunca te voy a castigar de una forma que no disfrutes —explicó casi resignado—. Chico, tienes que aprender lo que significan las conversaciones de cama —advirtió.

—Pero…

—Shuuhei —interrumpió severamente—. En mi cama no eres mi teniente ni yo tu capitán, eres el hombre al que deseo; uno que _creo_, me desea también. ¿Puedes manejar eso? —preguntó ásperamente.

Cuando el chico asintió formalmente, Kensei se relajó de una tensión que no había sentido crecer en él.

—Quiero que me digas lo que te gusta y lo que no te gusta de lo que te esté haciendo —siguió suave pero firmemente—; que me detengas si no quieres algo. Voy a necesitar que seas completamente honesto, ¿estás dispuesto a serlo?

Shuuhei asintió de nuevo mientras sostenía su mirada.

—Di mi nombre —ordenó tibiamente.

—Ken… sei —susurró Shuuhei sonrojándose.

Kensei besó al chico con un roce de labios.

—Dilo como si quisieras decirlo —se burló tibiamente.

—Kensei —repitió Shuuhei sin poder evitar soltar un tono nervioso.

Kensei lo besó de nuevo tomándose su tiempo para permitir que el chico abriera los labios para él y le dejara lamer la lengua que esperaba tímidamente por la caricia. Cuando Shuuhei devolvió el beso con pasión creciendo en sus labios, Kensei acarició el cuerpo del chico tan largo era hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Gruñó débilmente al sentir la erección del hombre en su cama y acarició su longitud hasta que Shuuhei gimió también. Sólo entonces apartó su mano del cuerpo ajeno y destapó la botella que había tomado de sus ropas antes descartadas. Puso una generosa cantidad de lubricante en su mano y acercó el viscoso líquido a la entrada del chico. Shuuhei jadeó en su beso y arqueó la cadera hacia arriba mientras él acariciaba con cuidado la suave piel que pronto reclamaría suya y de nadie más. Infiernos si esa noche no iba a arruinarle la posibilidad a cualquier otro de poseer a este chico, incluido su Hollow. Cuando acabara con él, el chico no dejaría a nadie más estar entre sus piernas.

Delicadamente introdujo el primer dedo en el interior de ese cuerpo que había deseado por tanto tiempo y profundizó su beso mientras se apropiaba, incluso, de los quejidos que esa garganta producía.

—Kensei —dijo Shuuhei desesperado—. Eso no… no es necesario… por favor…

—Por supuesto que es necesario —respondió al chico mientras se acomodaba de vuelta entre las piernas del otro.

—Dijiste que… —comenzó Shuuhei nervioso.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —ofreció suavemente, evitando que su voz sonara a una amenaza o a un desquite. Porque no lo era.

—No —susurró el chico mientras se cubría los ojos con un brazo aunque no pudiera hacer mucho por esconder el rojo en su cara.

Kensei besó la rodilla de Shuuhei como recompensa por darle la honestidad que había pedido de él y deslizó el segundo dedo en el interior del chico.

Y, aunque la forma en que Shuuhei se retorcía por sus atenciones lo distraía de nada más, se encorvó hacia adelante para lamer ese cuerpo que lo tentaba con su necesidad de él. Mordisqueó la piel sensible del cuerpo del chico sólo para lamer y besar después. Mientras, lo distraía del tercer dedo que presionaba ya en su entrada. Calló el quejido de dolor que salió de los labios de Shuuhei con un beso más mientras buscaba el placer del chico con sus dedos.

Cuando Shuuhei al fin gritó con placer, Kensei supo que había encontrado su objetivo. Acarició y presionó delicadamente la próstata del chico hasta tenerlo moviendo la cadera en una invitación desesperada.

—¡Taicho!… ¡Kensei! —se corrigió el chico.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción por la falta de control que comenzaba a ver en Shuuhei, Kensei presionó su miembro en la entrada a ese cuerpo desesperado.

—Prepárate, chico. No estoy seguro de poder controlarme por completo —le dijo mordiendo las quijadas.

Shuuhei sintió a Kensei entrar en él lentamente antes de sentirlo detenerse abruptamente y gruñir —enfurecido— como no lo había escuchado en toda la noche. Cuando se atrevió a ver el rostro del hombre, lo encontró con los ojos cerrados, la quijada apretada y un tic en el ojo. Esa era la cara que había aprendido a temer en las barracas.

—¿Kensei? —aventuró con cuidado.

Cuando el hombre le respondió con otro gruñido, se alejó del cuerpo de su capit… de su compañero de cama para incorporarse sobre el colchón y acarició la quijada tensa.

—Es… el idiota… cabeza blanca —gruñó Kensei ante la caricia.

—¿El hollow? —le preguntó Shuuhei tratando de entender lo que pasaba.

Kensei asintió una vez a su pregunta mientras lo tomaba por los hombros, y apretaba. Shuuhei ni siquiera pestañeó ante el dolor. O ante el siguiente gruñido de Kensei.

—¿Quieres que… paremos? —le preguntó temiendo la respuesta, pero dispuesto a hacerlo si eso quitaba un poco de la tensión en el hombre.

Kensei rugió su negativa. Con una sonrisa que podría ser por la desesperada respuesta de Kensei, Shuuhei acarició el cuello tenso en extremo del hombre. Éste abrió los ojos y Shuuhei pudo ver que el blanco comenzaba a desaparecer para dejar un negro brillante que consumía el furioso ámbar. Un segundo después Kensei cerró los ojos de nuevo, como si no quisiera que él viera lo que le sucedía.

—Quiero que el idiota cabeza blanca sea el que se detenga —gruñó Kensei, furioso, como si respondiera la pregunta antes hecha.

Shuuhei besó delicadamente los labios del Vizard, luego su pómulo y, al final cada uno de los párpados cerrados con fuerza.

—Hollow —pidió Shuuhei cuando besaba el ceño fruncido del hombre—, ¿podrías darme este momento con Kensei?

Lo siguiente fue ver que Kensei abría los ojos con sorpresa y al negro reducirse hasta dejar ámbar y blanco brillando con la tenue luz de la habitación.

Ante la sorprendida mirada de Kensei, Shuuhei se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas.

—El hollow… él no es tu enemigo —explicó, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada al Vizard.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Kensei con un tinte peligroso en la voz mientras sujetaba su brazo.

Shuuhei carraspeó para darse un segundo antes de contestar, para saber si respondería. Después de todo, le estaba pidiendo que explicara todo lo que había pasado entre su hollow y él; por qué habían hecho lo que habían hecho. No esta noche. Terminó por encogerse de hombros.

—Estábamos a mitad de algo —dijo aclarándose la garganta una vez más y tomando la erección de Kensei en sus manos.

—Chico —advirtió Kensei con un gruñido y sujetando las manos de Shuuhei para que dejaran de moverse sobre él—, no sabes lo que le haces a mi cuerpo.

—No —respondió Shuuhei con una sonrisa casi taimada y acercándose al cuello del otro—, pero quiero saber qué vas a hacerle tú al mío, Kensei —susurró el nombre en el oído del hombre, provocándolo como sólo había llegado a provocar al hollow antes.

—Te lo advertí —gruñó Kensei, aunque el sonido se pudiera confundir con un gemido.

Sonrió cuando se encontró de espaldas a la cama y, mientras abría las piernas para Kensei, se atrevió a pensar en las cosas que eran iguales entre el Hollow y Kensei, en cuales eran diferentes.

Cuando lo sintió entrar en él, la sensación lo llevó a gemir por placer y no por dolor a pesar de la interrupción que habían tenido antes. Las embestidas de Kensei eran fuertes pero controladas; poderosas. Sintió su cadera moverse al ritmo de la de Kensei y no tuvo cabeza para más pensamientos que compararan nada. Shuuhei se perdió en las sensaciones de su cuerpo tras sentir la mano de Kensei cerrarse sobre su erección.

Kensei duró sólo hasta que hizo terminar al chico bajo él. Cuando se desplomó en la cama, llevó al chico hasta su torso para allí sentirlo recobrar la respiración. Su brazo fue directo al hombro del chico en un abrazo que lo sujetaba en contacto con su piel. Cuando Shuuhei jadeó con sorpresa, Kensei lo miró con la pregunta en los ojos. El chico se sonrojó y Kensei buscó de inmediato la razón de aquello. La encontró cuando vio su semen saliendo por el culo del chico. Supo que, de no haber acabado de eyacular, la vista de eso lo hubiera puesto duro de inmediato. No se le escapó el cuan diferente era su reacción ante una escena tan parecida y tan diferente en significado.

—_Algún día voy a hacer que lamas tu semen saliendo del culo del chico teniente, semental —_advirtió el Hollow con un tono teñido de desquite.

—_Me das asco_ —rezongó Kensei sin veneno en sus pensamientos, tal vez porque no tenía fuerza para poner veneno en ellos.

Se movió apenas, sin separar el cuerpo de Shuuhei del suyo, para poder acariciar la cadera del chico con la mano que no lo sujetaba a su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó suavemente.

El chico gruñó débil mientras asentía somnolientamente. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Kensei los cubrió con una sábana. En algún punto de la noche tendría que levantarse para limpiarse y limpiar el cuerpo del chico, por el momento sólo quería disfrutar el tener ese cuerpo pegado a su piel.

Por fin.

.

Cuando despertó, gruñó ligeramente por el dolor en su cadera y espalda baja… y en todo su cuerpo realmente. Y es que nada lo había preparado para ser tomado por Kensei tres veces en la misma noche.

Se removió entre las sábanas buscando una posición que fuera más cómoda y se encontró solo en la cama. El cielo comenzando a clarear le recordó que tenía que trabajar y gimió con dolor por anticipado. Con un suspiro que necesitó para cobrar valor, Shuuhei se levantó de la cama en piernas endebles. Y la debilidad nunca antes había llevado una sonrisa a sus labios.

El olor a comida siendo cocinada le hizo salivar con anticipación y su estómago rugió interesado de inmediato.

Antes que tomar su uniforme del piso y enfrentarse a la complicación que era atarlo sobre su cadera, tomó unos pantalones que, parecía, Kensei había dejado allí para él. Siendo pantalones sueltos y que se sujetaban a la cintura por un resorte, eran la elección perfecta para alguien que no quería vestirse realmente.

Salió de la habitación obligándose a ponerse derecho y se sorprendió al ver a Kensei en la cocina. Frunció el ceño confundido mientras se acercaba por la espalda del hombre.

—Jamás hubiera imaginado que cocinaras —soltó llanamente.

Kensei volteó a verlo con una sonrisa casi pacífica en los labios y Shuuhei no pudo respirar por segundos completos.

—Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí, chico —dijo el hombre en la cocina.

Shuuhei sonrió ante la respuesta y apoyó la espalda en el marco de la puerta. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se entretuvo viendo al hombre actuar sobre la estufa y los ingredientes. Aunque quisiera, no podría burlarse del hombre; y, en verdad, aquello olía de maravilla.

O él tenía mucha hambre.

—Es sólo un aspecto más de mi necesidad por controlar —siguió Kensei ante el silencio del otro.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Shuuhei acercándose por su espalda.

Aunque quería decirle que no podía comenzar a comer hasta que todo estuviera listo, asintió sólo porque el chico lo había pedido. Se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de Shuuhei rodeándolo por la cintura y al chico apoyar la frente entre sus omóplatos.

Abandonó los utensilios de cocina para tomar los brazos del chico y apagó la estufa antes de voltear hacia él.

Gentilmente forzó la quijada del chico hacia arriba para encontrarse con su mirada y lo besó en los labios como nunca se había creído capaz de hacer: con ternura.

El chico, en verdad, lo provocaba de formas que nadie más.

Ese hombre que era mezcla entre chico y amante consumado comenzó a besar su cuello y acariciar su pecho con ligeras caricias que invitaban a olvidar el desayuno. Kensei se tensó de la mejor manera posible cuando Shuuhei mordió su cuello en forma sensual. De inmediato sus manos fueron directas a las nalgas de quien lo provocaba y abandonó las mismas para subir sus caricias a la cintura del chico. Allí lo separó gentilmente de su cuerpo.

—Vamos a desayunar, chico. Necesitamos reponer la energía.

Shuuhei soltó el abrazo que tenía sobre Kensei sintiéndose deprimido. El recordatorio de que la noche había terminado le sentó como una derrota en batalla, pero caminó hacia la mesa que Kensei le indicaba… no, ya no era Kensei; de nuevo era Muguruma taicho.

Ayudó a su capitán a poner los alimentos en la mesa y se sentó esperando que el otro se uniera a él en ésta… Mierda, ¿por qué su pensamiento le sonaba pervertido incluso a él? Esperó a que Muguruma taicho volviera de la cocina para que se sentara a la mesa y comenzaran a comer sus… ingerir inocuos alimentos.

Cuando Kense… Muguruma taicho puso el último plato con comida sobre la mesa, la puerta de entrada de la casa se abrió con un sonoro golpe y un estallido de reiatsu mal controlado. Antes de preguntarse qué era eso, la voz del Shinigami sustituto sonó en un grito que llamaba a Kensei… a Muguruma taicho, por su nombre.

—¿Qué quieres, Ichigo? —respondió Muguruma taicho en un grito al recién llegado. La voz del capitán sonaba fastidiada de nuevo.

—¿Has visto a Urahara? —preguntó el Shinigami sustituto con una severidad que parecía preocupación.

—¿Qué quieres con el pervertido? —gruñó Kensei y Shuuhei casi se atraganta con el comentario.

—Quiero encontrarlo —dijo el Shinigami sustituto con fastidio.

—No lo he visto desde la guerra —respondió Muguruma taicho lanzándole una mirada ofensiva a Shuuhei.

Irredento, Shuuhei picó la comida de un plato frente a él mientras intentaba no poner más atención a una conversación que no le correspondía escuchar, pero que se desarrollaba enfrente de él. Esta vez no se sentía espiando, ellos sólo habían comenzado a hablar con él enfrente. Mientras seguía picando la comida de aquellas fuentes, comprendió que el Shinigami sustituto buscaba al científico que él tampoco había encontrado en una tienda de barrio, que estaba preocupado y que insistía en buscar al otro. Muguruma taicho se fastidió pronto de la conversación y mandó al chico al escuadrón 12, alegando que éstos tenían forma de localizarlo por el reiatsu. Cuando su entretenimiento… la plática entre su capitán y el Shinigami sustituto terminó, Shuuhei se encontró con el estómago satisfecho. Vio el plato frente a él para descubrirlo vacío y suspiró con pesar.

—Apresúrese, taicho. Vamos a llegar tarde a las barracas —dijo Shuuhei levantándose de la mesa para tomar un baño rápido.

La mano del capitán lo detuvo por el brazo, la fuerza que usaba sobre él le pareció furiosa de inmediato.

—Tenemos un par de días libres —dijo su capitán con una voz que sonaba a amenaza.

—¿Qué…

—Llámalo abuso de poder —lo interrumpió Muguruma taicho susurrando en su oído mientras forzaba su torso hacia la mesa y se colocaba tras él—. Y es "Kensei" de ahora en adelante, Shuuhei. No lo olvides —terminó con una mordida sensual en su oído.

Shuuhei gimió sin haber entendido mucho de lo que había sucedido después de levantarse de la mesa salvo el tener a su capitá… a Kensei presionando su erección de nuevo entre sus nalgas.

—_Lunes, miércoles y viernes el chico teniente es mío _—advirtió el hollow en la mente de Kensei—. _Me lo debes, semental. Los dos sabemos que no te hubieras callado para escuchar la despedida de Shuu de no ser por mí _—cantó el hollow con un tono de superioridad_. _

Kensei gruñó fastidiado por la interrupción del parásito en su cabeza.

—¿Kensei? —preguntó el chico preocupado, esa voz sacándolo de su cabeza de inmediato—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Eres mío —le advirtió al chico, y a su hollow, mientras presionaba más sobre la espalda que dominaba con el peso de su torso. Se estiró para besar SU marca sobre el pómulo de SU tenie… de SU Hisagi Shuuhei.

Shuuhei llevó su mano a la cara de Kensei sólo para acercarlo hasta sus labios en un beso que, incluso a él, le supo a uno de amantes.

—Sólo si tú eres mío, Kensei —lo provocó también.

—¿Por quién crees que tomé el haori blanco de nuevo, chico? —respondió el hombre tras él tomándole la cadera con una mano para unir más sus cuerpos.

Antes que Shuuhei pudiera sorprenderse por las palabras, Kensei gruñó de nuevo. Shuuhei se incorporó para voltear a su… amante y acariciar de nuevo su quijada tensa.

—¿Qué te dice ahora Howaito? —preguntó resignado ante la interrupción.

—¿Howaito? —gruñó Kensei su pregunta y, esta vez, Shuuhei supo que el gruñido sí que era para él.

—No esperas que siga llamando "Hollow" al hollow en ti, ¿no? —preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

Kensei se llevó una mano al rostro, claramente fastidiado.

—Chico, ¿es que quieres verme celoso? —advirtió enojándose.

La sonrisa que el chico puso ante su comentario lo confundió suficiente como para dejarlo callado. Y, cuando a esa sonrisa la acompañó un brillo travieso en los ojos de Shuuhei, Kensei supo que estaba perdido.

—¿Te encelas con tu quijada cuando la beso? —preguntó Shuuhei mientras le besaba la quijada—. ¿O con tu mano cuando provoca mi piel? —interrumpió lo que Kensei fuera a decir mientras tomaba esa poderosa mano para llevarla sobre su piel—. El Hollow… Howaito —se corrigió testarudamente—, es parte de lo que eres. Es parte de mi… amante —soltó con más valor del que se creía capaz mientras besaba a Kensei en los labios—. Y no te querría de otra manera —terminó mientras sus propias manos comenzaban a acariciar el cuerpo del hombre frente a él.

Kensei gruñó en el beso, tibiamente fastidiado.

—Odio tu maldita filosofía —dijo en el beso.

Con una sonrisa para fastidiar, devolvió al chico a la superficie de la mesa, pero sobre su espalda esta vez. Shuuhei abrazó la cadera de Kensei con las piernas y le sonrió con tanta lascivia como la que contenía la sonrisa de su amante.

—Que pena, porque mi filosofía quiere que te la cojas hasta gritar tu nombre —acentuó con un movimiento de cadera.

—Esa filosofía comienza a gustarme —terminó antes de callar las siguientes palabras del otro con su lengua enterrada en esa boca provocadora.

Ambos gimieron en el beso mientras manos apresuradas se encargaban de la poca ropa que vestían.

Y si así iban a ser sus días libres, ambos sabían, tendrían que delegar muchas responsabilidades a un peligro de cabello verde y exacerbada energía… porque iban a tomar bastantes de ahora en adelante.

FIN


End file.
